Perfect Summer
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Modern Day story set in Hope Valley California. Jack and Elizabeth have been best friends since they were eight years old. It's time for one last perfect summer before college. What happens when one of them wants to be more than "just best friends"?
1. Chapter 1

SUMMER OF 2015, HOPE VALLEY, CALIFORNIA

"I need to go, Mom. Jack and Tom are waiting." 

"Where are you going?" Grace asked. 

"Just down to the lake." Beth refrained from saying, "Like we do every summer and have for the last ten years." She knew her mother wouldn't appreciate the impatience that would likely bubble out with those words. 

"Try not to be late. We are going to the Kensington's barbecue." 

"I really don't want to go. Jack invited me to his parent's lake house for dinner." Not to mention, the last person she wanted to see was Charles. 

"Sweetie, the Kensington's party is something we are expected to attend. You know that. Your father told you its mandatory." 

"Can I bring Jack?" He would be the only one that could make the experience bearable. 

"You can't invite someone to a party you aren't throwing. That's rude." 

"The Kensington's will not care if I'm not there, Mom." 

"Charles will." 

"He can keep wondering where I am then. I gotta go." She kissed her Mom's cheek and ran out the door to her black Jeep Wrangler. As she drove, the sun felt so good on her cheeks and shoulders. The air flowing through the topless Jeep was freeing. 

It wasn't that she had a bad life. Maybe a bit restrictive because expectations about every little thing were there, but not bad. Yes, she had a jeep that Daddy paid for and yes she was leaving for college in two months. But she had earned the full ride scholarship. She had worked hard and her grades proved it. 

Now though, it was summer. She was eighteen and she had two months before everything would change. She wanted to enjoy it. Starting with seeing her best friend, Jack Thornton. 

"Beth!" Jack waved from the upper part of the diving spot. "It's about time you got here!" He dove in feet first, yelling as he fell. She giggled and shook her head. 

She walked down to the sand on the private beach and took off her flip flops. Then she took a seat, took off her t-shirt/cover-up, revealing her bikini top, and sprayed on her sunscreen. As long as she didn't get wet for a few minutes, she was good. 

"Beth, what took you so long?" Tom, Jack's younger brother, asked, walking over. 

"Mom." 

"Nuff said." 

Jack watched his brother talking to Beth. Good grief, she was beautiful. The sun bouncing off her dark brown curls, her lightly tanned skin, perfect. Her long legs… "Snap out of it, Thornton! She's your best friend," he told himself as he dove underwater to clear his head. He knew her parents would never be ok with them in a relationship, as much as he wanted it. 

The trouble was, the older they got, the harder it was to ignore his feelings. And the closer it got to Fall, the closer it got to them separating and heading to different schools, about two hundred miles from each other. 

They had gone to the same school since they were eight and he loved knowing she was just down the hall during the day, just across the classroom, or eating her lunch right next to him. 

Eight weeks from now, he wouldn't be able to say that anymore. She was leaving.

He walked up and Tom stood, making a beeline for the water again. "Hey." 

"Hey, yourself," she said with a smile as he dropped on the towel next to her. 

"Mom's making German chocolate cake for dessert." 

"That's sweet of her." Her favorite. 

"You're still coming, right?" 

"Mom said I'm expected to show at the Kensington's." 

"Oh." The Kensington's and the Thatcher's were close, Jack knew that. 

"I can maybe come after. You're still doing fireworks, right?" 

"Yeah." Elizabeth could see the disappointment on his face. She hated hurting him. 

"I'll try to come after, then." He didn't respond, so she nudged him with her shoulder. "Ok?" 

"Sure." He hadn't told her the real reason for the dinner was a graduation party for him. It didn't really matter. She couldn't come anyway. 

"I'm sorry, Jack. I wanted to come but you know how my Dad is. He expects certain things." 

"I know." And that was why the overwhelming urge to kiss her soft, perfect lips couldn't be acted upon. He stood and started walking and then turned back.  
"Coming?" 

She smiled, removed her shorts, and headed toward the tubes. Floating on the water with Jack was her favorite thing to do. 

Once they were in their tubes, they laid their heads back and just talked, soaking in the sunshine, occasionally bumping into each other and laughing. 

Elizabeth watched Jack as they floated. Something about him was different. She couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe it was just disappointment that she wouldn't be at his house for dinner, but she had a feeling it was more than that. 

….. 

As Elizabeth slipped her pink sundress over her swimsuit, which was also pink, her sister Julie chattered. Elizabeth wasn't listening to her though. She was thinking about Jack. 

All through their afternoon together, he had been quieter than normal and when she hugged him goodbye, he didn't return it. His hands stayed at his side, as if the thing they always did, now made him uncomfortable. 

It didn't make sense. Did he suddenly not want to hang out anymore? She would talk with him later about it. 

"Beth?" 

"Huh?" 

"I asked if you think I look ok. I'm not sure I like this dress." 

"It's fine." 

Julie had a major thing for the Kensington's youngest son, Richie. Elizabeth thought he was cute but in an immature, fifteen year old boy kind of way. 

"I'm changing," Julie said, ripping off her dress with an exasperated groan. 

"I'm going to wait for you in the Jeep, ok?" 

"Yeah, fine," she called from the depths of their walk-in closet. 

…. 

KENSINGTONS HOUSE

Elizabeth kept to herself at the barbecue. It was outside on their massive patio/deck and there were about twenty people there so she could easily find a corner to lose herself in. 

She thought about in the Fall when she was going to UCLA. It would be the first time that she and Jack wouldn't be together at the same school since they were eight. She didn't know what she was going to do without being able to talk to him every day at lunch or sit next to him in History class. She was going to miss him so much. 

She wondered if that's what he was feeling and that's why he had been so quiet.

It wasn't typical of him not to tell her what was on his mind. That's what she liked about their relationship the most. They were honest and forthcoming with whatever was going on. Now, she felt as if he was holding back and it felt strange. 

"Beth, come over and meet Mr. Pratt. He's your father's newest associate at the firm." Grace came over and grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards Mr. Pratt. The last thing she wanted was to meet yet another stuffy lawyer friend of her father's. The guy wasn't going to remember her, so what was the point?

She couldn't wait to get away from the crazy expectations that her Father held over her. This wasn't her. The fancy parties and stuffy people weren't what she was comfortable with. She needed her own life. Starting with figuring out how to sneak away without her parents noticing. 

…. 

THORNTON LAKE HOUSE

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Tom asked. "This is your party. Did you see the stack of envelopes over there? That's all cash, bro. It's all yours." 

"I saw, yeah." 

"She said she was coming later, right?" Tom knew Jack was missing Elizabeth. He knew how he felt about her. 

"Yeah. For the fireworks." 

"Perfect time to tell her you love her." 

"I'm not telling her that." 

"Why not? Dude, you've been in love with her forever. She deserves to know." 

"Tom, its complicated." 

"No, Jack. It's really not. I bet she feels the same." 

"What if she doesn't? What if all it does is ruin our friendship? I couldn't live with that." 

"What if it doesn't? What if it turns out to be the best thing that ever happens to you?" 

"She's leaving, Tom. And her parents….they will never allow her to be with me." 

"I don't think she would let that stop her. If she loves you, she will not let anything get in the way of that." 

Jack stared out at the lake wondering if that could possibly be the case. Would she defy her parents to be with him? 

"Dude, take her to the lookout to watch the fireworks. Trust me." When did his sixteen year old brother get so wise? 

…. 

Elizabeth sneaked away after the food was served. She had strategically parked at the end of the drive so she would be able to leave. She sent a quick text to Jack to let him know she was on her way. 

As she drove, she turned up the music and took her hair out of its ponytail. As she drove up to the lake house, she was surprised at how many cars were there. She had assumed it was going to be just her and his family. 

When she walked in the door of the kitchen, it felt like home. More than her own house did. She felt warm and comfortable. 

"Beth, honey, can you take this tray into the living room? It goes right next to the cake." Charlotte, as usual was buzzing around the room taking charge of things. 

"Of course." Elizabeth hung her keys on the hook by the door and carried the tray of mini cheesecakes to the table by the….cake? She saw the cake and gasped. "Congratulations, Jack!" it said. 

He hadn't told her it was a graduation party. She didn't even have his gift with her. Now she wanted to find him even more than before. 

She finally found him standing on the dock, staring at the water. She watched him as she walked toward him. His shoulders were low. He looked sad. 

"Hey," she said quietly as she approached, not wanting to startle him. 

"Hey, yourself," he said, turning around. "You're here." 

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Tell what?" 

"It's your grad party? Your gift is at home. I could have brought it." 

He bit his tongue, instead of blurting, "The only gift I need is standing right in front of me." 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

He shrugged. "It didn't come up." 

"Whatever, Jack. What is going on? You are acting so weird." 

"Because I love you!" was right on the tip of his tongue, but he was too chicken to blow everything on three little words. 

"Nothing's going on, Beth." 

"Yes there is. I hugged you earlier and you didn't hug me back. That isn't normal. You always hug me back and I am pretty sure you smell my hair too." The last little bit she used to tease him. She knew he would react. 

"I don't smell your hair!" 

"Whatever!" she said, laughing. 

"Ok, I do, but you smell good." He honestly couldn't help it. 

"Jack, my point was, there was no reciprocation on your part. What's going on?" 

"Ohh, looks who's using her big words." 

"Jack." 

"Beth, if you really want to talk, go with me to the lookout for the fireworks." 

"Ok. You'll talk to me? Promise?" 

"Promise." 

A few hours later, they walked down the street to the rocky spot that he jumped off earlier when she met him and Tom at the lake. 

They spread a blanket on the edge and sat down, shoulder to shoulder. "So…" 

"So…" he repeated. 

"Jack, are you mad at me?" 

"Of course not. I never get mad at you." It was true. The last time he had gotten mad, they were ten and she had gone to see Meet the Robinson's without him. He had a bad cold and they were supposed to see it together but she went while he was sick in bed. "Come to think of it, I am still mad at you." 

"Oh brother, the Meet the Robinson's thing? Let it go, dork." 

He grinned at her. He loved her so much and it scared him that he might lose her if he opened his mouth. 

She put her head on his shoulder and they watched the ducks landing on the water and the sun setting. "Jack, we promised to always be honest and I feel like you are keeping something from me." 

He turned his head and took a deep breath in, her coconut shampoo filling his senses. "I'm worried." 

"About what?" 

"Us. I don't want to lose you, Beth." He gently turned her hand and placed his palm against hers. 

"That won't happen. I will come home on Thanksgiving and Christmas and then spring break." 

"It's not enough." 

"What do you want me to do? Not go to college? I want to be a teacher and to do that I need to leave." 

He turned to her and their eyes met. "I need you to know that…." Before he could finish his sentence, there was a giant boom and the fireworks started. 

Their perch on the lookout rock was perfect viewing for the fireworks. They could see everything. 

Elizabeth laced her fingers with his and then put her head back on his shoulder. She really wanted to know what he was going to say. 

She lifted her head and looked at his profile. He was watching intently but the muscle in his cheek was pulsing. He was thinking hard about something. She nudged him with her knee. 

He looked back over and his heart skipped a beat. She was staring at him. "Tell me." 

He took a huge leap of faith and leaned toward her, hoping she wouldn't push him away. He needed to know. 

Just before his lips touched hers, Elizabeth turned her face. "I'm sorry."

She stood and walked away into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beth! Wait up!" Jack called after her. 

He didn't have to run far. She had stopped right inside the tree line. "Jack! Why? That would change everything." 

"I know! I told you I was worried. I said I didn't want to lose you but you promised I wouldn't. Why did you walk away?" 

"Because….kissing….you can't take it back. Once we kiss, we aren't just best friends anymore." 

"I don't want to be just your best friend." He stood close, their foreheads almost touching, her flip flop clad feet between his. "I want more. You are everything to me, Beth. Thinking of being apart is killing me." 

"You honestly think doing this will make my leaving any easier?" He sighed, kissing her forehead, his hands now gently on her upper arms. 

"I don't know." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his back. This hug was different. It meant more than "have a good night" or "see you tomorrow" and that scared her, but somehow, at the same time, felt right. 

Would kissing him feel right too? "Come on, Thatcher. Take a risk," she thought to herself. "You want your own life. Make it." 

She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared at his mouth. It was mere centimeters away. His lips looked perfectly kissable and soft in the shadows. Knowing she would need to initiate any kisses at this point after rejecting his first attempt, she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his for a brief moment. 

When she pulled back she was a bit disappointed. "Will you please kiss me, Jack? I obviously don't have a clue what I'm doing." 

Now, Jack was in no way an expert on kissing. His only attempt other than this one was motivated by jealousy in the third grade when he found out Beth and Bobby Palmer had kissed under the slide at recess. So he had found the nearest girl, Masey Simon and smooched her in front of everyone. Not only had everyone laughed, but Masey stomped on his foot and then went to tell the teacher. Then, his parents were called and he was given a lecture on "proper behavior" by the principal. 

"I think we just need to relax a moment. I was surprised that you kissed me so I wasn't ready." 

He shook out his arms and shuffled his feet making her giggle. "Are you warming up?" 

"Something like that." He took a deep breath and grew serious, stepping close again. "You are beautiful, Beth." 

"Thank you." The guy sure knew how to make her heart pound. 

He put his hands on her waist and inhaled her scent again, closing his eyes. Her hands rested on his forearms and then moved up so that her arms were resting around his neck. He took that to mean she was ready so he slowly tilted his head and kissed her, gently and lovingly. She tasted like heaven and felt perfect in his arms, just like he knew she would. 

"Yeah, that was…." she paused, losing her train of thought. 

"Better than Bobby Palmer?" he teased as he laughed. 

She blushed and turned. "It's hardly a comparison." 

They walked back to the lookout and grabbed the blanket. "What does that mean exactly, Beth? That Bobby was a better kisser and I don't compare? Or that because we were in third grade it didn't count and therefore you can't compare me to him?" 

As they started walking back down the lane to the street, she took his hand. "Bobby was slobbery and messy, not a good kisser. You were not slobbery or messy and I enjoyed it immensely. That being said, it was our first and second kiss. I'm sure it will get better the more we practice." 

"Well, I guess not being slobbery is a plus even if you basically told me I got a C+ in kissing 101." 

They walked another couple minutes in silence and then Beth spoke. "Are we really doing this? I mean, this is big." 

"It is. I think that if we don't try, we'd regret it. I know I would anyway." 

"Me too." 

He walked her to the house to grab her keys and then to her jeep, feeling completely out in the open. He knew that his mom could very well be cleaning up somewhere by a window. She would see anything that happened. "Well, see you tomorrow?" he asked her, the same as he always did. 

"Yeah, I'll be here." He hugged her, maybe lingering a bit longer, allowing himself to enjoy how she felt in his arms. 

"I would kiss you goodnight but anyone could be watching." 

"It's fine." She kissed his cheek quickly and climbed into her jeep and then drove away. 

THE NEXT DAY

Jack ate breakfast like normal, chatting with his family but his mind was completely on Beth. He planned on practicing his kissing technique with her a bit later. 

"Whatcha smiling about, bro?" Tom asked as they finished cleaning up the deck from his party. 

"Nothing." He hadn't realized he had been smiling. 

"I saw you and Beth head off last night. Did you take her to the lookout?" 

"Yeah." 

"And…." 

"And what?" 

"Did you tell her? Dude, give me something." 

"No I didn't tell her." 

"It was the perfect time. Why not?" 

"I was about to but then the fireworks started." Everything he said was the truth, he just chose to respect his own and Beth's privacy and not give any more details. 

"Oh well. I'm sure you'll get your chance." 

"Yeah." 

She arrived a short time later with his graduation gift and a smile. "Hey," she said, kissing his cheek. 

Tom raised his eyebrow at the new display of affection between them. 

"Hey, yourself. Whatcha got there?" Jack asked her. 

"A present. I would have brought it yesterday if someone had told me his party was a graduation party." She nudged him with her shoulder. 

"Sorry about that." 

"That's ok. I forgive you." The look Jack and Beth gave each other screamed attraction and Tom immediately felt like a third wheel. 

"Uh, I'm going to head down to the lake. You guys take your time." Tom left and Jack looked at Beth. 

"New suit?" he asked, fingering the skinny strap on her shoulder that peeked out from under the neck of her oversized t-shirt. It was purple. He was pretty positive she didn't have a purple one before. 

"Yeah." 

"Can I open my gift?" 

"Sure." She handed it to him and waited. It was a picture frame that said BFF's across the bottom and inside was a selfie they had taken a few weeks before at graduation. 

"Maybe it should say something else now?" Jack suggested. 

"You'll always be my best friend, Jack. No matter what." 

"Thank you for this. It will maybe help me not miss you as much when you leave in a few weeks." It wasn't going to though. He felt the ache in his heart and stomach already just imagining her gone. 

"Hey, don't look so worried. It will be ok. We will see each other a lot." 

"Wanna help me get the tubes from the shed?" 

"Sure." He took her fingers in his hand and they walked to the shed in the yard. As soon as they were safely hidden away from prying eyes, he pulled her close. "You didn't really need help getting the tubes, did you?" she asked with a smirk. 

"Are you saying I brought you in here just to practice our smooching?" he asked, pretending to take offense. 

"Pretty sure you did." 

"Ok, well, yes. I can't really deny it since we said we would always be honest with each other. I want to at least make it to a B-." 

"So, what are you waiting for then?" 

"Not really waiting. This is just new. We haven't really discussed details about boundaries or anything." 

"I say no roaming hands and no kissing in front of others at this point. I'm still not sure about how our families are going to react to our new relationship." 

"Agreed." 

"But since there aren't any others here at the moment…." She blushed, surprising herself with her flirting. She couldn't deny that his kiss yesterday had changed her feelings about him, or at least made her realize how she actually felt. Ever since then, she had thought about nothing else. 

He smiled, his dimples popping. Why had she never noticed how crazy adorable he was when he smiled? 

He grabbed her hands and slowly captured her lips, trying to hold himself back from getting carried away. 

"Jack!" his mom yelled from the deck. 

Jack pulled away from Beth and grabbed a tube before walking out the door. Beth grabbed another and followed. 

"Yeah, Ma?" 

"There you two are. Hi, Beth. Your Dad and I are headed into LA for a few days." 

"You are?" 

"Yeah. We are leaving in a few minutes. You got things covered here?" 

"Yeah. You can trust me." 

"I know. Just remember the rules." 

There weren't an overabundance of them but one that now made an impact was no girls in the house. "No problem, Ma. Have a good trip." 

"Thanks, Jack. See you in a few days." 

"Rules?" Elizabeth asked after she had gone inside. 

"Yeah you know, like no parties, no drinking, no girls in the house." 

"Ah. Good rules." 

"Yeah." 

"Let's go float," Elizabeth suggested. So that's what they did. 

They spent their days and evenings together for the next six weeks, each of them falling hard for the other. About a week before Elizabeth was supposed to leave for college , Jack took her out on a date. 

He picked her up, which wasn't all that unusual, even in their friendship, so her family wasn't suspicious. 

What made her parents suspicious was Jack showing up in his parents SUV, in a suit, with a bouquet of flowers. 

"I knew it," William muttered from the window. "I knew this would happen, Grace." 

"What, dear?" 

"Her and that Thornton boy. I knew it." 

Grace walked over and watched them walk out the door, Jack's hand on her lower back. "He's a gentleman. I don't see anything wrong with showing her respect, do you?" 

"Of course not. But she is leaving in a week." 

"Maybe that's why he's making it special. Maybe that's the only reason." 

"He is staying here to go to school so I guess that's an upside." 

"She's almost nineteen. She's responsible and he very obviously cares about her and you know as well as I do, he would never do anything to mess up their friendship. We need to trust her choice, William." 

…. 

"So where are we going?" Elizabeth asked him as they drove. 

"Lakeside Grille." 

"Awesome. I'm in the mood for shrimp scampi." 

Jack reached for her hand and she readily gave it. Tonight was the night. He was going to say the words. It had been a magical summer and not only was he ready to tell her, he also had made a decision about what he was going to get a degree in. He had thought long and hard and he knew that if he wanted to marry her someday, and he did, he would need to be able to support her and a family. 

"I made a decision about my degree." 

"Did you?" 

"Yeah. I am going to go for my criminal justice associate's degree." 

"You're going to be a police officer." 

"Yeah. What do you think?" She was silent for a moment, just staring at their hands. "Beth?" 

"Jack, I don't want to lose you." 

"What? I'm not going anywhere. What do you mean?" 

"That is a dangerous job." 

"It can be but it's an important one. You know my dad used to be an officer, right?" 

"Yeah. And he got hurt." 

He squeezed her hand to get her to look at him. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." He hoped she would be proud of him but he could see she was scared. 

"It's ok. I am proud of you. That was a big decision." 

"Honestly, it was important to me that I pick something that can support a family. I also know what's involved with it so I'm more prepared." 

"Tell me about it. How much schooling is involved?" 

"Two years and then about six months at the police academy." 

"Promise me that you will be careful, Jack. I'm serious. I love you and I can't lose you." 

He looked at her, almost not believing what she had just told him. It was almost as if it had been easy for her to say. Why had it been so hard for him? 

"I love you too and I promise I will always be careful." 

"Ok." He saw her wipe her cheek and then look out the window. 

When they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, he turned off the car, walked over and opened her door and held out his hand. As soon as she was standing he dried another stray tear from her cheek and smiled. "You look amazing tonight." 

"So do you. I hardly ever see you dressed up." 

"I wanted tonight to be special. We only have a week left before you leave and I thought getting dressed up and going out to dinner was a good idea." 

"Don't forget the flowers." 

"And the "I love you"?" 

"Yes, that too, absolutely." 

"I feel like I've loved you forever," he confessed. 

"You have?" 

"Since we met, pretty much." 

"We were eight! You didn't love me when we were eight." 

"I did. Why do you think I kissed Masey Simon? You kissed Bobby and I was so jealous." 

"Why did you wait ten years to tell me?" 

"Lots of reasons but I think the important part is now that we said it and we don't have any secrets." 

The night was one more perfect night in a summer full of them. 

….. 

A week later, the night before Elizabeth was to leave for Vancouver, she met Jack at the lookout for dessert. She took him strawberry shortcake and whipped cream and they shared it as they sat under the stars and full moon. 

They didn't speak much because neither of them wanted to talk about the next day. It was too hard. 

It was bittersweet for her because she was excited to finally be starting her life. Finally moving forward. Yet, she was sad because the handsome guy next to her was going to still be here. 

He was proud of her and his own classes were starting in a few days and he was happy about that. That didn't erase the ache deep inside. 

"I think we need to say goodbye tonight," he told her as he took a bite. 

"You can't come to my house in the morning?" 

"Beth, I can't say goodbye in front of your parents. They don't know about us and I don't want this to be how they find out." 

"I understand." 

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded and pushed the dish into his hand. Her appetite for dessert was gone now. 

"It's getting late. I should get home." 

"It's only 9:30." 

"This is too hard," she said, her voice breaking. 

He stood and helped her up, pulling her into his arms. "I love you so much." 

"Me too." 

"We will see each other for Thanksgiving, right?" 

"Yeah but that's three months away, Jack." 

"And then Christmas and New Years and Spring Break and then summer will be here again. It will go fast." 

"You are just trying to make me feel better." 

"Yep. Is it working?" 

"A little." She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Promise me you won't find some other girl and fall in love with her." 

"I'm gonna love you forever, Beth Thatcher."


	3. Chapter 3

***In the previous chapter, I mentioned Beth heading to Vancouver for school, but that was an oopsie. Originally, the story was going to be in Canada. I changed it to California and forgot that one mention of Vancouver. So, to clarify, she's actually going to UCLA****

Thanksgiving Break, Freshman year 

Elizabeth was almost home. She was so excited to see Jack after almost three months. They talked or texted multiple times a week but both of them wanted to get the best grades possible so they decided not to talk every night. 

Now, she was driving down the road that Jack lived on. She decided to go see him before going to her own house to prevent being stopped from leaving again.

She honked her horn and stopped in his driveway. He ran out and opened her door before she could do it herself. 

She smiled and got out, walking right into his arms. "Hi," she whispered, not wanting to break the moment. "Where are your parents?" 

"Inside but Mom knows about us so…" He couldn't speak anymore because she had already cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, making them both breathless rather quickly. "Wow. Have you been practicing?" 

"Stop!" she said with a laugh. "Oh gosh, I missed you so much." He held her for a few moments and then they slowly wandered up to the house. "Wait! She knows?" 

"That took you awhile." 

"I was distracted. How does she know?" 

"She kinda heard me talking to you on the phone." 

"Oh." 

"Don't worry, she loves you, just not like I do," he said with a wink. 

She kissed his cheek. "I hope not." She hugged him again. "Did I mention that I missed you?" 

"Yeah, once or twice. I missed you too." 

Charlotte opened the door and smiled. "Come on inside, you two." 

Elizabeth let go and blushed. "Hi, Mrs. Thornton." 

"Hello, dear. I made hot cocoa." 

"Yum!" 

"Now tell me all about school," Charlotte said, looping her arm through Elizabeth's. 

….. 

Elizabeth's phone kept vibrating in her pocket. She knew it was Julie who was more than likely trying to track her down because their parents were anxious to see her too. 

"I'm sorry. I can't stay much longer. My family wants to see me." 

Jack felt like the most selfish person in the world but he didn't want her to go. He just got her back, if only until Sunday afternoon. 

"Of course, dear," Charlotte said. "I understand. I hope you have a wonderful holiday tomorrow." 

"Thank you. Walk me out?" she asked Jack. 

He stood, still holding onto her hand, and walked to the door. 

"Tomorrow, I need to help my mom cook. Do you maybe want to come help?" 

"Me? I can't cook. I burn water." 

"I know, but you can just cut veggies or something. No cooking necessary." 

"Are you sure your mom won't mind? Or your dad?" 

"Of course not. Please? I want to be with you." He couldn't say no to that. 

"Sure. What time?" 

"Ten?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow." 

"Yeah." 

…. 

That night the two talked for hours, never running out of things to say. Finally they hung up around three in the morning, knowing they would see each other very soon. 

Around ten o'clock, Jack rang the bell. Elizabeth opened it, an apron around her waist, her hair tied back. "Hey," she said with a smile. 

"Hey yourself. Are you sure about this?" 

She kissed him and nodded. "I'm sure. It's not like you've never met my family before." 

"I know. I just want them to like me." 

"Mom does for sure, and Dad is just a toughie. He loves his daughters." 

"I love one in particular." Jack stepped forward and kissed her. "You look cute in this apron." She looked exactly how he imagined she would after they got married and she was cooking dinner for them. Domestic, beautiful. 

"Thanks. Now let's go cook. The carrots, celery, onions, and potatoes are begging to be cut." 

…. 

Grace watched Beth interacting with Jack. Their looks and brief touches confirmed her suspicions. They were definitely more than best friends. 

For instance, Beth was standing next to Jack cutting veggies. Their shoulders were touching, their hips touching. No space between them. Every so often Beth turned her head and looked up at him, blushing when he smiled down at her.

…. 

It was killing Jack having her so close when he couldn't really touch her. She smelled amazing and looked adorable, her curls breaking free from her ponytail. What he wouldn't give to be able to kiss her right now. 

He knew her mom was watching them so he was 99% sure she knew something.

…. 

"Jack? Will you help me for a moment?" 

"Uh…help with what?" 

"There are a few ingredients I forgot in the pantry. I could use a few more hands." She already had started walking toward the pantry. His eyes darted to Grace who just smiled at him. 

He stood and walked slowly to the pantry. 

"Jack, can you reach this can on the top shelf for me?" 

He walked over and grabbed it. "Really? Pork and beans? Who in this family eats this and especially at Thanksgiving?" 

"Me?" 

"Mmhmm." 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly. "I love you." 

"I love you too but you should know, I think your mom has figured us out." 

"I know. That's ok." 

"Not if she catches us in here making out." 

"One kiss is hardly making out but can I have one more kiss?" 

He looked at the door. "I'm kinda liking this version of you. Rebellious Beth is kinda hot." 

She giggled and kissed him again and then walked out of the room. 

She walked smack into her father. "Daddy! Happy Thanksgiving." 

Jack walked up behind her and stopped before running into them both. "Hello, sir." 

"Beth, I need to speak with you in my office, please." The word "please" did nothing to make Jack feel more at ease in this situation. He assumed William had heard their flirtations and kisses and now, seeing them both coming out of the pantry… 

"Now!" he yelled for emphasis. 

"I should go," Jack mentioned. He squeezed her hand and smiled. "I'll call you tonight." 

She nodded and went in to her father's office. 

"Close the door," William told her. 

"Dad." 

"Elizabeth, how long?" 

"What?" 

"You know what! You and that Thornton boy. How long?" 

"Daddy, he's been my best friend for almost eleven years. You know that." 

"I knew this would happen. I heard you two in there. You LOVE him?" 

"You were eavesdropping. What have I done to make you stop trusting me?" 

"You're grounded." 

"Daddy, I don't live here. I live in Los Angeles." 

"You're staying here so you're grounded." 

"What does that mean?" 

"No seeing him anymore." 

"Dad!" 

"No. He's not for you." 

"He is. You know him. He is wonderful and kind and would never hurt me. Most of all, he makes me happy. Why don't you want me happy?" 

"You know I do." 

"You don't. I can't stay here. I hope you have a good Thanksgiving." 

"You're choosing him over your own family?" 

"You're giving me no choice! I can't just stop seeing him. I love him." 

She walked out of his office and walked up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it, trying to slow down her heart. How was this happening? She pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Jack. 

"I need a place 2 stay." 

….. 

"Jack? What's wrong?" His face had gone white and Charlotte noticed. 

"Beth….her Dad isn't happy about us. Now she needs a place to stay." He looked up at her, a hopeful look in his eyes. 

"Oh, honey. I don't know. Go talk to your father." 

"Mom he doesn't know about us." 

"Of course he does. I don't keep secrets from your father." 

Jack typed "one sec" in his phone and went off to find his Dad. 

He found him in the basement. "Dad?" 

"Yeah, bud." Tom stood slowly from his crouched position next to a few boxes. 

"May I talk to you?" 

"May I? Must have to do with something important if you're being so careful with your grammar." Tom flashed his dimples and laughed at his own joke. "Must be Beth." 

Jack looked up at his father who stood at around 6 feet two inches. His hair matched Jack's, with a few gray strands mixed in, and his dimples, and he was the best dad anyone could ask for. 

"Yeah." 

"What's got you so worried?" 

"Her Dad. He found out about us and he's not happy." 

"William Thatcher…yeah. I can't imagine anyone would be good enough in his eyes for his daughters." 

"The Kensington boys would be. Beth said he's always pushing them together." 

"How did he find out about you?" 

Jack blushed and looked away. "Uh…well, he heard us….talking in the pantry." 

"Talking, huh?" Tom laughed again, taking note of Jack's pink cheeks. 

"We were, I swear, but we may have kissed a couple times. Nothing to make him so mad." 

"I trust you, Jack." For that Jack was grateful. "But you were in his house. Probably should have waited to steal a few kisses until you weren't." 

"Yeah. I know. But anyway, Beth texted and she needs a place to stay." 

"He kicked her out?" 

"I'm not sure. But she doesn't have anywhere else to go." 

Tom sat on the couch and thought a moment. "What did your mom say?" 

"To ask you." 

Tom stood and yelled up the stairs. "Char, honey? Can you come down here a moment?" 

Jack's phone buzzed. "Beth?" Jack answered it. 

"Jack, I don't know where to go." He could hear her crying in the phone. That ripped at his heart. 

"Babe, don't cry. I'm talking to my parents about it now. Can you wait just a minute? I'll call you back." 

"I'm in your driveway, just so you know." 

"Ok. Sit tight. I'll call you back." 

His parents had been chatting by the stairs. They walked over and stood by him.

"Ok, so she can stay here until she heads back to school. But there are some rules," his dad started. 

"She's here, in the driveway. Should I have her come in so she can hear too?" 

"Sure." 

A few minutes later, the four of them were sitting in the living room in the basement. 

"It's good to see you, Beth," Tom began. 

"You too, Mr. Thornton." 

"I understand that you need a place to stay?" 

"Yes, sir. Just until I go back to school on Sunday afternoon." 

"You are welcome to stay here but there are some things we need to talk about." 

"Rules?" Beth asked. 

"Well, guidelines." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Just a few things. I trust both of you, Charlotte and I both do. That being said, you both can't be down here at the same time alone since this is where Beth's room is." 

Jack and Elizabeth nodded. That made sense. 

"Second, Beth, we love having you in Jack's life, he's never been happier, but we don't want to be the reason why you aren't talking to your parents." 

"You're not, sir." They all looked at her, knowing the real truth. "Well, my dad is trying to protect me, not that there is anything to protect me from. He just thinks that things have to be the same all the time. That it has to be only the way he wants them." 

Jack took her hand and laced their fingers together. "You should talk to him, Beth." 

"He's so mad and I told him I was not going to stay there." Jack could see her tears coming again. He knew she loved her family as much as he loved his. 

"He loves you. He just wants what's best for you." 

"He told me I couldn't see you anymore," she said, her voice breaking. 

Jack closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. "So you told him you were leaving." 

"Yes. I can't stop seeing you, Jack." 

"He's your dad." 

"You are my…Jack...I chose you. Please don't make me take it back. I need you more than I need him controlling me. I'm an adult. I'm nineteen and I don't live with him. He can't tell me who I can be with anymore." 

"I'm not going to make you do anything but you can't just choose me over them. Family is important." 

"You're my family." 

She was his too, but there had to be a way that she could mend fences with her Dad and still see him. He just didn't know how yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth left Sunday as planned without making up with her Dad. It didn't feel freeing or that everything would be just fine like she thought it might. It felt horrible. 

Jack assured her that everything would be ok, but she couldn't see how. She wasn't giving Jack up. That wasn't an option. 

When she parked her Jeep in the lot and grabbed her suitcase from the back, she took a deep breath and forced a smile. Her roommate Faith, would know something was wrong if she wasn't all giddy from seeing Jack. 

She walked in the door of her dorm suite, shutting it behind her. "Hey," Faith said from the couch. 

"Hey," Elizabeth responded. 

"How was Thanksgiving?" she asked, following her into her bedroom and flopping down on the bed. 

"Fine." 

"And how was your hottie boyfriend?" 

"Good," she said simply. He was good. And Thanksgiving was too. Charlotte cooked a great meal. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. How was your Thanksgiving?" 

"I had Chinese food and read a book." 

"Chinese? You couldn't even find a turkey dinner somewhere?" Elizabeth knew the holidays were difficult for Faith. Her parents had been killed two years before in a car accident and her older brother lived in London. She didn't have family to go home to and she had declined Elizabeth's offer to join her for the holidays. 

"You know Chinese is my favorite and it doesn't matter what I eat. Holidays aren't a big deal." Faith watched her friend unpack. She could tell something was wrong. She knew Elizabeth. "Did you and Jack have a fight?" 

"No." 

"Beth?" Elizabeth turned and looked at Faith. She was a good listener and maybe a fresh perspective would help. 

"My dad found out about Jack. He grounded me and told me I can't see Jack." 

"But you don't live there." 

"I know. I told him that and then I left. I chose Jack." 

"You left?" 

"Yeah. I stayed in Jack's basement and ate Thanksgiving dinner with them. Then I came back here." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"About what?" 

"Christmas. Your dad's big office party that you go to every year? Volunteering in the city at the shelter? Decorating the tree the week before? Shopping for presents on Christmas Eve with Julie? Beth, all those things mean something to you, with the possible exception of the office party." 

"I don't know. Maybe I'll stay here with you." 

"What about Jack?" 

"I don't know, Faith! I don't know if I can fix this. I chose Jack over my father. He won't just forgive that." 

….. 

Jack worked on his plan for the next few weeks, needing it to be perfect. He wanted William Thatcher's approval. No, he needed it. Elizabeth was the one. She would be his wife one day and he didn't want her estranged from her family when that happened. 

He made a few last changes on his document and then printed it, reviewing it with a critical eye. He put himself in William's position. What if his daughter was seeing a man that was in a different circle, so to speak? What if she had made the decision on her own and had no intention of breaking up with the man, even though it was what he demanded? 

After giving it one last look, he took it upstairs to his Dad. 

"Dad?" 

"Yeah, bud." 

"May I speak with you?" 

"Have a seat." Jack pulled out the kitchen chair across from his father and folded his hands. "What's on your mind?" 

"I need your help." 

"You've got it." 

"What if you had a daughter and she was dating a man that you don't care for, not because of mistreatment of any kind, but because he comes from the wrong family?" 

"That would never come into my head, Jack. I would never think that way." 

"What if you were a different person? Like say, William Thatcher. What would change your mind about the man your daughter loved?" 

"It seems I have a trust issue. Not only the man but also my daughter. I don't trust her judgement, maybe because she's young, but mostly because she's choosing someone I wouldn't choose." 

"What would help you to trust them? Would this?" He slid the paper in front of his Dad. 

"A resume?" 

"More like a five year plan of sorts." 

"Its pretty extensive, bud. You worked hard on this." 

"I had to, Dad. I love her with everything that I am. I'm going to marry her but I can't without the two of them on better terms. Without knowing he approves of me." 

"This shows how hard you've thought about your future. It shows how you plan on taking care of his daughter. If I was him, this would at the very least, ease my concerns." 

Jack nodded and took the paper back. "Thanks, Dad." 

"I'm proud of you, Jack. You are a good man." 

"Well, let's just hope William Thatcher agrees with you." 

…. 

It was a week before Christmas and Elizabeth still had no idea what to do about going home. School was out until January 3rd and Faith was on a plane to London to spend Christmas with her brother. 

Back home, Jack had a meeting with William Thatcher. He hadn't mentioned it to Elizabeth, in case things went badly. If they went well, it would be a Christmas to remember. 

Jack rang the bell at the Thatcher estate, forcing himself not to fidget. He had never been this nervous before. His heart was beating wildly and his palms were sweaty, which wasn't good for the paper he held in his hand. 

"Oh! Jack, please come in," Julie said, pulling him inside the foyer. "Daddy is waiting in his study. Whoa, you look nervous. Don't worry too much. His bark is worse than his bite. Well, mostly." 

"Julie, just show Jack where his study is," Grace told her, reigning her in. 

"Sorry. This way." 

Julie left him just outside the door. He knocked. 

"Come in," his stern voice commanded. 

"Mr. Thatcher." 

"Mr. Thornton. Have a seat." 

Jack sat in the expensive brown leather chair that faced the desk. "Thank you for meeting with me." 

He nodded, a stoic expression on his face. "Does Beth know this is happening?" 

"No, sir. I thought it best not to tell her until after." 

"Smart move. If I may ask, why do you want to meet with me?" 

"I want to address concerns that you have regarding my family and my character." 

"Your character is not my concern. If it was, Beth would not have been allowed to be around you as you grew up." 

"My family then. My father was a state trooper for fifteen years, sir. He won many medals of honor, saved many lives." 

"That is commendable but I am aware of those facts." 

"Then what is it that concerns you about me? I've never treated Elizabeth with anything but the utmost respect. She means everything to me." 

"She is my daughter. I have always been the caregiver and protector in our family. I have recently been informed by my wife that I incorrectly assumed that that would continue as she grew up. I also apparently incorrectly assumed that I would have a say in whom she chose to fall in love with. Grace said my heart is living in the 19th century." 

"Sir, may I show you something?" 

"Of course." Jack placed the paper in front of William. 

"This is my plan, sir. This is how I plan on taking care of Beth and our family when it's time. I'm very serious about following in my father's footsteps as an officer." 

William read and reread the page multiple times before sitting back and looking at Jack in the eyes. 

"This is impressive, Jack. I like what I see in you. Coming to me couldn't have been easy." 

"No, sir. It wasn't." 

"I don't have a say anymore in how Elizabeth lives or where, or with whom." 

"No, sir, but you have her heart. She needs to know that she has your support. I need to know that WE have your support." 

"Are you asking for her hand, Mr. Thornton?" 

"Not yet, sir. One day, yes I will." 

William stood, walked around the desk, and shook Jack's hand. "When that day comes, I will approve." 

"And now, sir, do you approve?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank you." 

…. 

The next evening…

Elizabeth wiped her cheeks and slipped under her covers. Then her phone buzzed. She picked it up, almost dropping it when she saw that it was her father calling. 

"Dad?" 

"Beth, where are you?" 

"At school." 

"No, I mean, I've been knocking on your door for ten minutes. You haven't answered." 

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep in the tub and…wait. You're here?" 

"Yes." Elizabeth walked to the door and unlocked it. "Daddy?" 

He opened his arms and she walked in to them, her tears once again falling down her cheeks. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I wasn't being fair to you or Jack. Please come home." 

"I can't be without him, Dad. So unless you say I can stay with you and see him too, I'll just stay here." She walked into her living room and opened her small refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water. 

"Honey, I won't stop you from seeing him. It's your decision and that's what I meant by not being fair." 

"You won't…I mean, you're not going to stop me?" 

"No. Beth, I know you love him and that boy loves you a lot." 

She laughed, despite her tears. "He's wonderful and I miss him." 

"We best not keep him waiting then." 

She stood and ran into her room, slipping a cocktail dress and heels in a garment bag, hoping Jack would go to the office party with her this year. Then she packed all the other things she would need for the next two weeks in record time. 

"Ok, I'm ready." 

When she walked into the room, her father was sitting on the couch with Jack. "Hey," he said with a grin. 

"Hey, yourself!" He stood and wrapped her in a tight hug. Without thinking she reached up and kissed him, forgetting her Dad was in the room. Until he cleared his throat. "Sorry, Dad." Her cheeks turned bright red. 

"I'll take your bags to the car. Don't be long," he told them, conveying that he was trusting them not to get carried away in his absence. 

"Jack? What are you doing here? With my father of all people?" 

"It's a long story." 

"I want to know." 

"I think it's a story that calls for a cup of hot chocolate in front of the fireplace in your living room while everyone decorates that giant tree." 

"That sounds perfect." Taking advantage of the being alone once more, he kissed her this time. 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too." 

"We should probably get out to the car before he rethinks this whole thing." 

…..

It was around ten PM and Jack and Elizabeth sat in the estate's living room, only the fireplace and the Christmas tree lighting the room. 

Julie was sleeping on the settee about ten feet away, giving them a bit of privacy, but keeping their boundaries in tact. 

"I can't dance, Beth. I wouldn't want to embarrass your family." She had just dropped the bomb that she wanted him to go with her to William's annual Christmas office party that was held in the ballroom of the Four Seasons in Los Angeles. Now his insecurities were showing. 

"You would never embarrass us, first of all. Second, it's not all about dancing. The food is amazing and the music is great." 

"What do I wear?" 

"A tux." 

"I don't own one." 

"You rent one. Jack, I'll go with you tomorrow. Look, if you really don't want to go, you don't have to, but I really don't want to get stuck dancing with Charles all night when I could be with the man I love." 

"You're not dancing with Charles." 

"You'll go?" 

"I'll go." She stood up and held out her hands. "What?" 

"Let's dance." 

"There's no music." 

"We don't need it." He stood up and she took his one hand and placed it on her lower back. Then she took his other hand and held it out. "Ok, now this is how you hold me." 

"I'm already good at that," he flirted. 

"You are, but I meant the dance hold." 

"Oh." She smiled and then explained about the simple waltz step, or it was simple to her. "I'm just not good at this." He dropped his arms and sat back down. 

"Since when do you give up, Jack? I've known you for eleven years and I have never known you to do that." 

"I don't want your dad to regret letting us be together." 

"Because of a dance? Not happening. Let's try something easier." She clasped her hands behind his head, her arms resting on his shoulders. "Now put your hands on my hips," she told him. 

He smiled and did as she asked. "Now what?" he wondered, his eyes gazing at her lips. 

"Just sway, back and forth." He did as she asked again, but not before stealing a kiss. "Kissing is not part of dancing." 

"Why not? We can start a new trend." 

"I can guarantee that my dad's stuffy lawyer friends won't be joining us in that trend in the ballroom of the Four Seasons." 

"No, they wont, as much fun as it would be," Julie said with a yawn. "I'm going to bed. Coming, Beth?" 

"In a bit. I'm going to say goodnight to Jack first." 

"Ok, but don't do anything I wouldn't do. You know, I've never understood what that meant. I mean, I would totally make out with a boy if I could, so that sentence…" 

"Jules! Go to bed." 

"Yeah yeah. Night, Jack." 

"Night, Julie." 

The couple laughed as they strolled to the door. "So tomorrow, we will find you a tux, ok?" 

"Yeah. Let's go to the mall. I can pick up a few last gifts." 

"Oooh, for me?" She slipped her arms around his waist and stepped close. 

"I already have yours." He stared down at her, his lips almost grazing hers. 

"You do?" He moved slightly, kissing her soft lips. 

"Yeah. I've had it for months." 

"Seriously?" 

"Mmhmm." 

"This is going to be the best Christmas." 

"I agree." He kissed her once more and then walked out the door. "Love you." 

"Love you too." 

…. 

A few days later, Christmas Eve morning, Jack accompanied Elizabeth to the homeless shelter to serve meals and organize the Christmas activities for the next day. He went with her every year, but this year it seemed more important to do it together. More meaningful to share what they had with others. 

"Marc! Good to see you, man!" Jack told the manager of the shelter, giving him a fist bump. 

"You too, Thornton. And you, Miss Beth." He looked down at their intertwined fingers and raised his eyebrows. "Finally! Thank God Almighty you two finally figured it out!" 

Elizabeth blushed and Jack laughed. "I had to convince her that it was worth the chance. Now I'm never letting her go," he said with a glance in Elizabeth's direction. 

"Good man, good man. Let's get you two started in the pantry. Making up delivery boxes for tomorrow." 

The shelter delivered meals on Christmas day to homebound people and families. Jack had even helped with deliveries in the past. It was so rewarding to see how much a hot meal meant to those who needed it. It put things in perspective. 

As they made up the boxes, two of hundreds, Elizabeth thought about what Jack had told Marc. "Never letting me go?" 

"Nope. Never ever." 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Promise?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Even if I have ten babies and gain a hundred pounds?" 

"More to love," he said with a shrug. 

"Even if I grow a hunchback and lose all my teeth?" 

"Even if you grow hair on your chin and a wart on your perky little nose, I will never, ever, ever let you go." She laughed and bumped his hip with hers. 

"I have a perky nose?" 

"Yep. Its cute." He started another box and then stopped. "For the record, three babies is enough." 

"Ok, three is good," she agreed. 

That afternoon, after making about a hundred boxes, they each went home and prepared for the party at the hotel. 

Jack struggled with his bowtie so he ran upstairs to get help from his dad.

"Dad, I can't get this." 

Tom stood up from the couch and smiled. "Well, look at you, all gussied up for the party." 

"Yeah. Its uncomfortable," he said, tugging at the sleeves and the collar. 

"Relax, bud. It will get easier as soon as you see Beth. You're doing this for her, right?" 

"Yeah. She's worth the discomfort." 

"Maybe don't tell her that." 

"Dude! There's a giant limo out front," Tom informed him. 

Jack took a deep breath in and blew it out. "Ok, you're set." 

"Thanks, Dad." 

The doorbell rang and Jack answered it. "Hey." 

Elizabeth stepped in and smiled. "Hey, yourself. Wow. You look…" 

"So do you." 

"I want a picture or five," Charlotte announced, a camera in her hand. 

"Ma," Jack protested. 

"Look, you two were too stubborn to go to prom and it will be a few years until your wedding. Indulge me." 

Elizabeth removed her light jacket, revealing her burgundy lace, off-the-shoulder dress. It hit her knees, swinging slightly as she moved. She stepped into Jack's arms and smiled. 

Charlotte snapped a few as they gazed at each other and then she made them pose. "Perfect. Now go have a great time."


	5. Chapter 5

The ballroom was absolutely the most elegant room he had ever walked into. The Christmas decorations were typical, but the green garland accented by pops of gold. Candles were strategically placed on tables and music was playing not too loudly so you could still carry on a conversation. 

"Wow," he whispered, grabbing her hand. "This is.." 

"Right? It's my favorite party every year. Wait until you try the roast turkey with cranberry walnut stuffing." 

His mouth watered just thinking about it. He noticed couples dancing, which made him nervous but not as much as if he and Beth hadn't been practicing every day. He thought he was passable now. He could even hold her correctly.

They sat down at the table where their names were on little placards. Even the champagne glasses and plates were outlined in gold. 

Jack slipped his arm around the back of Beth's chair, his fingertips just grazing her bare shoulder. "You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps. 

"Thank you." He looked way too sexy in his tux. She wanted to find a quiet spot and…. 

"Beth! Did you see the tree?" Julie asked, interrupting her thoughts and, sitting down in the chair next to her. 

"Yes, it's hard to miss." 

"True." 

"I wish we were at home in front of a fire right now," he whispered again, kissing her temple. 

"Yours or mine?" 

"No preference. Just really want to kiss you." 

"Hey, no secrets," Julie said, feeling left out. 

Jack moved back and Beth immediately missed his close proximity. He smelled so yummy. 

At that moment, her parents joined the table so they needed to behave like adults. 

"So, Jack. How is your criminal justice degree coming along?" William asked. 

…. 

After dinner, Jack and Beth danced to a few slow songs and then decided to check out the balcony at the far end of the ballroom. 

Her jacket had been checked in the coat room so Jack took off his tux jacket and slipped it over her shoulders so she wouldn't get chilly. 

"Thank you." 

Jack put his hand in his pocket and smiled. It seemed like a good time.

He pulled her closer out on the balcony, claiming they needed to stay warm but really he had wanted to be as close as possible. 

"I have your Christmas present, Beth." 

"Now?" 

"Yeah, I thought this could be a new tradition. We open a gift on Christmas eve." 

"I don't have yours though." 

"That's ok. I'd really like to give you yours anyway." 

She nodded and then gasped when she saw the little black box in his hand "Jack," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. 

"These last few months have been so hard being away from you. I never knew how much I could miss someone." 

"I know." 

He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much and I wanted to get you something that will remind you of that and also that I am committed to you. You are the one for me, Beth. Always." 

He opened the box and she smiled. "A promise ring?" 

"Yes. I promise you that one day, I will make you my wife and I will love you forever." 

He slid the ring on her right ring finger and then hugged her tight. "Its beautiful." She looked at the silver double heart ring with a small diamond in each heart. "Our hearts are connected." 

"Yes. But they're intertwined, they won't separate." 

"I love that thought." 

"Me too." 

She reached up and kissed him softly. "Thank you." 

"Merry Christmas." 

Charles watched the whole scene from his seat in the ballroom. Who was this guy? Why was Beth accepting a ring and kissing him? 

Charles stood and met them as they walked into the ballroom from the balcony. Their faces showed joy and happiness. Hers changed as soon as she noticed him walking toward them. 

"Charles," she said with a nod. 

"Beth. You look lovely this evening." Charles could see the tension in his face. 

"Thank you. Charles, this is my boyfriend, Jack Thornton. Jack, Charles Kensington, an old acquaintance." 

Jack let go of her hand and offered it to Charles. "Nice to meet you, Charles." Charles nodded, his eyes still glued to Beth. "Are you enjoying the party?" Jack asked, trying to take Charles' attention off of Beth. 

"Same as every year, I suppose, but this is the first time I've seen you here, Jack." 

"Yes, well things change," Jack mentioned, slipping his arm around Beth's shoulders. 

"They must. I can't imagine this is something you're used to. You know, fancy parties, ballrooms." 

"Charles, don't be a jerk," Beth told him, fire in her eyes. 

"No offense intended, I assure you. Just an observation." 

"You know, you're right, Charles," Jack told him. "This isn't my thing but spending the evening with a special woman that I love makes it something I enjoy." Jack kissed her temple and then smiled. "See you around." 

…. 

The rest of their winter break was just as perfect as the evening at the ballroom had been. Beth gifted him a nice watch, nicer than any he had ever had. They spent any free time they had together. 

When January 2nd came and Elizabeth needed to leave for college again, it was even harder than before. 

"Spring break is next," Jack told her. "End of March." 

"Faith mentioned going to San Diego and I was thinking of asking Julie. Would you want to go?" 

"Yeah, that would be fun. Maybe I could talk Tom into going and he and Julie could hang out." 

"Ok. Then, we will make plans." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "This just gets harder, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her and she, around him, just holding each other for a few minutes. 

"I better go. I have a three hour drive ahead of me." 

He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you." 

"I love you too. I'll text you when I get there." 

"Ok." 

….. 

Both of them used the next three months to concentrate on getting the best grades they could and earning a little spending money for their trip. Jack worked as a bus boy at the local restaurant, earning tips and such. Beth worked evenings at the local coffee shop as a barista. 

When the time came for their trip, they, along with Faith, Tom, and Julie flew down to San Diego using William's endless frequent flyer miles. They stayed in two suites at the beachside Catamaran Resort Hotel. It had a private beach and a spa which was perfect. Beth had talked her dad into paying for the hotel so all they spent money on was if they decided to go out for dinner or to a party or something. 

The first night they were there, they decided to explore the beach of Sail Bay. Beth slipped her sundress over her new bikini and slipped her feet into her flip flops. 

Then she tied her hair back in a messy ponytail and smiled at her reflection before heading out to see Faith and Julie. 

"Ready, ladies?" 

"Yep, let's go!" Julie said, super excited to be included in the trip. 

Twenty minutes later, they were seated in an outdoor restaurant enjoying the sun setting on the ocean. Beth couldn't think of a better place to be then right there, holding Jack's hand. 

The seafood was amazing and the ambiance beat anything they had experienced before. 

"Tom, Faith, and I are heading up to the hotel to watch a movie. You two wanna come?" Julie asked. 

Jack looked at Beth for a moment. "We could take a walk." 

She nodded. "You three go ahead. We will join you later." 

As they walked along the water a few moments later, Beth amended her previous thought. This, right now, was the only place she wanted to be. 

"You're quiet tonight," Jack told her. 

"Am I? I guess I'm just enjoying myself." 

Jack slipped his arm around her waist. "I'm glad. This has been a great night."  
They walked for a few minutes and then he stopped and faced her. "That night at the Christmas party?" 

"Yeah." 

"I saw something in your eyes when I pulled that ring box out of my pocket." 

"Yeah." There was something there. 

"What were thinking then?" 

"That you were proposing." 

"That's what I thought. What if I had? Would you have said yes?" 

"Yes." She didn't hesitate. She knew that the adorable man with his pant legs rolled up and sandals in his hand standing in front of her, was going to be her husband one day. She was certain. She knew they would have babies and be happy for many years. 

"Good to know," he told her. He slipped his arm around her shoulders again and they continued walking. 

"Why didn't you ask me, Jack?" 

They stopped again. "Because we are just starting college and I don't have a job or a place to live. It's not time yet, Beth. As much as I want to take you to the County Clerk and get a license and then find a judge, we can't. Your dad trusts me to do this right. Plus…" 

"What?" 

"I told him I would ask him first." 

"You already told him you were going to marry me?" 

"Yes. Full disclosure, babe. It was necessary to get him on my side, our side." 

She reached up and cupped his face. "I love it when you call me that." 

"Babe," he whispered with a grin. 

She kissed him and then took his hand. "You know, just because you ask me and I say yes, doesn't mean we have to run and get married. It would just mean we are engaged. That we are going to get married, at some point." 

"True, but I'm still going to ask your dad. He expects it." 

….. 

The next day, the group went to Sea World. Jack had never been so it was a good thing to experience while on vacation. 

Beth and Faith got to swim with the dolphins and beluga whales. Then they all decided to ride a few roller coasters and eat lunch. 

They left after enjoying a killer whale show and headed back to the suites to eat Chinese food from the takeout place nearby. 

"Let's see what movies are on," Julie suggested, flopping down next to Tom on the loveseat. 

Faith had a headache so she went to the girls suite and took a jacuzzi bath and fell asleep. 

Jack and Beth ate their dinner on the outside patio as the tide started coming in. 

"I'm thinking about getting an apartment in the fall," Beth told him. 

"By yourself?" 

"No, with Faith. It's more of a townhouse that we can rent. But, I'm going to keep my barista job to pay for my half of the rent." Jack nodded, thinking. "Its going to have three bedrooms so maybe you can come visit when you have time." 

"Yeah. Maybe." 

"Try not to sound so excited." 

"Sorry. I guess I'm a bit jealous." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I'm still living at home, with Tom and my parents. Going to community college. You're not." 

"I didn't realize you felt that way." 

"Me either until now but I'm happy for you." 

"But…?" 

"I just wish it was me too, experiencing things, out on my own." 

"You will." 

"When? After I graduate and head to Police academy? That's eighteen months away, at least." 

"That's not that long from now. Then it will be me, wishing I was starting my job and you will be living what you worked so hard for." Beth stood and moved over to his lap. "Will you come visit, Jack?" 

"Nothing could stop me." He looked into her eyes, her blue depths drawing him in. He sighed as she touched his cheek, her thumb grazing his lips. 

She leaned down and kissed him softly and then deepened the kiss when he slipped his arms around her back, pulling her closer. "Um, we should probably go inside," Beth stuttered a moment later. All their kisses to this point had been relatively chaste, due to the boundaries they agreed on. This one….this one had been different and she didn't want to lose control. If she hadn't stopped… 

She walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, her hand on her chest, trying to slow her heart down. 

"Beth? Can I come in?" 

"Yeah." 

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack sat next to her on the bed. 

"That kiss….Jack, we need to be careful." 

"It was pretty amazing." 

"Jack…full disclosure?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"I'm not ready for more than kisses. I'm not ready for the responsibility that comes with more. That kiss, it made me want more and…I think we need to be married first." 

"I agree with you. I think waiting is best too." 

"You do?" 

"Of course. Listen, my heart says, let's go get married. My brain knows that this can't happen yet. I agree, we need to be more careful." 

"Ok. Good. I'm glad we are on the same page." 

"Me too." 

"Let's go watch a movie." 

…. 

That night… 

"Beth?" Julie rolled toward the bed Beth was in. 

"Yeah?" 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah." 

"I saw you and Jack. That kiss…" 

"I know." 

"Have you and he….you know…" 

"What? Had sex?" 

"Yeah." 

"No and we made a promise to each other that we are going to wait until we get married." 

"But that kiss." 

"I know. Listen, it was a great kiss but it made me feel like we were moving too fast. Then we talked about it and we are going to be more careful." 

"You're old enough though. I mean, you're nineteen." 

"Yes, but age doesn't matter when I don't want what comes with sex. I don't want to always be worried month after month if I'm pregnant. When we are married, a baby will be welcomed. Now, we don't have jobs and we are still in school. It's not time." 

"Ok." 

"Promise me, Julie. You and Richie or you and Tom…who ever it is that you choose to date….please be careful." 

"You don't need to worry." 

"Ok. Goodnight." 

"Thanks, Beth." 

"You're welcome." 

….. 

A week later, they arrived back in Hope Valley. They had gone to Knott's Berry Farms, San Diego Zoo, and Legoland to finish out their week. 

It had been very enjoyable. Jack could tell his and Beth's relationship had changed, but for the better. They had more respect and trust for each other now and that was a good feeling. 

Now it was time for her to go again. "I feel like we are always saying goodbye." 

"Yeah. Next time though, it will be summer." 

"Another perfect summer. I can't wait." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight against his chest. "I love you, Beth." She tipped her chin up and met his lips with hers. 

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Beth unpacked her boxes and suitcases in her childhood bedroom. It was certainly going to be a change living under her parents roof again. If she had money to do so, she'd rent an apartment until September when she moved to the townhouse she and Faith would be taking possession of for the next year, at least. 

Her phone buzzed. "Hey," she answered. 

"Hey yourself. What are you doing?" 

"I'm unpacking." 

"Want some help?" 

"Sure. How long before you are here?" 

"Turn around." 

She spun around. "Hi." She walked over and hugged him. "I'm glad you're here." 

"I'm glad its summer again. I get to see you every day." 

She bit her lip and stepped back. "I need to talk to you about that." 

"Ok. I'm listening." 

"Monday, I start my job." 

"Job? Where?" 

"Starbucks." 

"But it's summer." Jack was really disappointed. He had dreams of spending the whole summer at the lake, tubing and swimming, stealing kisses, having barbecues. It was supposed to be perfect. 

"It is and I need to save up about five hundred dollars for my part of the security deposit for the townhouse." 

"Well, you're not working every day, are you?" 

"No, just four days a week." 

"So I'll get to see you three days a week? So much for a perfect summer." He stood up and walked out, disgusted with himself for acting like a child but too disappointed to do anything about it. 

"Jack!" Beth yelled from her window as he walked to his old truck. "Can't we talk?" 

"Let me know what day you can fit me in." 

"Jack!" 

Instead of finishing her unpacking she drove straight to the lake and walked up to the lookout, knowing that's where he would be. 

He was. "Didn't figure it would take you too long to find me." 

"Because I know the man I love like the back of my hand." She sat down next to him and dangled her legs over the edge. 

"Then you knew I wouldn't like missing out on summer with you." 

"True. But that unfortunately doesn't change the fact that I need this money." 

"I had plans for us, Beth. We were supposed to see each other every day and have barbecues and go tubing and make out when no one's looking. You were supposed to be with me. This is our summer." 

"This is our summer. We can do all those things. We can see each other every day. I'm only working from 6 to 12 those four days so in the afternoons, we can still be here tubing and barbecuing." 

"And making out?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face. 

"A little." 

"I missed kissing you," he whispered, placing a featherlike kiss on her lips. "A lot." 

She laughed. "You're a pretty good kisser now." 

"Better than Bobby Palmer?" 

"A thousand times better than Bobby Palmer." 

"Woohoo!" he yelled, jumping up and removing his shirt. "I KISS BETTER THAN BOBBY PALMER! He yelled, his voice echoing over the water. "Jump with me, Beth." 

"Uh, no. I've never done that and I never will." 

"You don't know what you're missing. Falling is exhilarating." 

"I prefer not to fall anywhere." 

"You fell in love," he pointed out. "So did I. I think that was pretty exhilarating too." 

"Jack, I'm sorry that I made you upset." 

He turned around and smiled, looking down at her. "I'm not. I was irritated but it wasn't you really. It was just a reaction. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk." 

"Its ok." 

"You forgive me?" He gave her a long sweet kiss. 

"Yes, but I'm still not jumping." 

"Come on. Don't you trust me?" 

"Trust has nothing to do with not wanting to break my neck." 

"Ok, well, I'm going. See you down there?" 

Later, Jack walked her to her Jeep to say goodbye. "Wanna go to a movie some night?" 

"Yes." 

"What do you want to see?" 

"I don't care, I just want to be with you." 

"In that case, Batman vs. Spiderman?" 

She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. "Sure. Remind me to bring a book." 

"You said you didn't care." 

"I was hoping you'd want to see a romantic movie." 

"When have I ever seen a chick flick with you, babe?" 

"First time for everything." 

"You jump off the lookout with me, I'll see a chick flick," he dared her. 

"I'll think about it. See you tomorrow." 

"See you." 

….. 

On Monday, Beth got up at five am, took a shower, and slipped into her uniform for her new job. 

When her shift started and the manager unlocked the doors, Jack was the first one to walk in. "Hey," he said with a grin. Those dimples. 

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" 

"Getting coffee." 

"You don't drink coffee." 

"Tea then. Chai tea latte please, Miss Beth, is it?" he teased, reading her name tag. 

"Yes, its Beth. And you are…?" 

"Jack." 

"Well, Jack, your latte will be ready in a moment if you'd like to step to the pickup counter." 

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Beth." 

He stayed at the table by the door for hours. When it was time for her break, she joined him. "You're still here." 

"Very astute observation, babe. I can see why you get straight A's." 

"Haha. Don't you have anything to do today?" 

"Yes, I believe I'm picking up my girlfriend from her job and taking her back to my house for a dip in the lake." 

"I have two more hours." 

"I'll wait. Maybe I'll get another chai latte and a Danish this time." 

She grabbed his hand across the table. "I'm glad you're here." She stood up and then bent down to kiss him. "Love you." 

"Love you back." 

…. 

Two hours later, Beth, exhausted and slightly grumpy, followed Jack back to his house for lunch. 

"Jack, I just realized I don't have my suit. I can't go in the lake." Hope Valley was experiencing a heat wave and the lake sounded like perfection. 

"Actually, you left a suit here one time," he told her, opening her Jeep door for her. 

"When I was twelve? I'm pretty sure I won't fit in that suit." 

"You could try. And I'll give you a t-shirt to wear over it." 

"Ok." She didn't want to go home to grab one so she would use the suit she had left there. 

"Hey, what's going on?" He could always tell when she wasn't feeling her best. 

"I'm tired and I'm hungry and….I don't know." 

"We could take a nap in the hammock." 

"Let's eat and then ok, I'd love a nap." 

After a meal of cold macaroni salad and a cheeseburger from the grill, Jack took Beth to his room, handed her the old swimsuit, that looked really small, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. 

"Ok, I'm going to ask. Jack, why do you have my old swimsuit in your dresser?" 

"Do you remember when you spent the night? Yes, we were twelve and honestly, I'm surprised your parents and mine agreed, but this was the suit you had on and I lent you clothes to change into, much like I am now. Once you left the next day, we realized you left it and we washed it. I just never remembered to give it back." 

"Good grief you were cute back then." 

"You thought I was cute?" 

"Yeah. It was no secret that my best friend was adorable and my girlfriends were all jealous of me." He grinned, apparently happy that all the girls were crushing on him. "Stop," she said with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm going to go change." 

When she came back out of the bathroom, he had to fight not to kiss her silly right there. She looked so sexy in his clothes he could barely stand it. "What? Do I look ok?" She looked down at her clothes and back up at him. 

"Uh….yeah. Very ok." She blushed and he let his eyes roam from the top of her head to her long beautiful legs and cute toes with pink and blue polish. "How does the suit fit?" 

"Well, pretty much like I thought. Let's just say this t-shirt isn't coming off." She yawned making her eyes water. 

"Ok, babe. Nap time." 

They wandered out to the two shade trees by the beach and expertly made themselves comfortable in the hammock. Both of them had spent countless hours right there but this time it was different. Before, they had laid side by side, claiming their friendship was only that. Now, they didn't pretend anymore.

Jack slipped his arm around her and sighed when she rested her head on his chest, their legs intertwined, her arm across his stomach. This was a perfect moment. 

"I love you, Beth." 

"Mmm." She had already started dozing off. 

"I'll take that to mean you love me too." 

"Shh," she said quietly. 

"Sorry." 

About an hour later, they woke up. Beth first. She smiled when she realized where she was. It felt good to lay in his arms. Even in his sleep he cherished her, his arms around her in love and protection. She stretched her neck up and kissed his chin. "Love you, Jack," she whispered. 

"Only took an hour," he mumbled. 

"Whatever." She laughed and decided she didn't want to move. 

"Wanna go for a swim?" 

It was hot and their bodies sleeping so close had created more heat so going in the cool water sounded amazing. "Yes, let's go." 

She took off her shorts but left her t-shirt on as planned. They waded out into the cool water until it was as high as their thighs and then they dove underwater.

When they popped back up, they were treading water about a foot from each other. "Much better." 

"I'm curious," he told her, moving closer. 

"About what?" 

"How small is that suit?" Now he was right in front of her, a grin on his face. 

"Its small. I was twelve with a twelve year old body. I am not twelve anymore." 

"No, you certainly are not." She felt one of his arms slip behind her back. 

"Jack, what are you doing?" He didn't answer, he just kissed her slowly and deliberately. 

"Kissing you. It's different in the water," he told her a moment later. 

She slipped her arms around his neck, letting him tread water for both of them. "How?" 

He kissed her again, holding her as close as he could. "It just is. I can't explain it." 

She smiled and before he knew what was happening, she pushed her whole body weight on his shoulders and dunked him and then swam away. 

"Hey!" She laughed as he sputtered, clearing the water out of his mouth. "What was that?" 

"I dunked you," she said with a shrug. 

"Mmhm. But why? We were having such a nice moment." 

"It was fun. You were so serious." 

"I take kissing you very seriously." 

She splashed water at him, almost a taunt or a dare. "Marco!" She yelled, diving beneath the water. 

….. 

That evening, Beth went home and Jack stayed at his. He wanted to chat with his parents. 

"Ok, dear. Go sit in the living room and we will be right in." 

He did as he was told and waited for them. About five minutes later, they joined him. 

"What's on your mind, Jack?" Charlotte asked. 

"I think I need to find a job." 

"Ok. But its summer. Don't you want to relax?" 

"Yes, but I need to save up some money." 

"For what?" 

"I want to be able to live on my own with my own vehicle. I appreciate you letting me stay here without paying rent but at some point I am going to get married. I need to be able to provide for myself before I can do that." 

His dad sat forward and looked Jack in the eyes. "I'm proud of you, son. But I think that you are rushing into things you don't need to worry about right now. Are you and Beth planning on getting married this year?" 

"No. I want to wait until I'm out of the Police Academy." 

"So about eighteen months from now." 

"Yeah." 

"I have an idea." 

"Ok." 

"I agree that you should get a job and save every penny. So eighteen months from now you will have a good savings. You can use it to pay for a down payment on a house or a condo. But, stay here while you save. You can move to the basement apartment so you have privacy, even though I still maintain the no girls rule." 

"Ok. That's a good idea. Now I just need to find a good paying job that will work with my school schedule in the Fall." 

…. 

Later, Jack was looking online for local jobs when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." 

"Hey, son. Can I talk with you?" 

"Sure, Ma." He closed his laptop and set it aside. 

"Ok, so your father didn't want me to bring this up. He said it's your business and all but…can I ask you a question?" 

"Ok." 

"I know you love Beth. You have for a long time. I'm assuming your conversation earlier was in reference to her." 

"That's not a question." 

"Alright, sassy. Are you planning on proposing soon?" 

"I don't have a ring and she certainly deserves one. So as soon as I get one, I'll ask her father and then we will go from there." 

She put a small gray box on his leg. "You have one now." 

Jack looked at the box and then up at his mom. "Ma?" 

"Open it." He slowly opened the lid. "It was my grandmother's." 

"You want me to have this?" 

"Yes. It was always my plan to give it to a daughter if I had one, or my oldest son. That's you." 

"Ma, that's very sweet." 

"Don't you like it?" 

"Its really nice." 

"Look at it this way. You wont have to buy one now or scrimp and save for that along with an apartment and school and everything else. I think Beth will love this." 

"She will. Thank you." He stood up and hugged his mom. "I really appreciate it." 

"I'm so proud of you and I love you. You know that." 

"Yes, I know." 

"I love that lovely woman you're going to marry too." 

"So do I."


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later… 

Jack looked around his basement apartment. Not too shabby. The basement had a family room, a full bathroom, and even a kitchenette. His bedroom was larger than his upstairs one as well. It even had it's own entrance. 

"Ok, I'm exhausted!" Beth said dramatically when she sat down next to Tom on the couch. "Pretty sure my legs are going to fall off now." 

"Better save energy for one more trip up the stairs because technically, you're not supposed to be down here," Tom told her. 

She groaned and forced herself to stand. Jack walked into the room. "Mom and Dad said it was ok because you were down here too, Tom." 

Beth sat back down and smiled. "What time do you need to be at work, Jack?" 

"Two hours." He worked at the restaurant he had previously bussed but now as a waiter. He was surprisingly good and he made excellent tips. He had saved quite a bit of money in the last ten days. He worked the same days Beth did, so they had to be creative in seeing each other. 

That evening Jack walked over to a booth in his section. "Good evening, what can I start you off with?" he asked without looking at the customer. 

"How about a kiss?" 

"Beth! Hi. What are you doing here?" 

"Eating dinner and I wanted to see you." 

"This is a nice surprise." 

"So, what do you recommend?" 

"The special is great. Pot roast, garlic mashed potatoes, and glazed carrots." 

"Garlic potatoes, huh? I might rethink that kiss." 

"Very funny." 

"I'll take the special. If we both have garlic breath it won't matter, right?" 

"You'll have to judge for yourself. You want iced tea?" 

"Yes please." 

"Be right back." 

He put a glass of iced tea in front of her and a roll with two little pats of butter. "Enjoy." 

"Hey, do you have a break coming up?" 

"Yeah. In about an hour." 

"Ok. Meet me in the parking lot," she said with a wink. 

When he walked out an hour later, she was sitting on the hood of her Jeep waiting. "Hey." 

"Hey yourself," he said, hopping up next to her. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing, I was hoping to cash in on that kiss I mentioned." 

"Ok." He leaned over and kissed her. "How's that?" 

"Good. Can I talk to you?" 

"Yeah. Should I be nervous?" 

She took his hand and squeezed it. "No. Faith called me today." 

"Yeah?" 

"The townhouse is going to be ready two weeks earlier than planned." 

"So you're leaving when?" 

"In about a month." Jack nodded. "Are you mad?" she wondered. 

"No. Disappointed." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I'll miss you but this is what you're wanting. You'll finally be on your own." 

"I love you." She wrapped her arm around his back and kissed his cheek. "A lot."

He smiled at her. "I love you a lot too." He kissed her once more and hopped down. "I need to get back to work. I'll text you later." 

She nodded and hopped down to get in her Jeep. 

…. 

Before they knew it, July 30th had arrived and Jack was helping her and William move all her things to the townhouse just off campus in LA. 

It was a scorcher but the townhouse was air-conditioned so the time spent outside didn't really matter. 

"This is a nice place, babe," he told her from his seat on her bed. 

"Thanks. It's small but it's the city so it's all we could afford." 

"Its three bedrooms which isn't all that small." 

"Have you seen the third bedroom? It's the size of a closet." 

"I don't mind sleeping in a closet when I visit," he said with a wink. 

"I hope you do visit." 

"I will." 

"When?" 

"I'm not sure." She sniffed and nodded. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

She shook her head and started unpacking books from her boxes.

"Beth, you can tell me." 

"This is scary." He touched her back, rubbing up and down to relax her. 

"Being out on your own?" 

"Yeah. I mean, I need to go to school and then work almost full time to afford this. What was I thinking?" 

"I'm sure most adults feel this way the first time they get an apartment or a house." 

"Can I just be a kid again?" 

"No, it doesn't work that way." 

"Ok, Beth, I have all your boxes moved in the house," her dad announced. "Oh, sorry to interrupt." 

"You're not, sir. We were just talking." 

Beth wiped her eyes and put on a brave smile. "Thank you, Dad. For helping me move." 

"You doing ok?" 

"Yeah. Just nervous, I guess." 

"If you need anything, call me." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. 

"I will, Dad." 

"I'm proud of you. I knew you'd be grown up eventually but it feels like it happened so fast." 

"Yeah. It does. Love you." 

"Love you too. I'll wait in the car for you," William told Jack. 

Beth wrapped her arms around Jack and squeezed tight, fighting to keep her tears inside. "You are going to be just fine, babe. I know you will." 

"Thank you." It was nice to feel his confidence even if she didn't have it herself. "Call me when you get home, ok?" 

"I will. Love you." He kissed her and then walked out of her bedroom. 

…. 

The almost three hour trip home gave Jack time to talk to William. It was time.

"Sir, may I speak with you?" 

"I can't really say no, can I?" he asked with a laugh. "I'm just kidding. What's on your mind?" 

"Beth's birthday is in October." 

"True, yes." 

"I am planning to drive up and surprise her." 

"She'd enjoy that." 

"Yes, and I…I think that's when I plan to propose. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…Mr. Thatcher, I'd be honored if I could have your blessing to ask her to be my wife." 

"You're a good man, Jack." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"At first I didn't realize that. I knew it but I refused to accept that my daughter had made her choice and it wasn't what I had thought was the right one. Now, though, I know you were the right choice all along. I, and her mother, give our blessing. I can't think of a better person for Beth." 

That was such a huge relief to Jack. He hadn't doubted that her father had finally accepted their relationship but he still wasn't positive he would agree with the idea of marriage. 

Yes, they were only just turning twenty but they would wait at least a year to marry and that seemed like an acceptable age. 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Thatcher." 

….. 

The next few months flew by. Jack and Beth both concentrated on school and working but they of course missed each other dearly. October 2nd couldn't come fast enough. 

Jack had planned things with Faith so that the party she wanted to give was the night before her actual birthday, reserving her actual birthday for Jack. 

"I wish you were here," she told him on the phone, on the evening of her party. 

"I know, I'm sorry I have to work." 

"When can you visit?" 

"Soon. I promise." Jack heard voices and music in the background. "You better head to your party." 

"Ok. I love you." 

"See you soon." 

…. 

Beth tried to enjoy herself but without Jack, it seemed like any old party. She felt her phone buzz in her back pocket but she wouldn't be able to hear anything over the crowd so she chose not to answer it. 

Later, when she could slip away to see who had called, she had a voicemail from Jack. 

"Hey, babe. I'm headed to the hospital. My dad….he is having chest pains and…I've never been so scared. Can you please call me?" 

Tears filled her eyes as she touched his picture on the screen to call him. 

"Hello?" 

"Jack? Are you ok?" 

"Not really. We still don't know anything. They are running a bunch of tests and…this is hard." 

"I'm on my way. Which hospital?" 

"Beth, it's such a long drive." 

"I'm coming. He's important to me too. Which hospital?" 

"Hope Valley Memorial." 

"I'll see you soon." 

"Drive carefully, please." 

"I will." 

Jack was relieved that Beth was coming. He felt so uncertain and so alone. His mom was in with his dad and Tom was sitting in the waiting room too, but Jack needed her. She would help him get through whatever happened. 

The three hour drive was agonizing for Beth. Traffic for a Friday night was typical, starts and stops, countless cars and trucks always in a hurry. In addition, Beth was worried for the whole Thornton family. 

It took about four hours to get there but she finally parked in the lot and found her way to Emergency. They weren't in the waiting room though. She texted Jack. 

"I'm in ER waiting room. Where r u?" 

"Cardiac ICU wing. Third floor. Take a left out of the elevator." 

"Ok." 

It even felt like the elevator took forever. She stepped out and took a left and there he was, leaning against the wall. 

"Hey," she said quietly. 

He opened his arms and held on to her as if she were his life raft. Then his emotions bubbled over and he cried. He had been keeping them inside but the moment he saw her, he couldn't anymore. 

She held him tight, not saying anything until he was more composed.

"Any word on his tests?" 

"No," he shook his head and blew his nose. "This waiting game is killing me." 

She nodded and took his hand. "Should we sit?" 

"You know, I just need some caffeine. Let's find a coffee shop." 

Tom was sleeping so they let him be and went in search of coffee and tea. "Happy Birthday, babe. I'm sure this isn't how you wanted to spend it." 

She stopped him and looked into his eyes. "Despite the circumstances, I'm with you so I'm exactly where I want to be." 

Jack was saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be proposing that day, but just like her, he was with who he wanted to be with. He kissed her gently and then put his arm around her and they resumed their walk. 

Jack's phone dinged, signaling a text. "It was a relatively mild heart attack. He doesn't need bypass but he needs two stents. So he's going to have surgery now." 

They picked up their cups, along with a coffee for Charlotte and hurried back so Jack could see his Dad. 

Beth stayed in the waiting room while Jack got to his dad just as they were getting ready to take him back. He was drowsy and smiling at his mom. Tom was standing off to the side. "Dad?" His tears returned, seeing him laying in the bed, looking so small for a tall man. He was a strong man but now he looked weak. 

"Hey bud," he whispered. "It's a big day for you." 

"No, Dad. Not today." He knew he was speaking of the planned proposal but he wouldn't do it when he didn't know if his dad was going to live or die. 

"Jack, don't wait. Life is too short to put things off. Listen to me. Don't wait." Jack nodded and bent down to kiss his dad's forehead. "I love you, son." 

"I love you too." 

"Charlotte, come here, love." She bent down and kissed him. "I'll be ok. Before I know what's happening, I'll open my eyes and see your beautiful face." She nodded and kissed him again. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Tom." 

"I'm sorry, we need to get him to surgery," the nurses told them. 

…. 

The surgery took a few hours. Jack and Beth slept on a loveseat by the window, her head on his shoulder and her fingers wrapped around his. Charlotte paced and Tom stared at nothing. 

"Tommy," Charlotte said, breaking into her youngest son's thoughts. He looked at her. "You ok?" 

"No." 

His seventeen year old stubbornness told him to keep his emotions at bay, faking anger instead of sadness. His heart though was crying out for some comfort. Charlotte opened her arms and he hesitated but then accepted her motherly love. "He will be ok." 

"I can't lose him, Mom." 

"Shh. Baby, it's ok." He cried quietly into her shoulder and then stepped back to wipe his eyes. "Why don't you try to rest?" 

"Only if you do too." He chose a seat and looked up at her. She sat next to him and smiled when he took her hand. He needed her strength as much as she needed his. 

"You're a good young man, Tommy. Thank you for being here." 

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "This is where I should be." 

Around four in the morning, the doctors came in and told them the surgery had gone well. He had needed three stents instead of two but otherwise, he was doing very well. 

Charlotte convinced Tom, Jack, and Beth to head home to sleep and she would stay at the hospital. 

Jack gave the car keys to his mom and then the three of them walked out to Beth's Jeep to head to the lake house. 

Tom climbed in the back and immediately started texting someone. 

"Who are you texting, bro?" Jack said, a teasing tone to his voice, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Julie." 

"My sister Julie?" Beth asked, surprise in her voice. 

"Yeah." 

"Hm. I'm surprised she's awake at 4:25 in the morning." 

"She made me promise to tell her if Dad was ok. No matter the time." 

Beth looked at Jack and smiled and then pulled out of the parking lot. 

When they stopped for gas, Jack pumped it for her. As it pumped, he walked over to her open window. She looked up at him and smiled. "How are you doing?" 

"Ok. Thank you for being here." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her and then went back to the gas pump. 

They decided once they got to the house that Beth would sleep in the guest room upstairs while the guys slept in the basement. 

After a quick shower, Jack sat on his bed and looked at the ring that he had planned on slipping on her finger that very evening. "How things change," he said quietly. 

As he tried to sleep, his mind kept replaying the pale, gray complexion his father had when he walked out of the bedroom the previous day, clutching his left shoulder and chest. Charlotte had called an ambulance immediately and then they had waited. The ambulance dispatch had directed them to give him an aspirin and try to keep him sitting or lying down. It was the scariest thing Jack had ever experienced and he didn't ever went to feel that again. 

Then his mind went to his plan to surprise Beth. He was going to get dressed in his black suit and white dress down and show up at her door with a dozen white roses, her favorite. He then would take her out to dinner and find a quiet place to walk with her as the sun was setting. Then he would tell her everything that was in his heart and get down on his knee. It was supposed to be perfect. Now, who knows when it would be perfect again.

****Side note. Tom's mild heart attack and subsequent surgery to put in three stents was based on my father. He had his almost three years ago now. He had been healthy as far as we knew but then he wasn't. He is just fine now and works hard to stay that way. Even though that's true, it was hard to write this and reread. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!***


	8. Chapter 8

Beth went home to her parent's house around noon for a shower and change of clothes, promising to return before dinner so they could go back to the hospital. 

"How's Tom doing?" her dad asked when she walked downstairs after her shower. 

"He's ok. The doctor said he will recover but it will take awhile. New medications, a bit of rehab. But, it looks like he should be able to go home soon." 

"Good, I'm glad." 

"Me too." William noticed her far away look as she sipped her coffee. 

"Happy birthday, Beth." 

"Thanks, Dad." 

"I'm glad you went to the hospital to be with Jack. I'm sure that meant a lot." 

"He would do the same if something happened…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. 

"Oh, honey. Come here." She felt so very safe in his arms. 

"It was so scary and I couldn't help thinking about if it had been you. I don't know what I would do." 

"You would rely on your sisters and your mom and Jack. You're not ever alone." 

"Yeah." Her phone buzzed on the counter. She picked it up. "Its Jack." She pulled up the picture he sent. "He sent me a picture of a white rose." 

"Those are your favorite." 

"Yeah. Why did he send me a picture of that?" 

"I don't know." 

Her phone buzzed again. "Another picture….more roses. It says to meet him at the lookout. I thought we were headed to the hospital." 

William smiled, figuring out what his future son-in-law was up to. "You better meet him." 

"Yeah." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "See you later." 

"Say hi to Tom and Charlotte for us." 

"I will." 

Beth arrived at the lookout about fifteen minutes later. "Jack?" He sat on the edge looking out at the lake. She walked over and joined him. "Hey." 

"Hey yourself," he said with a grin. He handed her a rose and turned so he was facing her. 

"Its beautiful, thank you. Are we going to the hospital?" 

"Yeah. I just want to talk to you first." 

"Ok." 

He gently took her hand and kissed her forehead, hoping she wouldn't notice how nervous he was. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, saying a quick prayer. "I'll never be able to tell you how much it meant to me that you came all the way from LA to be with me at the hospital." 

"You would have done the same. I love you and I love your family. I needed to be with you all." 

"We love you too." He reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a small ring box. Then he looked into her eyes. "You belong with us, in our family. You belong there as much as I do." He paused and smiled again. "I feel like I've loved you forever and I promise you, I will always love you, no matter what." He opened the ring box toward her, showing her his great-grandmother's ring. "Will you marry me?" 

Instead of answering with words, she put her hands on his face and kissed him slowly, passionately, showing him her feelings. 

"Is that a yes?" he asked a moment later. 

She nodded and whispered, "Yes." He took the ring out and slipped it on her left ring finger. "It's so beautiful." 

… 

Charlotte's phone buzzed. She touched the screen and smiled. "Tom, look." She showed him the picture Jack had just sent of him and Beth holding her hand up to the camera. 

"He didn't wait," Tom said groggily. "He listened." 

"Yes he did." 

"Good." 

Jack and Beth showed up at the hospital an hour later. 

"Tell Jack he better bring her in here too. I want to see my future daughter."  
Tom's eyes lit up, more than they had in quite a few hours. 

They heard a knock on the door. "Come in." 

They walked in, huge smiles on their faces, holding hands. "Hi, bud," Tom said to Jack. "You two look pretty happy. Remind you of us, Char?" 

"Yes, actually." 

Beth walked over and gently hugged Tom, not wanting to jostle anything. "Beth, no tears now, honey. I'm just fine." 

"You scared me. Please don't do that again." 

"I'll try my hardest. Now let me see how that ring looks on your hand." Beth smiled and held out her hand. "Yep, just as I thought. That's right where it belongs." 

"I think so too," Jack said, slipping his arm around her waist. 

"So now that you two are gonna get married, we need to make adjustments to our "no girls" rule." 

"Tom, we can talk about it later," Charlotte told him. 

"No, I'll say my peace and then sleep some more. Jack, Beth, you are both old enough that a "no girls in the basement" rule is kinda out dated. So, I guess what I'll say is, I trust you both to know what boundaries you'll set for yourselves. The only rule I'll stick to is that you can't sleep overnight in the same bedroom in our house. Otherwise, you choose." 

"Thanks, Dad." 

"Nah! No thanks necessary. Now I'm going to shut my eyes." 

…. 

Beth got back to her townhouse on Monday afternoon. 

Faith was studying in her room, glasses on, coffee hot next to her. 

"Hey," Beth said, popping her head in Faith's doorway. 

"Hey." She shut her laptop and looked up at Beth. "How's Jack's dad?" 

Beth sat down on the bed next to her friend. "He came home this morning. He's got a long road ahead but he's strong." 

"How are you?" 

"I'm good," she said, unable to contain her happiness. "Really good actually," she said, flashing her hand in front of Faith. 

Faith squealed and grabbed her hand. "I wondered if he would still do it." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He didn't tell you?" 

"Tell what?" 

"Jack was going to surprise you for your birthday. He was going to drive up here and everything. He planned on proposing." 

"Really?" 

"Yep." 

"That sounds like him." She stood up to leave but turned back. "Faith? Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" 

"Of course. Nothing could stop me." 

"Great!" 

…. 

Thanksgiving…

Jack drove up to LA a few days before Thanksgiving to bring Beth home. He knocked on the door and waited. And waited. So he knocked again. 

He was positive she wasn't working or in class. Where could she be?

She opened the door, wrapped in a towel. "Oh! Jack. Um, come in and I'll get changed." 

He stepped inside and smirked. "What's the hurry, babe?" 

"I'm in a towel." 

"You're more covered up than if you had your bikini on. Besides," he told her, stepping close, "you're pretty hot in a towel." 

He leaned down and kissed her neck, something he'd never done before. It made her heart beat faster and gave her goosebumps and made her not want him to stop. "Um, I'll be right back." 

He watched her walk away. Her long tan legs and bare feet tantalizing him…"Wow," he whispered. 

She walked out a few minutes later in white capris, flip flops, and a t-shirt that looked suspiciously familiar. "Is that my 3 Doors Down t-shirt?" 

"Maybe." 

"I've been missing that for years! You knew I was looking for it." She shrugged. 

"I think it looks good on me." She rolled her suitcase to the door and went to make a travel mug of coffee. 

"Well, yeah, but that's beside the point." 

"I'm pretty sure with all the weight training you've been doing, it would be too tight on you now." 

He had started going to the gym, building muscle mass to prepare himself for the Academy the next summer. 

"What other shirts do you have that are mine?" 

"Just Train." 

"Seriously? Elizabeth Grace." 

"We should hit the road," she said with a giggle. "Jack Thomas." 

They opened the sunroof in his parents SUV and rolled the windows down, letting the warm fall air flow into the car. Beth put her feet on the dash and held out her hand for him to hold. He weaved his fingers between hers and smiled. 

"You're so beautiful." 

"You're not so bad yourself." 

"So do you think we should talk about our wedding?" he wondered. 

"Yeah. I can make a list on my phone. Where to start, though. So many details." 

"Well, how about when?" 

"Good question." 

"I should graduate from the Academy about thirteen months from now. So anytime after that is good for me." 

"If we plan it for during my winter break and before you have to start a new job, we will have time for a nice honeymoon." 

"Good idea. I think we should go somewhere far away." 

"And cold. I want to go skiing." 

"Ok. How about Vermont?" 

"Perfect." 

A few more details were decided such as where they would get married and how many people they wanted to invite. Pretty much, they just enjoyed being alone together, making decisions about their life. It was important. It was exciting.

About halfway between LA and Hope Valley, they stopped for dinner at a diner. 

"Beth?" 

Beth and Jack both turned at the sound of a familiar voice. "Charles. Good to see you," Beth said, trying to sound genuine. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Having dinner. Charles, you remember my fiancé, Jack?" 

"Fiancé? That's a new development." 

"It happened back in October," she told him. "What are you doing here?" 

"Same as you, I suppose." 

That response begged the question, why was he eating dinner at a diner in the middle of nowhere? He had never wanted to eat anywhere but at fancy restaurants or at home. 

"Charlie, order up!" 

Charles' face turned red. "Congratulations." Jack and Beth watched him go pick up a tray full of food and deliver it to a table by the window. 

They were seated in a booth on the opposite side of the diner than where he was working. "He works here? That's very odd," Beth whispered. 

"A bit, yeah." 

"No, I mean, his life goal was to work at the firm with our fathers." 

"Things change, I suppose. I mean, look at us." 

"What about us?" She reached for his hand across the table. 

"We were best friends for years and now we're engaged." 

"You're still my best friend," she told him, squeezing his hand. "I'm so grateful for that." 

"Me too." 

About three hours later, Jack dropped her off at the estate and headed home, knowing her family would want time with her. 

…. 

"Its so good to have you home, Beth," Grace said. They were sitting in the living room drinking hot chocolate and chatting. 

"Its good to be here." 

"Have you and Jack set a wedding date yet?" 

"Next December during winter break, that way we will have time to go on a honeymoon." 

"Good idea. We should call Fredericka tomorrow. She needs as much time as possible to do a wedding in 13 months." 

"Sure, but we want small, Mom. And we want to get married on the beach at the lake by his parent's house." 

"But sweetheart, your father's partners and families, not to mention your aunts, uncles, and cousins should be invited. The beach in December? It's going to be cold. You should get married indoors. Why not have it here?" 

"Mom, Jack and I are the ones getting married. We want to be married on the beach because it means a lot to us. And, we are only inviting immediate family and very close friends. Twenty five at the most." 

"Twenty five! Sweetheart.." 

William put his hand on her knee to stop her. "Dear, this is her wedding. She should be able to choose, don't you think?" 

Grace nodded and stood to leave. "Of course. I'm sorry." She left the room and headed upstairs to bed. 

"Dad, I didn't mean to upset her." 

"She'll be okay but you need to remember, Viola's elopement really hurt her. She has been so excited about helping you plan your wedding, she hasn't been sleeping. She's made lists and…maybe ask her what she's come up with and see if you can make any concessions." 

"Ok. I'm going out for a bit. I'll see you in the morning." 

Beth asked Jack to meet her at the lookout as soon as she left her house so by the time she walked up there, he was waiting with a couple blankets and hot chocolate. 

"Hey," he said offering his hand to help her sit down. 

"Hi." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Can we just elope?" 

He laughed and kissed her temple. "I suppose but not for another year." 

"If we plan it, that defeats the purpose of eloping. Its supposed to be unplanned, babe." 

He smirked at her. "You called me babe. That's the first time." 

"You like it? If not, I could call you, sugar pie." 

"Uh no." 

"Honey bun?" 

"Nope." 

"My little sweet roll?" 

He laughed loud, his voice echoing across the water. "Babe is good." He tucked her hair behind her ears and gazed at her beautiful face. 

"My mom wants to help plan our wedding." 

"Well, that might be a good idea." She looked at him like he had sprouted a third eyeball. He laughed again. "What? Think about it. You're going to be in LA at school. She will have time." 

"If I let her do it, we will be getting married at the Four Seasons with three hundred people in attendance in the middle of summer. None of which is what we want." 

"True. Maybe there's a way to compromise." 

"Maybe." She snuggled up against his neck and sighed. She didn't think so though.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas Break… 

Beth drove straight from school to the lake house, needing to see Jack. This being engaged business made it even more tough to be apart during school. They had started skyping every night, no matter what time, because hearing his voice wasn't enough. Now, she couldn't wait to be in his arms, taste his kisses. 

She pulled into the drive and texted him.

"I'm here." 

"Thank goodness. Come to the entrance to the basement." 

She practically ran around the side of the house to the back, facing the lake. She walked under the deck and raised her hand to knock but he opened the door first. "Hey," she said with a sigh of relief. 

He stepped forward and gripped her waist, kissing her as if his life depended on it. "Hey, yourself," he said breathlessly, a moment later. "I missed you." 

She nodded, grateful to be held by his strong, muscular body. "Still working out, I see," she told him, her fingers stroking his biceps and shoulders. 

"Yeah." He had also started a running regiment, for endurance. He had worked himself up to four miles, which was saying something because he had never run before for exercise. 

They walked over and sat on the couch, as close as possible without her actually being on his lap. She honestly had no idea how she would make it a whole year without being married to this man. 

She turned and stared at his perfect heart-shaped mouth, needing… 

They heard a knock on the door at the top of the stairs. "Yeah?" he yelled, his eyes glued to hers. 

"Is Beth here?" his mom yelled back. 

"Yeah, she's here." 

"Does she want to stay for lunch?" 

Jack looked at Beth for an answer. She nodded. "Yeah, she'll stay." 

"Great. Ten minutes." 

Beth reached up and touched his bottom lip with her index finger. "I love your lips," she whispered before covering them with hers, her hands slipping under his gray t-shirt. His hand grabbed hers and held it. 

"No roaming hands, remember?" 

"But we were….I mean, that was before." They had just been dating. Surely, they could amend their own rules a bit. 

"Seriously, Beth. We can't start going to a place that will be so hard to come back from." She nodded. 

"You're right. Um…maybe we should go upstairs." She stood, a look of frustration on her face. 

"One thing," he told her as he stood up. "You need to know that stopping you just now was possibly the hardest thing I've ever done." He looked into her eyes and shook his head. "I missed you so much. This next year is going to take forever." 

"Yeah. I think so too." 

After lunch, he went with her to her parents house, knowing they'd want to see her, but not wanting to be away from her at the same time. 

"Beth!" Julie squealed, running up to her as soon as they walked in the door. 

"Hi, Jules." 

"You'll never guess who's home for Christmas." 

"Must be Vi." 

"Yes and there's more." She started pulling her by the arm toward the living room. All three of them stood in the doorway and looked. "She had a baby." 

"What?!" She eloped and then kept the fact she was having a baby a secret the entire nine months? What was she thinking? 

At Beth's shriek, everyone turned toward the doorway. Vi stared, a uncertain look on her face. "Hi, Beth." 

"Hi." 

Jack followed her but stayed back, not wanting to get in the way. 

"What's going on, Vi?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You've been gone two years! You eloped and now a baby? How could you not tell your own family?" 

She and Vi used to be close, just like she and Julie were now, but that all changed when she left one day and married a guy no one had met and she hadn't returned. Her own heart had broken right along with their mother's. 

"I'm sorry." It wasn't enough. Two little words didn't take away the pain of losing her sister. 

Beth walked away and took her bag up to her room. 

Jack stayed with the family. "Vi, it's good to see you again." 

"You too. I heard congratulations are in order." 

"I guess that goes for you too," he said, gesturing to the little boy Grace was holding. "What's his name?" 

"Collin. He's two months old now." Jack saw the motherly love in her eyes. He could see that something had changed in her. 

"Where's Lionel? I'd like to meet him." 

She hesitated a moment. "We aren't together anymore." 

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." 

Beth came downstairs awhile later, surprised to see Jack sitting on the couch, cuddling her nephew. She couldn't deny he looked great holding a baby. It did something to her, made her want him even more than before. 

He looked up at her as she walked over and sat down. "This is Collin, babe. Want to hold him?" 

She looked at Vi, as if asking permission. "Of course," Vi told her. 

The moment the tiny baby was in her arms, she felt an immediate longing. This is what she wanted. Babies. She and Jack had joked, finally saying three was the magic number but had never seriously discussed the subject. 

Jack slipped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. Yep, this was going to be them in a few years. He looked down at her and their eyes met. He leaned toward her and kissed her, well aware that her family was watching but not caring one bit. 

"So when are you two getting married?" Vi asked. 

"A year from now," Jack offered when Beth hadn't said anything. "After I finish at the Police Academy." 

"Where are you going to live?" 

"We haven't discussed that yet but Beth will still be in school so it will probably be in or near LA," he told her. 

"Where's Lionel?" Beth asked her sister. 

"Not sure. He left me about nine months ago when I told him I was pregnant. Haven't heard from him since." 

Beth could see the pain on Vi's face. She loved him. Still. Maybe it was just because of the beautiful baby boy that she now had or maybe she had actually loved him. Did she regret eloping now that her life hadn't turned out the way she thought it might? 

As if reading her mind, Vi moved over next to Beth. "Beth, I can't regret eloping that day because that would mean I regret my son. I could never do that." Vi put her hand on Beth's arm. "What I regret is hurting you and Julie and our parents. I have missed you so much." 

Beth held back her tears and looked at her sister. "Why did you wait so long to come home?" 

"I figured you all might not forgive me. I wanted to do this on my own. I'm stubborn, I guess." 

"A Thatcher trait," Beth admitted. Everyone laughed. 

"But I realized, I can't do this on my own. I need my family." 

"You've got us, Vi," Grace said from the settee. "This will always be your home."

Vi stood and hugged her mom. "Thank you. I do need a place to stay until I find an apartment." 

"Nonsense. Your room is waiting for you and your precious son. No need for an apartment." 

"I can't ask you to just open your arms and accept us here, like nothing happened." 

"You're not asking, Viola. You are our daughter and Collin is our grandson. You belong with us." 

….. 

Jack and Beth sat in her living room, staring at the tree they had decorated earlier. It was beautiful. Jack had given her an ornament, red and gold, with a scripted "J & B" on it and it now hung front and center on the tree. 

"Next Christmas, it will be on our tree," he mentioned, pulling her closer to his side. 

"In our home," she added. 

"You'll be my wife," he whispered, gently stroking her cheek and jaw with his thumb. 

"I want a baby," she blurted. 

He smirked and kissed her slowly, taking his time to savor her soft lips. "Some day." 

She played with the button on his polo. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, it will be a year before we get married and then you'll still be in school for another eighteen months past that, I'll be looking for a job, and so will you for that matter. Babe, it's going to be a few years before we can think about it." 

"When I held Collin, I felt something, Jack. I felt this ache. I want to know what it feels like to hold our baby. I want to feel it move and kick inside me. I want to know what contractions feel like and I want to know the pain of labor and feel it disappear the moment our little one is in my arms." 

"I want all those things too, but would it be a good idea to do it right away, when we are still trying to figure things out? What happens if you get pregnant but you haven't graduated? How will you get your degree and have a baby? I need to find a job that will support us, Beth. It may not happen immediately." 

She wiped a tear from her cheek and sighed. "Yeah." She hadn't thought about all those things. She just felt the intense need and told him about it. "I'm sorry I brought it up." 

"Babe, don't be sorry. We need to talk about these things. They're important." 

"This is important to me too but I understand why we need to wait." 

…. 

The next six months flew by and it was time for Jack to graduate. Beth drove home a few days before and was now helping him decide what to wear under his cap and gown. 

"Ok, handsome. Try this tie with your shirt." 

He held it up and frowned. "Its old looking." 

"What? Its paisley. I think its classy. Sophisticated, even." 

"And looks like something a grandfather would wear." He tossed the tie and sighed. "Maybe no tie." 

"A tie to me says you're taking this seriously. Try this one." She handed him a long skinny box that she had somehow kept hidden. 

"Did you buy me one, Beth?" 

"Yeah. Open it." 

"Whoa. Brooks Brothers. Expensive." 

"Its silk so don't spill anything on it at lunch." 

"Very funny. I don't wear my lunch typically." It was gray with tiny black pinstripes. "This is great, hon. Thank you." He finished tying it and turned.  
"What do you think?" 

"I think I'm a lucky woman." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Know what else?" 

"What's that?" 

"I'm very proud of you." 

"Thank you." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her for a few moments. "Ok, let's go." 

Jack was anxious. He was graduating, true, with an associate's degree in criminal justice, but he had yet to hear final word from the LAPD. He had completed the online application, had done the background screening necessary. Once that had been accepted, he had done medical, aptitude, and psychological testing. He just needed to know if he passed. If so, he should start within the next week or two. 

He needed to or their December 26th wedding date might not happen. 

On their way to the college, his phone rang. "Hello?" 

"I need to speak with Jack Thornton, please." 

"This is he." 

"Jack, this is Sgt. Reynolds Trant at the recruitment office, LAPD. How are you doing today?" 

"I'm great. Just going to get my diploma." 

"Congratulations. I just wanted to also congratulate you on being accepted as a recruit into our training program." 

"Are you serious?" He pulled over and stopped the car, grabbing Beth's hand. 

"Absolutely, Jack. Our next training course starts June 16th if you accept the offer." 

"Yes, sir. I accept." 

"Very good. Be checking your email for instructions." 

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much!" 

"You're welcome." 

Jack hung up the phone and grinned. "I'm in. I start in ten days, babe." 

"That's amazing. I'm so proud of you." She reached over and kissed him. "I'm gonna miss you but I'm so proud." 

…. 

Beth sat in the audience next to his brother Tom, her parents and his, waiting for the T's in the alphabet to be called. It felt like it was taking forever. 

She stared lovingly at her engagement ring. It was gorgeous and it was a family heirloom and it meant everything that it was now on her left hand. Then she looked at her right hand, at her promise ring. It held special meaning as well, symbolizing that first promise he had made her almost two years before. 

"Carson Wayne Shepherd," the dean announced. Almost to the T's. 

Charlotte reached over and held her hand, squeezing gently. Beth knew she was just as proud. 

"Jack Thomas Thornton." Beth couldn't help the smile on her face or the tears in her eyes. She took a picture with her phone and then sat back down. "He did it."

…. 

The group went out to lunch at Abigail's Pizzeria in Dappleview, a town about five miles away from Hope Valley. 

"This place has the best pizza ever," Jack told them. 

"Oh really?" Charlotte teased. 

"Sorry, Ma. The chef is a genius. The stuffed crust is perfection." 

They all slid into a large booth in the back, Jack's arm immediately around Beth's shoulders. "Are you going to tell them?" she whispered in his ear. 

"Yeah. Everyone? I have an announcement." They stopped talking and looked at Jack. "Ok, first, I want to thank you for celebrating with me today. It means so much that I, or I guess, we, have support of our families. When Beth and I were on our way to the graduation I received a phone call from the recruiting office. My application was accepted. I start at the Academy in LA in ten days." Everyone clapped and shook his hand. "This support from everyone is what Beth and I will need going forward. I'm going to be away for six months and so all the wedding preparation and finding us a place to live in LA will need to be done without me." 

"Don't worry, babe," Beth told him. "Everything will be great." 

"Yeah, bud," Tom added. "Whatever needs to be done, we will take care of. We support both of you." 

"Thanks, Dad." 

"What can I get you folks? My name is Abigail." 

…. 

After amazing pizza and family time, Jack and Beth drove to the lake and decided to spend time on the beach. She remembered to bring a bathing suit that fit this time so she was comfortable. 

"Hey, babe, let's float." 

"Ok," she agreed. They grabbed the tubes and got themselves settled in the water. "I have my first fitting tomorrow for my wedding dress," she mentioned, laying her head back and sighing as the sun heated her skin. 

"Oh yeah? I can't wait to see it. The thought of you walking down the aisle toward me….its amazing to think about." 

Her tube bumped his and she grabbed his hand. "You need to get your suit squared away before you leave. Is gray what you want?" 

"Yeah. What about tomorrow? Can you meet me after your fitting?" 

"Sure. Just shoot me a text. Then we can do that and pick out our wedding rings too." 

"And go to lunch." 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah, babe." 

"I don't know how I'm going to get through six months without seeing you." 

"We will make it because at the end of it all, I will be a police officer and we will be husband and wife. We won't need to be separated again."


	10. Chapter 10

"You want me to do what?" It was the night before he left for the Academy and he had just handed her a pair of hair clippers. 

"Shave my head, or at least pretty close. It's part of the dress code." 

He sat down in the chair in his kitchenette in the basement, his back toward her. 

"But I love your hair," she told him, running her hands through it. 

"It will grow back." 

"I can't believe you aren't nervous. The hair, the whole thing. It sounds like boot camp." 

"How do you know?" 

"I googled it." 

"You did?" 

"I won't be able to see you for six months. I at least wanted to know what it was going to be like for you." 

He could hear it in her voice. "And now you're worried." 

"Yes." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his lap. "I can't help it." 

"I love that you googled it." He rested his forehead against her temple and sighed, already missing the amazing woman he held. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"Good, now will you please shave my head?" 

She laughed, kissed him, and then ran the clippers down the middle of his scalp, giving him a reverse Mohawk. That made her giggle so hard she needed to stop for a moment. "Sorry, ok. I can do this." A few minutes later, it was done. "Hm." 

"Hm, what?" he asked. 

"You actually look pretty hot." He smiled and pulled her back to his lap. 

"Hot?" 

"Yeah. I'm imagining you in your uniform and hat. Good heavens." He quirked his eyebrow at her. 

He stood up, so of course she did too. He took off his shirt and shook it, to get the hair out of it. "We'll sweep later. Let's go for a swim." 

…

Jack dove under the water, Beth right behind him. It was their last swim for at least six months. Their last night together. Later, their last goodbyes. 

He popped up right in front of her, making her laugh. She reached out and held on to his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

They didn't need to speak. They just stared at each other and held each other until their skin was all wrinkled. 

"I need to get to bed, Beth. Four thirty in the morning comes very fast." 

She nodded but didn't attempt to unwrap herself from him. So he swam to the shore and then set her down in the sand. "No, please. Jack, not yet." She was basically begging and she hated doing it but she wasn't ready. 

He sent a text to his mom to let her know they were going to sleep in the hammock. Then he took her inside, gave her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in and grabbed a blanket before they headed out to the hammock. 

It was still quite warm but they laid with the blanket underneath them and ready to be wrapped around them if necessary. 

She texted Julie to let her know where she was and then put her head on Jack's chest, right under his chin. "I love you," she whispered, kissing his chest. 

"I love you." He stroked her hair and her arm, feeling her relax finally. Then he set the alarm on his phone to wake him up in four hours. 

…. 

"Jack….Jack..babe. You need to get up." 

"It's dark." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her soft warm body. This was heaven. 

"Its four am and your phone is going off." Nope, just the hammock. 

"Already?" 

"Yeah." He reached for his phone but it had fallen on the ground. He attempted to grab it but being half awake, he wasn't coordinated enough so they both ended up on the sand, laughing. 

"Coffee is on," Charlotte yelled out the sliding door, way peppier than either of them felt. 

"How does she do that?" Beth asked, still sitting on the ground. 

"She's always been that way. You get used to it. Kind of." He stood, offering his hand. "Let's go get some coffee." 

"You don't drink coffee." 

"I don't think tea is going to cut it." 

The family sat eating a healthy breakfast, eggs, oatmeal, and fruit. Beth just sat next to him, holding his hand, her head on his shoulder. 

Ten minutes later, Jack ran downstairs to shower and grab his bags. 

"You okay, dear?" Charlotte asked Beth, seeing her sadness. 

"Sure. I mean, I'm so proud of him," her voice trailing off. 

"It's going to go so fast. Wedding plans and school." 

Beth wiped her cheeks and sipped her coffee. 

About five minutes before they needed to leave, Jack came upstairs. "Ma, Dad, can we get a minute?" 

They left him and Beth alone. "Ok, it's time, babe." 

She walked into his arms and held tight, memorizing every detail. How strong and yet loving his hold on her was. How clean and spicy his aftershave smelled. How soft his lips were on her forehead and cheek. 

She wouldn't ask him to stay but she wanted him to. So much. He touched her cheek and then leaned down to kiss her. "I love you. I will talk to you on Saturday night, okay? That will be our time. Nothing will get in the way." 

She nodded and then kissed him back, memorizing the taste of his minty breath and the scent of his soap. "I love you," she whispered as he left her standing there. 

Beth went downstairs a few minutes later and crawled into Jack's bed, wanting to feel him close. His pillow smelled like him so she took a few deep breaths and fell asleep. 

…. 

In the car, it was quiet. Jack wasn't speaking, he was thinking about the Academy and resolving to work as hard as he could, wanting to make a good name for himself with the LAPD. Then he thought about Beth and how much he would miss her over the next six months. He had inquired about contact with family and holidays and he would be able to call her on the weekend but he couldn't go home until he graduated. Skype was going to be their best friend until December. 

He pulled out his phone and texted her. "Hey." 

He didn't get a response right away, so he looked at his pictures on his phone. There were quite a few pictures of the two of them and one that he didn't remember taking. She was sitting in her room on her bed with a handwritten sign that said, "I miss you so much." How she used his phone to take it, he didn't know, but it made him smile and feel sad at the same time. 

The next picture said, "I love you with all of my heart." The third said, "Check your suitcase, outside pocket." He reached over and opened the zippered pocket. There was a little velvet bag and a card inside. He opened it and smiled. It was a very thin gold chain with her wedding ring on it. He immediately fastened it around his neck and then read her card. 

"Honey,

I thought you might want to wear my wedding ring around your neck so that you have a piece of me with you while you are away. I am doing the same with yours.

I miss you so much but I take comfort that I will be your wife shortly after you return.

I love you,

Beth

He took a picture of himself with the ring around his neck and sent it to her. Then he texted her. 

"Thank u for your gift. I will treasure it just like I treasure u." 

She responded this time. "Are u turning sentimental on me?" 

"Believe me, babe. I always was, I just never let myself say the words until u." 

"Its probably the sweetest thing u have ever said 2 me." 

"I can beat that!" 

"Lol. I miss u." 

"I miss u 2. Good thing is, Saturday is only 4 days away." 

"Maybe I should have hid in your suitcase so I could b with u." 

"I think I would have noticed." 

"Where r u?" 

"About an hour outside LA." 

"I can't believe that in 2 months I'm going 2 b so close 2 u but I won't b able 2 see u." 

"I know." 

They didn't text for a minute and then his phone rang. "Hey." 

"Jack, I am so proud of you and I love you so much." 

"That means everything, babe." His eyes filled with tears. "Thank you." 

…. 

Beth couldn't spend too much time missing him for the next few days. She had wedding plans to make. 

They went to the bakery that Grace suggested and they confirmed they needed at least a few months to fulfill their order. So Beth went cake taste testing with Julie, Grace, and Charlotte. Beth knew that Jack wanted white chocolate incorporated in some way. 

The four of them sat at a round table as they waited for the cake samples to be brought out. 

"Hey, Beth. You doing ok?" Julie whispered. 

"Yeah. It feels weird doing this without him." A part of her was missing when he wasn't around. She knew she would need to get used to it because she would be making a lot more decisions alone for the next six months. 

"Why not take a few pictures? Whatever plans you make or whatever you do, take a picture or two and then on Saturdays when you talk to him, send them and talk about it. It will be like he was a part of it." 

"Great idea." Beth immediately took a selfie of herself and Julie and then a picture of her mom and Charlotte and then a few of the two flavors they chose, white chocolate with raspberry filling, and her cake, red velvet with cream cheese frosting. 

It did make her feel better knowing he would see what she was doing for them. Next, they decided to go see if they could find a maid of honor dress for Julie and mother of the bride and groom for Grace and Charlotte. 

After finding only a dress for Julie, they headed back to the lake house for dinner. Tom and William were barbecuing. 

"Mom, I don't think I have ever seen Dad so relaxed," Beth told her. He was sitting at the patio table, a beer in his hand, a smile on his face. 

"He's happy. You have made him very proud, dear, along with Julie and Viola of course. Things are going well at the firm. He and Tom have been spending time together a few nights a week and so they are becoming good friends." 

"Dad and Tom? That's great." 

"Yes, it has been good for him." William had been concentrating on his job for so long, working long hours, and not taking vacations. A little reprieve to spend time with family and friends would definitely be a good thing. 

… 

The next day was Saturday. Beth decided that after dinner she was going to hide out in her room and wait for his call. She was so excited. She missed his voice. Well, she missed everything about him. 

She made sure she was comfortable on her bed and ready to talk as long as he could. Finally at 8:00 on the nose, her skype notification rang. She answered it and almost cried when she saw him. "Hey," he said, smiling huge. 

"Hey, yourself." She wished she could reach right through the phone and kiss those adorable dimples of his. 

"How are you?" he wondered. 

"I miss you but I'm fine. Did you get the pictures I sent you?" 

"I did." 

"Good. How are you? You look tired." 

"I am. This isn't easy here." 

"You knew it would be hard, right? You're so capable of getting through it." 

"Sometimes I wonder." 

"Honey, listen to me. This is your dream. You have worked so hard for this. Don't give up." 

"I won't, I promise. Thank you for believing in me." She always had believed in him, even when he didn't believe in himself and that meant the world. 

"That's my job as your best friend and fiancé and as your wife. I will always believe in you." She could see him tearing up and that hurt her heart. "Guess what," she said, trying to cheer him up. 

"What's that?" 

"Our dads are becoming pretty good friends." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yep. They even went out for dinner the other night, just the two of them." 

"That's great." 

"Yeah and my dad told me last night that the two of them are paying for our honeymoon. Jack, they got us a suite at Stowe Lodge in Vermont. They showed me pictures. It's gorgeous." 

"That's amazing! I cannot wait." 

"Me either." 

They talked for another half hour and then Jack realized what time it was. "Babe, I have ten minutes left before lights out. I need to call my parents." 

"Ok. It was so good to see you, Jack." 

"I feel the same way. Just thinking about seeing your gorgeous face has kept me going these last few days." 

"I love you." 

"I love you more, Beth. Talk to you next week, ok?" 

"I will be here."


	11. Chapter 11

Mid July 

It was a month into Jack's training at the academy. He hoped he would get used to being without his family and Beth but it wasn't happening. He looked forward to talking to them every Saturday. That being said, he didn't allow his mind to drift there until evening, after three hours of studying. Then he turned off his light and let his mind think of how great it would be to finally see her again. The courses and physical training were so demanding, he didn't stay awake long once his head hit the pillow but he dreamt of her often. 

"Thornton!" 

"Yes, sir." Jack stood, his back ramrod straight, arms at his side, wondering what Clemons, his trainer, could possibly want five minutes before he was supposed to be calling his family. 

"At ease. Have a seat." 

Jack sat against the wall on his bed and looked at Clemons, waiting. "Sir?" 

"Just wanted to speak with you. We are thinking of allowing a "family day" of sorts in October. We are asking all you recruits if you think having that day would break your motivation or concentration, making it more difficult around here, or if it would help. What do you think?" 

"Personally, sir, it's a fight every day to be away from my family and fiancé. I would very much appreciate a family day." 

"Very good. We should be making a final decision regarding this in the next week or so. Now, you better answer your phone. I'm guessing you're missing a conversation that's important to someone." 

"Yes, sir." Jack stood again. "Thank you, sir." 

Jack sat down and immediately called Beth. 

…. 

Julie sat in her room, stunned. She hadn't been feeling well for a while. At first she couldn't figure it out but then, when she really thought about it, she knew. So she had gone to the drug store in the next town and bought a test and took it.

Now, she stared down at it. Two pink lines. Positive. 

Then the tears came. The tightness in her chest. She couldn't breathe. How was it possible? 

Beth heard Julie cry out from her room across the hall. She stood and rushed into her sister's room, Jack still on the line. "Julie! What's wrong? Jack, something's wrong with Julie. I need to go." She hung up and knelt next to her sister and stroked her hair, trying to calm her. It seemed like a panic attack. "Jules, breathe, in and out. Concentrate on me. In and out." 

Viola rushed in too, wondering about the commotion. "What's going on? Are you sick, Julie?" 

After a few more moments, she caught her breath and laid in Beth's arms. "Julie, what is it?" Beth asked gently. 

Julie said nothing. She just stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out the test, handing it to Beth. "Is that…?" Viola asked, her eyes huge. "Oh my." 

All three girls knew this was going to change everything. Maybe not for the good. 

A bit later, Beth sat next to Julie in her bed, holding her hand. "How did this happen?" she asked gently. 

"I don't know. We only…only once, Beth. It was a mistake. I don't love him…" she started crying again. 

"Richie?" 

"Yes, of course! Who else?" 

"Tom." 

"Tom would never…we are just friends." Beth knew that but friendships could change. 

"How long ago?" 

"Prom night. Two months ago." 

"You have to tell them," Beth told her, referring to their parents, grateful they were out for the evening. 

"He's going to kill me," referring to their father. 

Beth sat up and turned toward Julie. "You are a mother now. It's time to grow up. Part of being an adult is taking responsibility for your actions and accepting consequences." 

"Will you come with me?" 

"Of course." 

Beth looked at her eighteen and a half year old sister. A mother. She couldn't fathom why she would do something so irresponsible but the love she felt for her overrode that disappointment. Now she wanted to help her and take care of her. 

…. 

Julie woke up the next day and immediately threw up, just like she had every morning the last two weeks. 

Beth had slept in her room with her, holding her hand as she fell asleep.

"You ok, Jules?" she asked from the bathroom doorway. 

"No, I'm not. I kept hoping I would wake up and it would have been a bad dream. Instead I'm living a nightmare. I'm only eighteen! I cannot be a mother!" 

"You slept with Richie. This is what happened. The sooner you tell him and mom and dad, the sooner we can all figure out what to do." 

"I'm not telling Richie." 

"He deserves to know. It's his child too. He deserves a choice in this too." 

Julie stood up from the floor and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put on makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes. 

"What do you want to do, Julie?" 

"About what?" 

"You need to have some sort of game plan before you tell everyone. How will you support a child? Are you still going to college in the fall?" 

"I don't have a plan." 

"Will you keep the baby?" 

"I don't know, Beth! I just found out yesterday. Can't I get few days to process this?" 

Of course she could. Beth didn't know what she would do in her situation. She was grateful she and Jack had agreed on boundaries and stuck to them. 

Julie made it through the next few days and then decided she had to tell Richie. She needed to know what he was going to do before she spilled anything to her parents. 

"You're what?! Is it mine?" 

"Yes! Of course it is." She watched him start pacing around the gazebo in the backyard. 

"How is this even possible? Are you trying to ruin my future? I'm going to Harvard, Julie! I'm going to be a lawyer and work in the firm. A kid doesn't factor into that." 

"I'm not ruining anything. It took both of us to make this baby. It's only fair to let you know what is happening." 

"Julie, I can't be a dad at eighteen," he told her quietly. "I just can't." 

"Well, then don't. I don't need you to be its father. We will be just fine on our own." 

That's when she decided she would step up and be responsible. She needed to find a job and then she would go to school in the fall. 

She drove to downtown Hope Valley and headed to the grocery store. It was owned by Ned Yost and he always seemed to be looking for help. She figured it was the best place to start. 

….. 

The following Saturday night, Jack and Beth both had news to share.

"Pregnant?" 

"Yeah." 

"Please tell me Tom had nothing to do with it." 

Beth laughed. "No, babe. Its Richie." 

"Oh. Well, I'm relieved its not Tom. What will she do?" 

"She got a job at Yost's to start." 

"What did your parents do when they found out?" 

"She hasn't told them yet. I can't imagine it will go very well. At the very least, I think the fact she got a job helps a bit. I know she talked to Richie and he's not wanting anything to do with the baby." 

"Babe, the firm. It's called Kensington Thatcher Law. This baby is both and….holy moly. This is complicated, isn't it?" 

"Yeah. Really complicated. Let's talk about your news. What is it?" 

"Put September 28th on your calendar, babe." 

"Why's that?" 

"Its family day. Here at the academy." 

"Family day?" 

"Yeah, we get to invite our family up here. You can tour the facility. Watch demos, eat great food." 

"Jack. That's only nine weeks away. That's wonderful! I can't wait to see you." 

"I know. Me either. I miss you so much." He missed every single thing, down to the tiny freckle by her nose. "Its killing me not to hold you in my arms," he said quietly. "Not to kiss you and smell your hair." She laughed. 

"I love it when you smell my hair. Very soon, you'll be able to do all those things. We just have to get through a few more weeks." 

…. 

The next day Julie and Beth sat at the table with their parents after dinner.

"I need to talk to you both," Julie began, her hand finding Beth's under the table.

"Ok, dear. Go ahead," Grace prompted, taking a sip of water. 

"I made a big mistake." 

"We all make mistakes, dear." 

"Not this big." Julie stared at her water glass, not making eye contact. Her parents stared at her, waiting. "I'm pregnant," she told them, waiting for the yelling that was sure to follow. 

Instead, the room was silent. So silent you could hear the clock ticking in the next room. 

Julie lifted her eyes, thinking they had somehow left the room or something. Nope. There they sat, a look of pure and utter disappointment on their faces. Worse than anger. 

"I take full responsibility for what I did and I plan on going to school like I was going to before and I have a job now too. I know that you are both disappointed In me. I'm disappointed in myself, but I want to keep this baby." 

William stood and left the room, never saying a word. Grace stood and started clearing the dishes. "Mom?" Julie said. 

"I really need to think, Julie." 

The girls watched their mom clear the dishes and leave the room. 

"This silence is scaring me. I'd almost rather they yell at me. Am I doing the wrong thing, Beth? Is it selfish to want to keep it? I don't know how to be a mother." 

"You will learn and of course it isn't selfish to want to keep your own child. Its brave and responsible and I'm proud of you." 

"That makes one of us." Julie got up and headed upstairs to her room. 

….

THE LAKE HOUSE 

"Pregnant?" Tom Jr. asked. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. That's what Jack said Beth told him." 

"Richie is such a jerk! I can't even believe he got her pregnant." 

"It takes two to tango, Tommy," Charlotte told him. 

"Yeah, Ma. But a responsible person would use birth control or not sleep with her in the first place! What an idiot." 

Tom assumed, knowing Richie, that he wasn't going to help her in any way. The guy may be eighteen but he didn't know how to be a man. Tom would step up if he didn't. Julie was his good friend and he cared about her. 

Tom drove to town and got some flowers, wildflowers, her favorite. Then he drove to the Thatcher estate and knocked on the door. 

She answered, in her robe, her eyes red and puffy. "Hey." 

She stood aside and let him slip past her. "Hi." 

"I thought you might need some cheering up," he told her, handing her the flowers. 

"I do." Her tears started again, burning her eyes. 

Tom hated it when girls cried. It made him nervous. "I'm a good listener, if you want to talk." 

"I know you are." She did. Ever since the spring break trip they had taken the year before, they had spent time together, talking a lot. She never felt any spark with him, but she loved their ease with each other. "Can I just have a hug?" 

He opened his arms and she walked in, holding on to him tightly. "Its going to be just fine, Julie. I promise." 

"How do you know?" 

"I just do. I'm going to help you." 

She pulled back and looked at him. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, I'm guessing the jerk doesn't want to take care of his kid, or you, right?" 

"No, but I don't need him." 

"You don't, but you and your child need someone. I want to be that someone." 

"Why, Tom? Why take on something this huge? Neither of us are your responsibility." 

He took her hand and squeezed. "I care about you." 

"You make it sound so simple," she told him, taking her hand back. "This isn't simple at all. My dad won't speak to me. Both of them are so disappointed. I have no idea if I'm going to be homeless after all this. Not to mention what this might do to the law firm. I ruined everything just because I lost my head one night a couple months ago." 

"Julie, your parents love you. I can't see them kicking you and their grandchild out of the house. The law firm is the largest in this part of the state. It will survive. There's no reason for this baby to change that." 

"I got a job, at Yost's and I'm going to college in a few weeks." 

"That's great. I'm proud of you." 

"I'm keeping this baby." 

"You'll be a wonderful mother." 

…. 

William broke his silence after a week. He and Grace sat down with Julie in the living room. 

Julie sniffled, tired of crying. She had cried more this past week and a half than she had her whole life, it seemed. 

"Julie, when you told us you were pregnant, at first, I was angry. Then disappointed. Then I blamed myself. I asked your mother what I had done wrong to cause you to be so irresponsible." 

"Daddy, it's not your fault." 

"Let me finish." 

"Sorry." 

"Your mother reminded me of your first day of kindergarten. Do you remember that day?" 

"Yes. You dropped me off at Mrs. Curtis' class." 

"Yes and you told me, "Don't worry, Daddy. I can take care of myself. I'm all grown up now." His eyes teared up, something she never saw before. "You were five then. But now, you are all grown up. Julie, you are eighteen. You have the ability to make your own decisions and no matter what they are, you're able to accept the consequences if things don't go well." 

"How long?" Julie asked. 

"How long what?" 

"Before I have to move out?" 

"That's up to you." 

"You're not kicking me out?" 

"No. But this child is your responsibility. Just like Viola takes care of Collin, working and paying for someone to watch him, that's what you need to do. I'm not going to bail you out anymore, Julie." 

She was relieved that she wasn't going to be homeless. And scared.

"Julie, one more thing. Is Tom going to man up and take responsibility for his child, like he should?" 

"Why does everyone assume its Tom's?" 

"You spend a lot of time with him. He came last week and brought you flowers." 

"He's my friend. That's all. He brought me flowers because he thought I might need to be cheered up." 

"Who then, Julie?" 

"Richie." 

"Kensington?!" William boomed. "This just keeps getting worse. Is he going to take care of you and the baby?" 

"No. He said I ruined his life and he is going to Harvard and is going to work in the law firm and a kid doesn't fit in with that." 

"He is NOT going to work at my firm!"


	12. Chapter 12

Tom knocked on the Kensington's door this time. No flowers in his hands. In fact, his hands were clenched into fists at his side. It would take all he had inside not to punch "Richie the jerk" as soon as he saw him. 

Julie wouldn't like that, so he wouldn't, but he definitely wanted to. Plus there was the fact that the guy's dad was a powerful lawyer and he would jump at the chance to press charges. 

A butler, of all things, opened the door. "Hi," Tom said. 

"Yes? May I help you?" 

"Tom Thornton. I want to see Richie." 

"Richard is just inside. Please come in." 

Tom walked in, trying not to be impressed by the twenty foot ceilings and expensive furnishings. 

Tom waited in a sitting room all of five minutes. "Thornton, what are you doing here? Oh wait, let me guess. Julie. You can have her." 

William showed up about a minute after Tom and was now listening outside the sitting room. 

"Don't you care about her at all, Rich?" 

"No. Never did, really." 

"So getting her in bed didn't have anything to do with affection?" 

Richie laughed and shook his head. "No affection involved. Just a bit of fun. Julie plays innocent but…." 

"I don't really need to hear what you're about to say." 

"Why are you here, Thornton?" 

"I just wanted to let you know that by ignoring the fact that she's pregnant with your child, you're proving that you are a coward, plain and simple." 

"You come to MY house and call me names? It's my choice what I decide to do, NOT YOURS! I am going to be a powerful lawyer, just like my father! A kid would not fit into that." 

"Julie has a good heart and she is going to be a great mother to that baby. She and the baby are much better without you, Richard Kensington." 

"Much better with you, you mean?" 

"I'm her friend and I care. She needs that. I would never abandon her when she needs me." 

"Like I said, you can have her." 

Tom walked out of the room and directly into William, who was leaning against the wall. "Tom," William said, a small smile on his lips. "Well said." 

"Thank you, sir. It took all I had not to punch his face." 

"I know the feeling," William said with a wink. 

…. 

A few moments later, William, after collecting his thoughts, walked into the sitting room. 

"Richard Kensington." 

Richie spun on his heels from where he was looking out the window. "William." 

"Mr. Thatcher, to you. I'd like you to get your father for me. I need to speak to both of you." 

"He's just in his office." 

"I'd like you to get him. Now." He didn't yell, he used the tone that everyone knew meant he was serious and expected to be listened to. 

Richie stared for a moment and then left the room. About two minutes later, he returned with his father, Paul. 

"Will, good to see you!" Paul said, a smile on his face, shaking his hand. 

"Paul." 

"What's going on? Richie said you wanted to speak with me." 

"Both of you. I'll let him tell you the reason that I'm here." 

Panic showed on Richie's face as he paled and backed up. "I don't know what you mean." 

"Tell him, or I will." 

"Mr. Thatcher, I really don't think…" 

"Yes, we know you have a problem with that." 

"Hey! That's my son, William! You are in my home." 

"Apologies. Go ahead, Richard." 

Paul stared at his son, waiting. "Son? What's going on? Are you in some sort of trouble?" 

"Um…" 

"Spit it out. I'm guessing it has something to do with Julie. You took her to prom, right?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Richard!" 

"She's pregnant." 

"WHAT?!" Paul boomed. "Its yours?" 

"That's what she says anyway." 

"Stupid move, son. I guess it's good you'll get a law degree. Kids are expensive." 

"I'm not…I mean I don't want a kid. I told her that." 

"You don't want a kid? Maybe you should use BIRTH CONTROL next time! Now, you are going to be paying for this kid for at least the next eighteen years. Better get a job now." 

"I start school in a month." 

"Yeah and you'll get a job and send half of everything you make to Julie." 

"Half!" 

"Oh yes. Half. And I'll keep tabs with William here and make sure she's receiving it. Get out of here." 

Richie walked out of the room and slammed the door. 

…. 

A few days later… 

Julie smiled as the ultrasound tech moved the wand over her belly. Beth sat next to her, watching the screen. 

A quick swoosh swoosh sound filled the room. "Is that the heartbeat?" Julie asked. 

"Yes, it is. Sounds nice and strong," the tech said. 

"Its so beautiful." 

The tech pointed to the screen, showing her tiny peanut shaped thing and then pointing to the heart as it moved. 

She took a few notes and printed out a picture for her to take. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Congratulations." 

"Thanks." 

"Make sure you stop out at the counter and schedule your next appointment for about the middle of October. You should be able to find out if the baby is a boy or girl then." 

As she got dressed she was quiet. She couldn't believe this, of all things, was happening to her. 

"Julie?" 

"Yeah." 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for coming with me, Beth." 

"Of course. I'm glad to do it." 

"Now let's get going. I need to get to Yost's." 

Julie was grateful that she was still covered under her parent's insurance. There was no way she could afford the doctor bills on a cashier's wages. She was saving every cent possible for anything she might need though. 

…. 

Julie worked through the afternoon. About ten minutes before her shift ended, Tom came through her line. "Hey, Julie." 

"Hi, Tom." 

"How was your appointment?" 

"Good. I heard the heartbeat," she said with a smile. 

"That's great." 

"I have a sonogram picture. I can show you sometime." 

"I'd like that. When are you off?" 

"About five minutes." 

"Wanna go get some dinner with me?" 

"Oh, well…" 

"Just at the Chinese place. My treat." 

"Sure. I'd like that." There was no reason to say no. He was her friend and she was so appreciative of that. 

"Great. I'll be out in the truck." 

About twenty minutes later, she walked out and got in his truck. Her stomach let out a huge growl, making them both laugh. 

"Uh oh. I better get you to some food, I guess." 

"Yeah. Now that I'm past the morning sickness, I'm hungry all the time." 

"That's good, right? I mean you're eating for two." 

"Right." She stayed quiet for a few minutes and then looked at his profile as he drove. "Thank you, Tom." 

"For what?" 

"Being my friend. I could really use one right now. My girlfriends from high school kind of decided they were done once I told them I was pregnant. So I don't have a lot right now." He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"I won't abandon you. I'll always be here." He let go of her hand and pulled into the parking lot of China Buffet. 

"Oh, I love this place!" 

He walked around and opened her door for her and then instead of grabbing her hand, which he really wanted to do, he shoved his hands in his pockets, taking them out to open the restaurant door for her. 

They sat down a few minutes later, each with a plate of food, and chatted about what they each wanted to study in college. Julie was going to get a degree in Pharmacy technology. She had always been good at math and science so it made sense. 

"What are you going to do, Tom?" 

"Web design with a goal of owning my own company one day." 

"That's great." She took another bite of her dinner. "My dad mentioned he saw you at the Kensington's. I didn't know that you and Richie were friends." 

"Oh, we aren't." 

"Tom, what did you do?" 

"Not a lot. I definitely didn't punch him even though that's exactly what I wanted to do." 

"Tom." 

"Julie, I just let him know that I'm going to be there for you." 

"You don't need to talk to him. He doesn't need to know anything about me anymore, ok?" 

"Got it." 

"Thank you for everything you're doing. I really appreciate it." 

"Of course." 

….. 

END OF SEPTEMBER, FAMILY DAY 

Beth smoothed her dress as she got out of her parents SUV. She was nervous, of all things. It had been fourteen weeks since she had been in the same room as him. Since she felt his kisses and held his hand. 

"Beth? Are you ready?" Grace asked. 

"Yes, coming. Do I look ok?" 

"You look beautiful. He won't know what hit him." 

She had chosen a black floral sundress with spaghetti straps and strappy sandals for the occasion. Not to mention, she had cut her hair to shoulder length and started straightening it. "Thanks, Mom." 

They found Charlotte and Tom Sr. just inside the door. They were ushered to a row of seats. Beth let her breath out, trying to calm her nerves. After about ten minutes, the group of about fifty recruits were marched in. It was quite a sight to see. All were dressed, even the women, in pressed black pants, crisp, white button down shirts and black ties. All were standing the same, straight and tall. She stretched to see if she could catch a glimpse of him. 

"He's in front, third from the right," William whispered in her ear. 

She nodded and snapped a picture. He looked so great. So strong and important. She smiled and listened as an officer in charge welcomed friends and family to the complex. He mentioned a tour and meals being served but also that dinner could be taken off campus as long as recruits were back by curfew. 

"Recruits!" 

They answered back, "Sir, yes, sir!" in unison, loudly. 

"You are hereby ordered to enjoy yourselves. Hug and kiss your family. And congratulations! You've made it halfway through training. Dismissed!" 

Beth's heart leaped in her chest at the thought that he was so close to her. They watched the mass of people moving toward the recruits. There was very little chance they'd find him now. They needed to wait…. 

"Hey, beautiful," she heard in her ear. She spun around and flew into his arms. 

"Hey yourself," she mumbled against his perfect lips. Remembering their parents were watching, she forced herself to stop kissing him and just held on to him. "I missed you." 

He held her close, taking in everything. The softness of her skin, the smell of her lotion. "You cut your hair." He tucked her beautiful dark brown, now straight, hair behind her ears and smiled. "You look so good." He leaned down and kissed her again. 

"So do you." He looked beyond good. 

"Anyone want to share their fiancé with the rest of us?" Tom joked, breaking into their moment. 

"Sorry," she said quietly, her cheeks reddening. She really didn't want to share him with anyone. She wanted time with just him. Maybe they could sneak off later. 

After hugs from everyone, Jack took her hand and led the group outside for a tour. He showed them the outdoor area where they role played and did their martial arts training. 

"Do you do that?" she asked, surprised. 

"Yeah. It's not required but a lot of it would help in certain situations that I might find myself in." 

She squeezed his hand and leaned against his strong, hard bicep with her cheek. He was definitely in shape. 

"This is where our classrooms are," he pointed to the large brick building. "The majority of most days are spent in there." 

"What things do you study?" Grace asked. 

"Law, psychology, first aid, firearms training, among other things." 

It scared her to think of him having to fire a gun to protect himself or stop a criminal. He felt her tense up against him. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her temple and continued. 

"These are our dorms." 

His room had two sets of bunks, a dresser, and a mirror, with a bathroom off to one side and a closet. It was plain but it served its purpose. 

"I sleep here," he told them, pointing to the expertly made lower bunk by the door. 

"That wall looks familiar," she said with a laugh, pointing at the wall he leaned against when skyping her. 

"Yep, this is where I talk to you." 

It hit her again that she actually standing with him, not just talking on the phone. She was actually touching him. It was wonderful. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Can we take a walk alone?" 

"Yeah, in a bit." 

In fact, as soon as their parents were seated in the outdoor eating area, they walked onto the tree-lined path behind the complex. 

As soon as they were completely alone, he turned and wrapped her in his arms, his face gently buried in her neck and hair. 

Her tears of relief escaped her eyes as they held each other in the peaceful surroundings. "It feels so good to hold you," he told her. 

She looked up into his eyes and nodded. "I can't believe you are actually standing here with me. It feels like it's been forever." 

"Yeah." He kissed her and then led her down the path toward a stream. "How's your junior year going?" 

"Good. I'm really looking forward to next semester. I will actually get to be in a classroom, observing. It's so exciting." 

"Kind of like a student teacher?" 

"Yeah, but mostly just watching and trying to figure out what I want to do. What things I want to implement in my own room." 

"How's Julie?" 

"Good. Two more weeks and we find out if it's a boy or girl." 

"Wow. I can't believe it." 

"Time is going fast." 

"Sometimes, it feels like I'll never get through this," Jack said quietly. "But, you give me strength, babe. Knowing I will talk to you every Saturday and that in just a couple more months I'll be done and we will finally be married…it helps so much." 

"Is it awful here?" 

"No, not really. It's just not easy. Not that I thought it would be. But I wouldn't have envisioned this." 

"So, once you graduate, what happens?" 

"We get married and head off to Vermont for our amazing honeymoon," he answered with a smirk. 

"I mean after. With all this." 

"For a year, I will do field training. Basically, I'm a rookie at that point, so I ride along with a seasoned officer." 

"Ok." 

"I'm kind of on call for a year. I don't really get a say in my schedule. In fact I'll probably be working a lot of weekends and odd shifts, maybe twelve hours at a time. It's not going to be easy, Beth." 

She stopped walking and stepped into his space, tucking her forehead against his neck and holding on. "But, we will be together. That's what matters."


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't want to leave," she mumbled as he kissed her again. The whole day had been perfect. Seeing each other helped so much in getting them to December but it still hurt to leave. 

"Curfew is in ten. I really need to go." He kissed her again and then squeezed her hand. "I love you so much. I'll talk to you Saturday." 

"I love you too." She stood on her toes and kissed him once more, holding on for just a few seconds, and then watched him walk inside. 

She walked to the car which was waiting about twenty feet away, and climbed in. "Ready to go home, dear?" Grace asked. 

"No, but it's late. I have class tomorrow." She lived back in the dorms this year. She had a roommate, Patty, who she tolerated. She definitely wasn't Faith. Faith had graduated with her associate's degree in nursing the past summer. She would see her in December because she was one of her bridesmaids. 

After twenty minutes, they were at her dorm. "Thank you for going with me today." 

"Of course. It was good to see what he does every day, don't you think?" Grace asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Talk soon, Beth?" William asked her. 

"Of course. I'm coming down for Julie's ultrasound so I'll see you in about two weeks." 

"Ok, love you." 

"I love you both too." 

…. 

A week later…. 

"Hey, babe," Jack said with a grin, when their skype connected. 

"Good grief, you're cute," she told him, wanting to leap through the phone and kiss him. 

"Thanks! How are you?" 

"I'm good. I have news and we have a decision to make." 

"Ok, what decision?" 

"Well, first the news. Dad wants to buy us a house, in LA." 

"That's very generous of him." 

"He says it's a wedding present. I think it's just Dad being Dad. What do you think?" 

"I think I wanted us to buy a house together. You and me. I mean, I'm your husband, or I will be. I just feel like it's our big thing." 

"That's what I thought you would say. I told him that you may go for him leasing a house for us until I'm out of school and we both have jobs." 

"Beth, he's already paying for part of our honeymoon. I feel like we need to do this, on our own." 

"Ok. I'll tell him. In that case, should I use some of our joint money to put a security deposit down on a condo or something?" 

"Yeah. That's what I was hoping." 

Most of what was in there was his salary from the academy. They had opened the joint account before he left. 

"This is weird, hon. Picking out a house for us to live in without you seeing it." 

"I know. Why don't you take your mom or Julie with you?" 

"Ok, I might. How many bedrooms do you want?" 

They chatted for another half hour and then he hung up to call his parents. She then called her dad to tell him their decision. 

"I understand that you both want to do things on your own, but if I paid for a house, it would make life easier." 

"I know, Dad, and we really appreciate your offer, so much. But that's what we decided." 

"Very well, Beth. I'll respect that." 

"Thank you, Dad." 

…. 

Tom drove Julie back to her car at the store after they finished their dinner, this time sandwiches from the best deli in town, Avery's. 

They had the weirdest sandwich names with very unique combinations of ingredients, but Tom had never had one he didn't enjoy. 

His favorite was called, Gobble Moo Oink and it had bacon, Turkey, cream cheese, tomato, and spicy mustard on grilled sourdough. It was amazing. 

"Thank you for dinner again, Tom. It was really good." 

"You're welcome." 

"You know, you don't need to take me out all the time. Its expensive." 

"I want to. I like taking care of you." 

"Its not necessary." 

Tom parked next to her car and got out to open her door. "Its necessary to me. You're my best friend, Julie. I care about you and your baby." 

"You're mine too." They had spent a little time together almost every day since he found out she was pregnant. She was so grateful for him and may have a teeny crush on him, but she was in no position to think anything but friendship feelings toward him. She was pregnant! "Well, I better go. I have to finish cramming for my test tomorrow before I can't hold my eyes open anymore." 

"Do you want me to follow you home?" 

"No," she told him, kissing his cheek. "I'm just fine." 

"Julie, I'd feel better if you'd at least text me that you're safe when you get home then." 

"Worrywart," she teased. "Ok, I'll text you." 

"Thank you." 

"Night, Tom." 

"Night." 

….. 

When Tom walked in his house that evening, his Dad was still up, which wasn't normal. Usually because of his heart medicine, he fell asleep around eight PM.

"Hi, son." He turned the tv off and sat forward on the couch. "Have a seat." 

"Sure, Dad." Tom sat across from him, on the couch. 

"How's Julie this evening?" 

"Tired. She works a lot and then with school…" 

"You sound worried." 

"I am. What if she's doing too much? I read online that pregnant women need to rest as much as possible." 

"They do, you're right. Why are you so concerned, though?" 

"She's my friend," he said with a shrug. 

"You sure she's not more?" 

"Right now, I think that's all she can be." 

"How do you feel about her?" 

"She's my friend….but I think…I want her to be more. I want to take care of her, Dad. She's alone in this." 

"She has Beth." 

"She lives three hours away." 

"Her parents." 

"Dad, Mr. Thatcher basically told her she can live there but she made a decision and she has to figure things out for herself, and then stupid Richie…I just feel like I can help her." 

"How does she feel?" 

"I don't know." 

"Maybe that's a conversation you need to have." Tom Sr. stood and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt in this." 

"She would never hurt me." 

"Maybe not intentionally, but what happens if you fall in love with her and she doesn't feel the same? What if she falls in love with someone else in the future and that man gets to be the baby's father?" 

Tom watched his father walk away down the hall and immediately felt a pit forming in his stomach. It may seem crazy to people at this point but he knew that Julie and the baby were going to be his family one day. He just needed to be patient. 

…. 

Beth drove down to Hope Valley the night before Julie's gender reveal ultrasound. She was excited. She really wanted to know if she was having a nephew or a niece. 

"Anyone home?" she asked quietly as she peeked in Julie's bedroom door. 

"Beth! Come in!" Julie looked happy and cute, sitting cross-legged on her bed, glasses on, hair in a ponytail. "I'm so glad you're here." 

"I know, I can't wait for tomorrow." 

"Me either, but that's not why." 

"Oh, why?" 

"I aced my midterm! I was so worried. Tom told me that I was ready and everything would be fine but I just never feel like I study enough." 

"Good job, Jules. You've always second guessed yourself in school but you've always been a good student. I'm not surprised at all." 

"Thanks. That means a lot." Julie put her glasses on the side table and shut her laptop. "Will you sleep in here tonight?" 

"Sure. I'm in need of a good sleepover." 

"Missing Jack?" 

"And Faith and you." Beth snuggled up to Julie's side and wrapped her arm around her slight tummy. "I need my sister tonight." 

"Find a place to live yet?" 

"No. I need someone else's opinion. Do you have time this weekend?" 

"I have to work." 

"Both days?" 

"Yeah. Babies are expensive. I almost have enough for a crib and car seat." 

"Isn't Richie sending money?" 

"Yeah, but I'm trying to save all of it in case of emergency." 

"Do you think you are working too much?" 

"You sound like Tom. Dad basically told me I'm on my own. How else am I supposed to take care of a baby without working?" 

"Don't you think part of taking care of the baby is taking care of yourself?" 

"I'm fine, Beth. I promise." 

…. 

The next morning… 

Beth drove Julie to the clinic for her ultrasound appointment. 

"Who's ready to find out if it's a boy or girl?" Wendy the tech asked as she entered the darkened room. 

"We are!" Julie and Beth said in unison. 

"I figured that would be the case. Did you drink all your water?" 

"Yes, I feel like I'm floating." 

Wendy smiled and squirted cool blue gel on Julie's tummy. First she took some measurements and then found the heartbeat, which made both girls smile. "Ok, so any feelings one way or the other?" 

"Not really." 

"Congratulations, Julie. It looks like you're having a boy!" 

"A boy?" Julie's eyes filled with tears. "Beth, I'm having a boy!" 

Beth smiled, staring at the screen. "How can you tell?" All she saw was lines and dark spots. 

Wendy pointed at the screen. "Right there…that tells me." 

Beth laughed quietly. "Oh ok." 

"Congratulations again, Julie. You can get dressed. Just schedule your OB appointment before you leave, ok?" 

"Yes, thank you, Wendy." 

Beth hugged Julie as soon as she was dressed. "Are you happy?" 

"Yeah." 

"Happy tears?" 

"Of course." 

"But…?" 

"I'm ok with doing this on my own and I don't regret keeping him but it's not how I pictured my life, you know? The father of my baby is supposed to be here, my husband, not across the country at college, ignoring the fact I'm having his baby except for a little money every two weeks." 

"I know it's not the same but I'll be here as much as I can." 

"Beth, you're getting married in two months. You're not going to be able to be here, and I understand that Jack and you need to be newlyweds, not traipsing back to Hope Valley whenever I need something." 

"Traipsing? Who says that? Not a nineteen year old woman usually," she teased.

Julie made her next appointment and then they walked into the waiting room to get their light jackets. 

"Beth, thank you for coming with me today, but I can do this on my own. I'm strong and I'm a mother now. He's my responsibility." 

"Yes, but…" 

"Tom?" Julie said, catching sight of his truck outside. "I can't believe he came. " 

They headed outside and found him reading in his truck. Julie knocked on his window. 

He looked up and then hopped out. "Is it a boy? I have this feeling," he said quickly. 

Beth smiled at his excitement and then stepped back to give them a moment.

"Don't you have class?" Julie asked. 

"Not for another hour. Is it a boy?" He touched her hand and looked in her eyes. 

She nodded. "It's a boy." 

He scooped her into a hug and whooped. "That's great! I bought something for you." He reached into the cab of the truck and pulled out a large, thick book. 

"100,000+ baby name book. That's a lot of names," Julie said with a smile. 

"It thought it might be fun to pick names together." 

"Tom, this is nice but you don't need to do this." 

"I want to do this. Please don't ask me to stop caring about you. I wouldn't be able to do it." 

She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. "Thank you." 

"My pleasure." 

Something about the way he asked her that made her heart beat faster and hurt at the same time. She did care for him too but she wasn't in love. She could see something in his eyes that suggested maybe he felt more for her than just friendship. That scared her. She didn't know if she wanted to be in a relationship. The one with Richie was such a disaster and she didn't want to relive that again, especially now that she had her baby boy to think about.


	14. Chapter 14

Early November 

Charlotte met Beth up in LA to look at condos and townhouses. 

"I am so grateful you are here with me. It makes it a bit easier," she told Charlotte. 

"Happy to help my soon-to-be daughter." 

"Thanks." She gave her a smile and then they walked up to the first building where her realtor was waiting. 

"Good morning, ladies," Mike Hickam greeted. 

"Morning, Mike. This is my mother-in-law, Charlotte." 

"Nice to meet you. How is everything going, Beth?" 

"Fine, a bit stressful but with school and the wedding…it makes sense." 

"Well, I think this condo will fit your needs. Maybe that will ease some of your stress. Let's go inside." 

They followed him inside the lobby, into the elevator, and up to the eighth floor.

"This is a nice building. Are you sure it's in our price range?" 

"It is." He told her the monthly cost, including HOA fees. 

"It's at the top of the budget. Is there anyway to talk them down?" 

"No, it's a fixed amount. Let's look inside and hopefully you will see it's worth what you'll pay." 

They followed him into the condo and gasped. "Charlotte! Look at that view!" 

"The San Fernando Valley," Mike confirmed. "Its something isn't it?" 

"It is." Beth imagined sitting in the living room, snuggled on the couch with Jack, enjoying the view by the fire. 

"As you can see, there's a gas fireplace, and the living area is large, opening to the eat-in kitchen." 

"It's brand new," she mentioned, running her hands along the gray granite countertops. The shaker style cabinets were gorgeous and the stainless appliances. "I wish Jack could see this." 

Charlotte gave her a side hug. "Just pretend I'm Jack," she said with a wink. 

"Funny. Can I take pictures to send to my fiancé, Mike?" 

"Absolutely." 

She snapped pictures of the view, the kitchen, and the half bath by the second bedroom, and the large master suite. "Mike, I will talk with Jack on Saturday. Can I get back to you then?" 

"Honestly, this probably won't still be available by then. These condos are in high demand, especially at these prices." 

Charlotte saw her struggle with deciding for the both of them. She felt for her situation. "Beth, sweetie. What's holding you up?" 

"What if I lease it and he doesn't like it?" 

"He trusts you. That's something very essential in a marriage. This has two bedrooms, which is what you want, and it's in your budget. If you think this is at all what you and he will be happy with, he would want you to snatch it up." 

"Can we do a one year lease, Mike?" Beth wondered. 

"Yes, that's actually what it is." 

"Ok, we will take it." 

….. 

The great part was, she could move in within a month, so she could be living there and everyone could be moving his things from Hope Valley while he finished up at the Academy. 

She talked to him that Saturday and he agreed to let her parents foot the bill for their living room furniture, along with a bed for the guest room. She picked out everything that they agreed on, including a small table for their kitchen dining area. 

About a week before he was due to graduate, she was sitting in their new bedroom and folding clothes she had just washed when she heard the door open in the other room. She wasn't expecting anyone and that scared her. She thought she had locked the door. 

"Hello?" She grabbed a pillow, the only thing within reach and looked into the hallway. "Who's there?!" 

"Babe, it's me," Jack told her. 

"Jack? What are you doing here? Oh my goodness!" She dropped the pillow into the hall and threw herself into his arms. "You scared me! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" 

He put her back down on her feet and kissed her smiling lips. "I wanted to surprise you. Why wasn't the door locked? Babe, this is the city." 

"I thought I locked it." She thought back. "Oh, when the pizza guy brought my lunch, I must have forgotten." 

He looked down on the floor. "Were you going to challenge the intruder to a pillow fight?" 

She smacked his arm and laughed. "It was the only thing within reach. That or my underwear." 

"Hmm. Yeah. Pillow is probably more affective." 

She reached up and cupped his face with her hands. "You are so handsome. I can't believe you're here." 

"We are pretty much done with class work so we can go home some evenings. This is the only home I have close by." 

"Yeah, but I don't know if that's a good idea. You staying here." 

"Just tonight? I will stay in the dorms after tonight." 

"Ok, but only because Julie is coming over and you are sleeping in the guest room." 

"Deal. Now show me around our house, Beth." 

She dragged him by the fingers down to their bedroom. "This is our room. Isn't it huge?" 

"Yeah it is. Is that the bathroom?" He walked over to the door on the next wall.

"Nope. It's the largest closet in the world," he said from the half-filled room. 

"It's not that big." 

"Babe, you can park your Jeep in here and have room to spare. It's huge." 

"I have a lot of clothes." 

"Yes, and shoes and purses. Why do you need that many purses?" He walked back out of the closet and smirked. 

"I need to have one for every occasion that matches every outfit. Or at least that's what I used to think. Plus I kind of like some of them." 

He walked up and rested his hands on her hips, pulling her really close. "I kind of like you," he whispered, his lips teasing hers. 

"What a relief." She put her hands on his arms and smiled. "I was worried." 

"Why is that?" 

"Because you left me for six whole months, hon," she teased. 

"I did it for you and our babies. I was pretty sure that you all would like a roof over your head and food." 

"Mm. I guess I can forgive you then." 

"Eighteen days, babe. Then I won't have to leave anymore." 

"Thank goodness. It took forever to get here." 

"Beth?" Julie called from the other room. 

"In the bedroom." 

"Jack! Good to see you," Julie said as she walked in. 

"You too! You look great!" Jack gave her a hug. "How's that nephew of mine doing?" 

"He's sleeping now, I think." She rested her hand on her belly and smiled. "I'll put my things in the guest room." 

"Actually I'm sleeping in there tonight," Jack told her. 

"You're with me," Beth told her. 

"Oh, are you sure?" 

"Of course. We have eighteen days, right babe?" Beth said with a wink. 

"Yep." 

The three of them watched a movie until Julie excused herself to go to bed around nine o'clock. 

"Do we have any coffee?" Jack asked, getting up and heading to the kitchen. 

She stood and followed him. "I love that you said we." She watched as he searched the cupboards, finally finding the pods above the Keurig sitting on the counter. "Still drinking coffee, huh?" 

"Yep, since day one of training. I'm kind of hooked now and I always have some before I settle in for three hours of homework." 

"No homework tonight," she pointed out. 

"No, but I was hoping we could catch up a bit? I missed talking to you face to face. Having you in the same room is something I've been looking forward to since the day I left." 

"Better make me some too then," she said, reaching into the cupboard to get two mugs. One was white and said "Bride" and the other was black and said, "Groom". 

"Cute," he said with a laugh. 

"I thought so."

"You did an amazing job picking out this place. It's crazy we can afford it." 

"It was hard. Making such a huge decision without you." 

"I trust you. You're going to be a wonderful wife." 

"That's very sweet of you." 

She got out the peppermint creamer from the fridge. Jack opened the fridge in search of plain old milk. "No milk?" 

"I need to go to the store." 

"We could go now." 

"Its ten o'clock." 

"Its been a long time since we went on a date. Lets go." 

"The grocery store is not a date." 

"Sure it is. I'll show you." He took her hand and smiled, leading her to the door where he helped her put her jacket on before he slipped his on. Then he took her Jeep keys and they walked to the elevator, stealing a kiss or two while they rode down to the lobby. He held the Jeep door open for her and closed it once she was safely inside. Then he held her hand as they drove ten minutes through traffic to the grocery store. 

He was right. It certainly felt like a date to her. His touches and the way he gazed at her, made her feel cherished. She had missed that over the past six months. 

She squeezed his hand causing him to look at her briefly. "I love you so much." 

He smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "I love you too." 

After shopping they headed back to the condo, parting ways at the guest room door. "What time do you leave in the morning?" she whispered. 

"5:30." 

"Ok. When will I see you again?" 

He saw tears welling in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? My training is almost done, sweetie. Less than a week and then we will see each other every day." He kissed her forehead, leaving his lips there as she gripped his shirt, keeping him close. 

"I'm sorry. I'm tired, I guess." 

"Are you sure that's all it is?" 

"No, but you standing here in our house and we are sleeping apart….it feels wrong. I'm not saying we should sleep together but I want us to be close. Am I making any sense at all?" 

"Yes. It's hard. I do understand because I feel the same. But we've waited this long, we can manage a few more weeks, right?" 

She nodded and hugged him. "I love you, Jack." 

"I love you too. To answer your question, you will see me very soon, at the longest, Saturday at my graduation." 

"Six days. Ok." She stepped away to walk down the hall but he grabbed her hand, pulling her back. 

"One more thing." He gave her a long, slow kiss, stopping before they got carried away, but just long enough to hopefully tide her over until Saturday.  
"Night, babe." 

"Night." 

….. 

The next week took forever, in her opinion. Julie stayed the whole week, finishing her semester online during that time. Beth finished hers as well, Thursday being her last class until January 6th when she returned from Vermont as Beth Thornton. The thought made her so happy. 

On Saturday afternoon, Beth dressed in her new outfit, bought just for the Police Academy graduation. Her parents, his parents, Tom, and Julie were all in their condo getting ready. 

She was nervous and proud and excited, all mixed into one. This day seemed to mark the beginning of their life together. After today, they would concentrate on final details for their wedding. He and Tom and Carson, his friend from the academy, would pick up their suits. She, Julie, and Faith would pick up their dresses. The rehearsal dinner, which was going to be in Hope Valley at the Thatcher estate, would be simple, yet elegant, according to Grace. The women would all head to the spa for manicures and pedicures two days before, which happened to be Christmas Eve. 

Then, the day after Christmas, she and Jack would finally say their vows on the beach at the lake house where they spent their perfect summers and became best friends and eventually fell in love. 

Beth sipped her coffee by the window overlooking San Fernando Valley, enjoying the view, thinking of Jack. 

"Beth?" 

"Yes?" Grace walked up to her and smiled. 

"Doing ok, dear?" 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

"Good. This is a lovely home. You made a good choice with it and with Jack." 

"Thank you. That means so much." 

"I'm very proud of both of you." 

That did mean a lot, but she wondered if her mom was proud because they had made good choices or because they hadn't made a questionable decision like Julie had. Personally, Beth was extremely proud of her sister. She had stepped up, grown up, and made the best decision for herself and the baby boy she carried. "What about Julie, Mom?" she asked quietly. "She has done so well with working and school and taking care of her son. Are you proud of her too?" 

"That's between your father and me and Julie, dear. You just enjoy your day."


	15. Chapter 15

Julie rode with Tom and his parents to the Academy for Jack's graduation. She felt uncomfortable going with her own parents and Tom offered so she said yes.

She pressed gently on her belly where she felt him kick, smiling when he kicked again. 

"Is he kicking?" Tom asked, watching her closely. 

"Yeah." She grabbed his hand and held it in the same place. "Feel it? The tapping?" 

She watched his face quite literally light up with emotion, tears filling his eyes. "That's amazing," he whispered. 

Tom knew it then, the moment he felt those little movements, he was completely in love with both Julie and this tiny boy that was kicking his hand. He slowly moved his hand away but she held on, weaving her fingers through his.

Julie held onto his hand for the short trip to the ceremony. He was good with that. He wanted that connection with her. 

When they parked in the lot, Tom walked around and opened her door, offering his hand to help her out of the back seat. "Thank you," she said quietly. 

"Of course." 

….. 

Beth sat with Julie on one side and her father on her other side. There were so many people in the audience she wondered if she'd be able to see Jack in his group. 

As the ceremony started, everyone stood as the recruits entered the room, marching in, one by one. Then she saw him. Strong, proud, exceedingly handsome in his dark blue uniform, dark hat, and white gloves. Tears filled her eyes as she watched him stand in formation with his classmates. 

As the ceremony went on for the next hour, eventually the recruits were seated and the mayor gave a speech regarding safety and the unfortunate shootings that had been taking place recently in the city. 

After a couple other speakers took the podium it was time for presentations of the diplomas and badges. Those in attendance were informed that each recruit would receive their badge and then either spouses, significant others, or family members would pin the badge on the graduate. 

Beth assumed it would be Jack's parents with the honor, his father being a former California state trooper. 

However when it was his turn, she was surprised. "Jack Thomas Thornton." Jack walked up, received his diploma, and took a picture with the Chief. Then he moved further along the stage. "Elizabeth Thatcher, Charlotte Thornton, and Thomas Thornton, please join Jack on stage for the presentation of the badge." 

Beth stood and followed her soon-to-be in-laws up the aisle to the stage, her nerves making her stomach flutter. When she stood next to Charlotte, she and Tom both gestured for her to do it. She looked at them for a moment to make sure and then she walked over to stand in front of Jack. 

"Hey," he said, a slight smile on his lips. 

"Hey yourself." He held out his left hand, palm up, offering his badge. "I'm so proud of you," she told him, barely keeping her emotions in check. His presence was almost overwhelming, in a "boy, is my fiancé sexy" kind of way. 

"Thank you." She reached up and pinned it, careful not to stick him in the chest and then gave him a quick hug. Then she moved aside so he could hug his parents before they left the stage. 

The presentation of the class awards was last and then it was done. The recruits made their way into the crowd to find their families. 

…. 

"Beth, I want you to meet Carson," Jack told her, gently moving through the crowd, her hand firmly in his. 

"Thornton," Carson said with a slap on his back and a huge grin. "This must be the famous Beth." 

"Yes, this is Beth. Beth, this is Carson Shepherd." 

"Nice to meet you, finally. Jack has told me a lot about you." 

"Likewise. Say are you guys headed home for dinner or do you want to go out with me?" 

"Well, we are headed to Sotto's. I promised Beth Italian. You should come too, Carson." 

"Nah, I don't want to intrude. I'll just grab a pizza and head home." 

"Nonsense, come with us. I insist," Beth told him. "Come meet our parents." She hooked her free hand in his elbow and walked between the two handsome officers to their group. 

After introductions, they all insisted he join them at the restaurant so he finally agreed. 

Beth expected a romantic atmosphere, quiet, Italian dinner. What she got was the opposite. Apparently, every recruit in the class decided it would be a good idea to eat Italian that night. Jack started out sitting next to her, but then a lot of his buddies wanted him to meet their parents so he ended up across the room visiting more than talking to her. 

She tried to ignore the jealousy that hit her but it was hard. 

"Beth?" Charlotte said, patting her hand. 

"Yes?" 

"Its good to see him, don't you think?" 

"Of course, yes. If I was actually next to him, it would be better." 

"He's made friends for life, brothers in blue, I've heard Tom say." 

She watched him laughing with Carson and the others. "Is it going to be like this, Charlotte? Fighting for his attention?" 

"Pardon me for saying so but you're not doing much fighting. Why don't you go over there with him? Some of his friends have spouses or girlfriends with them." 

"He didn't seem as if he wanted me there. He just walked off. I need some air. Excuse me." 

Beth stepped through the doors into the cool December air, taking a deep breath to calm her thoughts. She knew, had heard, that the relationships between police officers were very important. They worked together to keep others safe and needed to have a strong trust between them. The trust was built through spending time together, just like any relationship. Because she knew that, it hurt that she was reacting the way she was. Why couldn't she just accept it? Why couldn't she be happy and allow him to do what was needed? 

"Beth?" 

She wiped her cheeks and prepared to fake her happiness by plastering a smile on her face. She faked it but badly. 

"Why are you out here?" 

"Who told you I was?" She folded her arms in front of her. 

"I looked over at the table and you were gone. So I asked Mom." She nodded. 

"I think I'm going to get a cab and head home." 

"You can't leave. This is an important night for me, for us." 

"Jack, do you realize that the whole hour we've been in there, you sat next to me for ten minutes? This night isn't about us, at all. I expected it to be, but this is not." 

"I don't know what to say." 

"You don't need to say anything. I understand that this is what I have to look forward to. Watching you with your friends while I eat alone. I just have to wrap my mind around it." And her heart. It was killing her. "I'm going home. You enjoy your night." She kissed his cheek lightly and flagged down a cab within about ten seconds. 

…. 

He went in to tell his family and Carson that he was headed home to talk to Beth and then he hopped in a cab too. 

The fifteen minute ride to the condo took forever but finally he arrived. 

He walked in the lobby, over to the elevator and took it up to the 8th floor. Then he stopped outside their door, saying a quick prayer for guidance. 

He unlocked the door and shut it behind himself, taking in the darkened living room. He heard footsteps down the hall. "Beth?" 

"Why aren't you at your party?" He watched her walk past him and into the kitchen. She looked in the freezer for a split second before choosing mint chocolate chip ice cream. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and flopped down in the corner of the couch, knees up, effectively stopping him from getting close. "So? Why did you leave your own party?" she asked again. 

"Why did you leave my party?" 

"I told you already." 

"Beth." 

"Jack. I wanted to be with you. You. Not you and thirty four other recruits that I don't know. I didn't want to sit at a table and eat my ravioli while you have fun across the room." 

She got up, not wanting ice cream anymore. She put it in the freezer, fighting her tears. She absolutely did not want to be mad at him. He didn't do anything wrong. She was treating him like he did though. 

He touched her shoulders as she faced the freezer, leaving his hands there for a moment. "Honey, I'm sorry." 

"No, Jack. You don't have anything to be sorry about. I don't know what's wrong with me." 

He slipped his hands down her arms and wrapped her up against his chest. "This has been so hard on you. The last six months." 

"Yeah. Sometimes, I didn't know how I would make it." She turned and gripped his arms, pulling him close. She could smell his aftershave and cologne and it was playing with her emotions. "Making major decisions about our life without you was so difficult. I didn't like it." She tipped her chin up and kissed him deeply, letting a sigh escape as they gave in for a moment. "I needed you. I needed you with me after being without you for so long and you were across the room." 

"I'm here now." 

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I was selfish and jealous." 

"I forgive you and I understand. I wish you had stayed but I understand." He kissed her forehead and cheeks and then found her lips. She tasted so good and he couldn't get enough but he needed to stop himself. "I love you and I don't want you to feel the way you did tonight, but we need to talk about what my job is going to be like. I'm going to change first though, ok?" 

"Yeah." 

She made them each a cup of coffee, his with milk and her's with peppermint creamer, and waited on the couch. 

Her phone buzzed as he walked in. "Hello?" 

"Hi, Beth. Uh, dinner is done. Are we ok to come back or are you two still fighting?" 

"We weren't fighting, Julie. Of course you can come back." 

Jack sighed. Twelve days and she was all his. He could stay in their home and sleep in their bed and not have to drive all the way back to Hope Valley. 

"Jack, are you tired?" 

"Yeah, I guess." He moved closer to her and stared at the flames in the fireplace. "We really need to talk but I don't want to be interrupted in fifteen minutes." 

"We could go in our room." 

He stood and helped her up, grabbing his cup of coffee and led her into their room. 

They sat on the bed, facing each other, sipping their coffee. "Ok, so you mentioned how I was with my friends from the Academy." 

"Yes." 

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, rubbing his thumb over her knuckle.

"Those men are my friends but we relied on each other in training. We needed to work as a team, trusting that we had each other's back. That we would defend each other when the opportunity arises. There will be times when I need to spend time with them when I'm not working." 

"Without your spouses?" 

"Sometimes yes, but I promise I will try to include you when I can." 

"Ok." 

"Also, this may be hard for us. Our marriage will be brand new when I start my job. According to my commanding officer, he has to switch to allow himself to feel things with his family. But to do that, he needs time to decompress when he gets home. He says that he goes and runs a few miles on the treadmill while playing music really loud to drown out whatever happened at work. I'm not sure what will work for me, but I don't want you to take it personally if I need time alone before I can spend time with you. Nothing will ever change how much I love you." He touched her cheek and smiled. "I need you to be strong for me, ok?" 

"Yeah. I'll be strong." 

They heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," Jack said. 

"We are headed out," William told them. 

Beth turned and got up and then walked over to him. "Night, Dad." 

"Night, Beth. You ok?" 

"I am. I'm sorry I left earlier." 

"As long as you're ok now." 

"I am. Thanks to Jack." She kissed her Dad's cheek. "I love you." 

"Love you too." He walked over and shook Jack's hand. "I'm proud of you, son. Good job today." 

"Thank you, sir." 

William nodded. "Why don't you both come say goodbye to Grace and Julie?" 

After they left, Tom and Charlotte and Tom Jr. assured them they didn't need to leave right away so they could talk as long as they needed. 

….. 

"You're quiet tonight, Gracie," William said, taking her hand as they lay in bed three hours later. 

"I have a lot on my mind." 

"Like what?" 

"Something Beth asked me this afternoon." She didn't know how he would react so she hesitated. 

"Go ahead." 

"I told her I was proud of her and Jack and she asked if I'm proud of Julie. She said that Julie had grown up in the last five months and made good decisions for her and her son." 

"What did you say?" 

"What could I say, Will? I brushed it off. I told her that its between us and Julie." 

"Ok then." 

"No, it's not ok." Grace sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and put her slippers on. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I need tea. I'd like it if you'd join me." She looked at him and then left the room.

Grace pulled down two tea cups from the cupboard and then put a tea bag in each one. Then she put a teapot of water on the stove to boil. 

"Gracie." 

She turned and crossed her arms. "I'm proud of Julie, Will." 

"Ok." 

"Is it? I feel like these last few months I've been expected to alienate her just because you are. That's not fair to expect that of me." 

"I never told you to do that and I'm not alienating her." 

"Yes you are! When did you last give her a hug, Will? Or kiss the top of her head and I say, "I love you, Jellybean?" 

"Grace." 

"You don't say more than two words to her and because I am your wife and am expected to support you, I have been doing the same." She poured the hot water over their tea bags. "I'm done, Will. I am proud of her and I want to feel that baby kick and buy them gifts and spoil him because he's my grandson. I want to take her to the doctor and hold her hand when she starts contracting." 

"I won't stop you." 

"Good. I want you to think about how your "jellybean" has aced her first semester of school and worked full time all while being pregnant. I want you to remember how she fits perfectly under your chin when you hug her. It's time to forgive her for making a decision that you don't agree with. It's time to show her you support her."


	16. Chapter 16

William had stayed awake most of the night thinking about what Grace had said. Now he sat in his easy chair by the fire in the family room which faced the kitchen. 

Julie was in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea or coffee. He wasn't sure which. Then he saw her grab the teapot and his question was answered.

He watched her press on her belly and smile. Then she said something he couldn't hear, assuming she was talking to the baby. 

She looked beautiful in the dim light by the stove, her red hair shining and hanging loose around her shoulders. The smile that graced her face when the baby kicked. She certainly looked older, more mature. More serious but obviously in love with her son. He knew the signs. Grace had looked the same way when she had been carrying all three girls. 

"Dad?" 

She had come into the family room as he had been thinking and he hadn't noticed. 

"Hi." 

"You scared me. I didn't know anyone was in here." She set the teacup on the table by the sofa and curled her body into a ball, her knees off to the side. 

"Sorry." 

She noticed he looked tired, exhausted maybe. "Did you have trouble sleeping?" 

"I guess you could say that." 

She nodded and sipped her tea, staring into the fireplace. 

"You're beautiful." Her eyes moved to his, stopping her teacup at her lips. 

"I am?" 

"Yes. Gorgeous." He stood and moved over beside her. "I love you, Jellybean." 

Unable to stop them, her tears rolled down her face. "Its been a long time since you called me that, Dad." 

He opened his arms and she leaned into them. "I love you so much," he told her again. "I'm proud of you. For what you've done when faced with an obstacle. You've really matured." 

"You are?" It was such a huge relief. 

"Yes, and I'm sorry for acting the way I have for the last few months. I should have supported you." 

"You are now. That means everything." She wiped her eyes and sighed before picking up her teacup again and finishing it. "Ok, well, I need to get ready for work." 

"You're going to work?" 

"Yes. I need to buy some clothes and diapers for this little man. Kind of a necessity." 

"Julie, shouldn't you rest?" 

"I rested the last week. I need to work so I can take care of him." 

"Julie, I don't know if I…" 

She interrupted by putting her hand on his arm. "Dad, being alone these last few months has made me more independent. I have no choice but to work. I know you are concerned about me but supporting me also means letting me make my own decisions." She kissed his cheek but before she walked off, he pulled her close again, tucking her right under his chin. Grace was right. She fit right there.

"I love you." 

"Love you too, Dad." 

All four women in his life baffled him. They were unbelievably strong and independent. How did he get so blessed? 

…. 

Grace took herself shopping for baby things once Julie left for work. She didn't go overboard but she didn't hold back either. She found a diaper bag that was actually a backpack. She imagined Julie would like the thought of having it on her back and not slipping down her arms. 

Then she bought gray and navy blue onesies and sleepers that had tiny sailboats embroidered on them with matching hats and socks. 

Then she went to the paint section of the hardware store in town and found various paint swatches for Julie to pick from. The room right next to hers would be a great nursery for when he got old enough. 

Viola had finally chosen the room next to hers for Collin's nursery and it had turned out well. 

As she drove back to the house, she realized it was lunch time. She wondered when Julie got a break. So she walked into Yost's and found her organizing her aisle with various kinds of gum and candy. 

"Julie?" 

"Mom? What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see you." 

"Me?" Grace had never visited while Julie was working. 

"Of course, dear. When do you get a lunch break?" 

"About five minutes, why?" 

"Maybe we could eat together." 

"I only get thirty minutes. Usually I just get a salad from the deli in the store." 

"We can head next door and get sandwiches." 

"Ok. I guess, I'll meet you there?" 

"Ok." Grace nodded and walked out of the store. 

Julie didn't know what had changed but first her dad this morning and now her mom meeting her for lunch? 

When Julie walked into the deli and found her mom, she was sitting in the back booth with two sandwiches, a large pickle, and two bottles of water, not to mention two large shopping bags. 

"Hi, dear. I got you roast beef with muenster on wheat. And the biggest pickle they had." 

"Thanks. I'm starving." 

Julie unwrapped her sandwich and closed her eyes. The spicy mustard and red onions along with the other ingredients on the sandwich were a heavenly combination she would gladly relive every day if she wanted to spend the money. Luckily, she was allowed a free salad from the deli in the store as an employee discount. 

"How is work going?" 

Julie swallowed, still wondering what was going on. "Its fine. I enjoy it." 

"That's good." 

"What do you have in the bags?" Julie was curious. 

"I went shopping." Grace opened the first bag and took out the backpack. 

"Going somewhere, Mom?" 

"No, it's a diaper bag. Take a look." She handed it to Julie who unzipped every pocket and nodded. 

"I'm sure Vi will love it." 

"Its for you, Julie. Not Vi." 

"Me? You don't need to buy me things, Mom." 

"Do you have a diaper bag?" 

"No." 

"Then you need it. If you don't like it, we can exchange it. I just thought it was practical because it wouldn't be sliding down your arms while you're holding him or his carseat." 

"I like it. I'm just confused." 

"Julie, I want to help you. I am so proud of you and how you've matured. I want to be a part of my grandson's life, if you'll allow me." 

"Dad told me the same thing this morning. What was it that changed your minds?" Julie ate the rest of her sandwich and pickle while Grace talked and showed her the rest of her gifts. 

"So I have Beth to thank," she said quietly. 

"No, dear. You became a mother and a responsible, independent woman in a few short months. I wanted to tell you all this since the beginning but Beth just gave me a little extra courage to tell your father what I felt." 

Grace folded the tiny clothes on the table and smiled. "Thank you, Mom. For lunch and for these things, but mostly for supporting me. I really need it." 

"Its yours, sweetie." 

Julie heaved herself out of the booth and hugged her mom. "I love you. I need to get back to work." 

"Ok, will you be home for dinner?" 

"No, Tom's meeting me." 

Grace nodded. "He seems like a good young man." 

"He is. He's been my rock through all of this. Without his help and support, I don't know what I would have done." 

"Make sure you tell him that sometime." 

"I will." 

…. 

He picked her up as planned at five PM when she got off. "So, I thought we'd go to someplace new," he mentioned. 

"Ok. I'm game." He helped her into his vehicle and looked at her. 

"You seem different." 

"In a good way?" 

"Of course, yes. You seem happy." 

"I am. Tom! You'll never believe the day I've had." 

"I'm all ears." He drove out of Hope Valley and headed south on the interstate. 

"This morning my dad told me he's proud of me and all that I've done. He apologized for the last few months and said he would support me in whatever I choose to do." 

"That's great. I bet it was a relief." 

"You have no idea. Then, my mom came to work today and took me to lunch. She has never come to my work. Then, she bought me a diaper bag and a bunch of clothes and paint samples for his nursery and then, to top it all off, she told me she was proud of me too." 

"Wow." 

"Right? It's amazing to have their support. I don't feel like I'm alone anymore." She noticed his hands tighten on the steering wheel and his cheek twitched. "Tom, what's wrong?" 

All that went through his mind was her words. "I don't feel like I'm alone anymore." It was like a sharp knife to his gut and it kept twisting and hurt more. 

"Do you mind if I take you home? I'm not feeling well." 

He felt like his heart was breaking. To him, the last months had been amazing, full of everything he had always wanted. Apparently it was different for her.

"Tom, will you talk to me?" 

"I'm just not feeling good. Maybe we can do this another time." He turned into her driveway about ten minutes later and put the truck in park. "Night, Julie." He didn't walk around to help her out like he had always done before. She looked at him once more and got out, shutting the door. 

As she walked in the house she realized neither she nor Tom had realized her car was still at Yost's. "Shoot!" 

"Julie?" 

"Mom, will you take me back to Yost's? I left my car there." 

"Sure. Wait, weren't you going to dinner with Tom?" 

"Yeah but….I don't know. We were driving and talking and then he got mad or something. He then said he wasn't feeling well and dropped me off here." 

As they drove to town she replayed their conversation in the car, telling her mom every word. "I told him that it was amazing to have your support and I don't feel like I'm alone anymore." 

"Julie, that's what it is. You don't feel alone anymore? He has been with you almost every single day. What he probably heard was that the time you spent together meant nothing to you." 

"Oh no! That's not what I meant at all. Oh my. No, he's…I told you how I feel. I did not mean what he is thinking." 

"Maybe you should go pay him a visit." 

"If he will talk to me." 

"If he means anything to you, you need to try." 

"He means so much." 

Twenty minutes later, she knocked on their front door. "Julie! Come in, come in," Charlotte told her. 

"Thank you. I was wondering if Tom was here. I really need to talk to him." 

"He's down in the basement with Jack. You can go down if you'd like." 

"Thank you." She walked over to the door and opened it, carefully walking down the stairs. 

When she got to the bottom, she heard them playing pool and talking. "Anyone home?" she called as she walked into the game room. 

"Hi, Jules," Jack greeted. 

"Hi, Jack." She said the words to him but was staring at Tom, who was staring at his stick as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet. 

"I'll just be in my room if either of you need me." Jack walked out of the room leaving Tom and Julie alone. 

"Feeling better?" she asked, moving closer to him. 

"Not particularly." 

"Tom.." 

"Julie, I really don't want to talk right now." 

"Look, what I said earlier was not what I meant." 

"You don't typically say things you don't mean." Which was why it hurt so much. 

"No, but I am human. I mess up. Tom, I'm a walking pregnant billboard for teenage screw ups." 

"Stop. You aren't. You're a walking pregnant billboard for how to be a responsible young mother." 

"Thank you for that." She walked closer and touched his arm. "Thank you for everything you do for me, every single day. I couldn't have gotten to this point without you by my side. I certainly didn't mean that our friendship meant nothing." She kissed his cheek and slipped her fingers into his. "It meant, it means, everything." 

"Julie, this thing. Us. What is it? It's more than a friendship to me." 

"Its something I never thought would happen. Once I found out about the baby, I figured I'd be on my own for the foreseeable future." 

"You'll never be on your own if I get a say," he whispered, touching his lips to her forehead. 

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against him. "You do." 

"I do?" 

"I need you. Lane needs you." 

He pulled back and smiled, putting his hand on her tummy. "Lane?" 

"Lane Thomas William Thatcher. Do you like it?" 

"It's a big name for such a little boy." 

"But do you like it?" 

"I love it. I love him and you." 

She smiled, her eyes full of tears and joy. She reached up, both hands cupping his face, and kissed him. It was loving and deep and magical. "I love you too." 

…. 

"They're in the game room now, babe." 

"Alone?" Beth asked him with a laugh. "Uh oh. Breaking the rules." 

"Not really. I'm down here and they aren't in a bedroom." 

"I'm in our bedroom," she told him, flirting a bit. 

"I wish I was in our bedroom." Eleven more days. 

"I bought your Christmas/wedding present today, hon. It's even your favorite color." 

"Blue?" 

"Yep, navy blue. It has a bit of silk and a lot of lace. It's kind of short but…" 

"Wait, did you buy me a woman's nightgown? I'm really not into that." They both laughed. 

"Ok, so I will be wearing it but I'm sure you'll enjoy it." 

"Not sure how long it will actually be on you, but yes, I'm sure you're right." 

"Jack Thornton!" He could hear her blush through the phone. 

"You brought it up, Beth," he said with a laugh. "I bought you a present too." 

"You did?" 

"Yeah, but you'll get yours at Christmas." 

"I can't wait." 

"Me either." 

"I'm going to be coming to Hope Valley tomorrow." 

"You are? Thank goodness. I miss you." 

"Yeah, I need to pick up my dress along with Julie and Faith's." 

"So I can't come." 

"Yes of course you can. The dress will be hidden safely inside a black garment bag. And we need to get you and your groomsmen's suits too." 

"And then have lunch at The China Garden?" 

"Yes. I need Moo Shu Pork and egg rolls." 

"Ok," he said with a laugh. "What time will you get here?" 

"About ten." 

"Alright. Love you." 

"Love you. Now maybe go stick your head in the game room. Check on our siblings."


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas Day

Jack smiled at his suit across the room. Tomorrow he was marrying Beth. Finally. It was very literally driving him nuts to sleep alone, even though he always had, except for the night in the hammock. 

He wanted her next to him, her arm over his chest, her head tucked against him, filling his nose with her delicate scent. 

He wanted to wake up with her and sip coffee in bed, eat breakfast together at their table. 

His phone buzzed and he picked it up, answering it. "Hey." 

"Hey yourself. What are you doing?" 

"Thinking about you." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah, about how badly I want it to be tomorrow. I'm glad we are getting married at noon. I don't want to wait anymore." 

"By tomorrow night we will be in our suite in Vermont," she mentioned. "In front of a fireplace. I'll be wearing your Christmas present." 

"Ahhh," he groaned. "Is it noon yet?" 

She laughed. "Sorry, hon." 

"Its ok. I can make it." 

"I know you can. Okay, question." 

"I'm listening." 

"Are you packed?" 

"Yes. Well, almost," he admitted. "My room is a sea of boxes and suitcases." 

"You are bringing a suit, right? For when we go out to dinner?" 

"Ok, so I checked it out online. Stowe has a restaurant dining room right there and it doesn't look overly fancy. I think I can get away with dress pants and a button down." 

"You don't want to leave the resort?" 

"Not particularly. If we stay in the resort, we are closer to our room if we want to turn in early or something." 

"Oh yeah? Planning on that happening often?" she teased. 

"Every night." 

She giggled. "Ok, babe. We won't leave the resort." 

"Which side of the bed do you sleep on?" he blurted. 

"I don't have a side. Right now, I'm in the middle." 

"I'm good with that. Closer to me that way." 

"What side do you sleep on, Jack?" 

"The left. But I'm flexible. As long as I'm next to you, it doesn't much matter." 

"I'm marrying a sweet, sweet man. I love you, Jack Thornton." 

"I love you too." 

…. 

"Oh wow, you are so beautiful, Beth," William told her as he stood, ready to walk her down to Jack on the beach. 

"Thanks, Dad." 

"Ok, you two. Start walking," Grace told them. William squeezed Beth's hand which rested in his elbow and they slowly stepped toward those waiting. 

Beth searched and finally met Jack's gaze. It took her breath away. He held her firmly there with his love. She could feel it and he was still fifteen feet away.

Jack had never seen anything so amazingly beautiful as Beth was walking toward him. She radiated with joy and love. He needed her next to him with such an intensity it overwhelmed him, but he was going to be patient. 

Finally she was there, her hands in his, fingers intertwined, much like their hearts. 

"Good afternoon, family and friends," Pastor Frank Hogan began. "Today we are here to witness and bless the marriage of Jack Thornton and Elizabeth Thatcher."

Jack grinned at her, squeezing her hands gently. "I love you," he mouthed. 

She smiled back and winked at him. 

"Love is patient and kind," Frank continued, paraphrasing the verses in 1 Corinthians. "Love is not jealous. Love endures all things. Love never fails. Jack and Elizabeth wanted these verses in this talk because they want us all to be reminded of the meaning. They are here today because their love has grown and endured, starting out as friends when they were children, then becoming best friends, and finally falling in love. They expressed to me their wish that all of you in attendance show love to others, family or otherwise. Whatever you do, wherever you go, remember that love never fails. 

Marriage is not easy. There will be times where you disagree and when you say things that hurt the other person. There will be sickness and money trouble and a myriad of other tests that will come your way. But, Jack, Elizabeth, love endures all things. Show love to each other, communicate, don't hold back in your affection, be honest, and don't give up when things get hard." 

Jack and Beth paid close attention to the Pastor's words. It was good spiritual advice that they both vowed in their hearts to remember and put into practice. 

"Do you, Jack Thomas Thornton, take Elizabeth Grace Thatcher to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death parts you?" 

"I do." Jack felt his eyes filling with tears, but they didn't fall. Saying "I do" to the lovely woman in front of him meant everything. 

"Do you, Elizabeth Grace Thatcher, take Jack Thomas Thornton to be your husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death parts you?" 

"I do." 

"May I have the rings?" Frank asked. 

Tom and Julie stepped forward and handed them to him. "These rings are circles, an unending symbol of your love for each other. Place them on each others fingers and repeat after me. With this ring, I marry you, forever." 

Jack slid her ring on her hand and repeated the words. Beth did the same with his. 

"By the powers vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has yoked together, let no man pull apart. Amen." 

The small group answered with Amen as well. 

"Jack, you may kiss your bride." 

Jack pulled her close, touching her cheek gently with his fingertips. "I love you, Beth." 

She raised up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, sighing with contentment. He was finally her husband. So many new and wonderful things came with that and she was ready for all of them. 

….. 

LATE THAT NIGHT, VERMONT

Jack tried to concentrate on the room service menu but his new wife was so distracting. All she was doing was laying on her side facing him, but it was the fact that she was under a super soft sheet on their bed in their suite, her eyes closed, her hair laying across his pillow that teased him, tempted him. She was easily the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on and she was his, finally. 

"Babe?" Beth mumbled. "Come back to bed." Four words he had envisioned hearing her say for so long. 

"I'm starved. It's hours past dinner." 

"Please? Maybe I can help you decide." 

He sat down next to her and turned the menu toward her. "Mm! Brie and butter crackers! My favorite, Jack. Maybe something less rich too. Like fresh fruit, strawberries or apples. And champagne too." He raised his eyebrows at her.  
"What?" 

"Hungry, Mrs. Thornton?" 

"Yeah, I guess I am. Besides, why not indulge? It's our honeymoon." She sat up and kissed his lips, teasing him. "Mm. Now order so you can come back to bed." 

"Yes, ma'am." A few moments later he slipped back under the sheet and moved close to her. "Hey." 

"Hey yourself." 

"Food will be up in about ten minutes." 

"Ok." She wrapped her arm around his waist and sighed into his chest. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." 

"I've never felt this way before," she told him. 

"What way?" He kissed her forehead and stroked the soft skin on her back. 

"This need to be near you. I mean I missed you so much while you were away but this….this is more. I don't know how to explain it." 

"I know what you mean. Our relationship is changing again and its deeper and more meaningful. Its like our hearts are connected somehow." 

"Exactly. I knew you'd understand." He always did. 

They laid in silence until they heard a knock on the door. "I'll be right back." 

She watched him go and then smiled as her ring caught her eye. The wedding ring was just a simple gold band but it meant forever and that was a wonderful thought. 

"Dinner is served. Well, seeing as how it's one in the morning, maybe it's not dinner, but it looks great." He moved the cart next to the bed and popped the cork on the chilled bottle of champagne, pouring them each a bit. "For you, my love." 

"Hmm. A new term of endearment. I like that one." 

"Good." They sipped on the champagne and then Jack put some fruit on a plate, snagging a grape and holding it up to her lips. He watched as she opened her mouth and accepted it. Her soft lips curved into a smile, begging for a kiss. So he did. 

"Thank you." 

"So, babe, what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked, eating a grape too. 

"Go skiing. And rock climbing. And zip lining." 

He looked at her like she had sprouted a second nose. "Who are you and what have you done with Beth?" 

"What do you mean?" she asked with a laugh. 

"All the time we were growing up, you wouldn't jump off the lookout with me but now you want to go zip lining and rock-climbing?" 

"There are harnesses. I'm not falling into anything. It's perfectly safe." She took a Ritz cracker and scooped up a bit of warm, gooey brie cheese. "Your turn, hon." She held it up to his mouth. 

He opened and took a bite. It was great. He'd never tried brie before but this was the week for trying new things apparently. "Mmm. Good." 

"Right?" 

"So, rock-climbing?" 

"Yeah. There's an indoor center right here at the resort. I think it will be fun. Plus, it will keep those sexy muscles of yours nice and strong." She let her eyes roam over his shoulders and chest, down to his abs. She felt her cheeks burn. Good heavens, was this whole thing actually happening? 

"Sexy, huh?" He flexed his arm for her, loving the fact she was enjoying the way he looked. He'd worked hard to be strong for the job but she was a new, better reason to look good. 

"Oh yeah." She fanned her face with her hand, cheeks as red as can be. Definitely. 

…. 

So, over the next week, they tried many new things. Skiing was new for Jack. Rock-climbing and zip lining turned out to be a new favorite for both of them. They ate dinner and breakfast in bed every day but lunch they went to the restaurant. 

Two days before they were supposed to leave, Jack decided to turn on his phone to check his messages on the off chance that his commanding officer had contacted him. 

"Shoot!" 

"What, babe?" 

"I have a text from Wagner. I need to be back early." 

"How early?" 

"We need to leave in the morning." 

"Like twelve hours from now? Doesn't he know you're on your honeymoon?" 

"Yes, honestly, with this job, I'm expected to do whatever, whenever. I'm a rookie so I do it, or I'm out." 

Beth disappeared into the bathroom and straightened her hair, thinking and fighting to keep her composure. 

"Babe?" He leaned against the doorframe and watched her. 

"Yeah," she said quietly, running her flat-iron through her dark hair. 

"What do you think?" Rather than answer with how she really felt, she decided this was the time to be supportive and not selfish with her husband. This was her life now and she needed him to know she was strong. 

"We better make sure we can get a flight home." 

"I'm sorry, Beth. I know you're angry." 

"No. I'm not." She unplugged her iron and set it on the counter. "Disappointed, but not angry. I'm trying not to be selfish. Honestly all I want is to crawl back in that bed with you and not get back out. But, lunch awaits." She kissed his cheek and slipped past him to get dressed. 

"Why don't we order food in?" 

She paused in the closet. "Ok," she said with a smile. "Lunch, bubble bath?" 

"Absolutely. You call for lunch and I'll call the airline." 

The rest of the day was spent making the most of their time. They knew the next evening, his job started and she would need to figure out how to keep herself busy so as not to miss him like she already did. 

It was time for their new life to begin and it was going to be full of challenges and tests but also love and excitement. Were they ready? They both hoped so. 

… 

They flew directly into LAX around 2pm the next afternoon. Jack's shift started at 6pm so it gave them time to get home, unpack, and figure some things out.

Beth started a load of laundry while Jack ordered Chinese from the takeout down the street. 

After dinner, Jack showered and got dressed while Beth watched. 

"Can I ask a favor, Beth?" 

"Sure." 

"I have three uniforms. So could you maybe make sure I always have one that's clean and pressed? I'm honestly horrible at ironing." 

"Sure. I can do that." 

"Thanks, babe." She watched as he slipped his lead vest over his white t-shirt and buckled it. She was grateful for that piece of lead that would keep her husband safe. Next he buttoned his navy shirt over the vest and tucked it in. Finally he put his belt on and walked over to the safe that was under the bed and took out his gun. He checked the chambers and then put it safely in its holster. "What are your plans in the morning?" 

"I need to finish my lesson plans for Monday. Its my first classroom observation and Miss Blakely wants me to submit the plans to her." 

"I should be home around six in the morning. Would you be able to cut my hair again? Its getting long." 

"Of course." 

"Thank you." He turned around and looked at her. "So what do you think?" 

"I think you look unbelievably handsome and strong. I think I'm incredibly blessed to have you as my husband." She stood and walked over to him and put his hat on his head. "I think that I love you very much and I want your promise that you'll try to be safe and try to come home to me every day." 

"I promise." 

"Ok. Then I won't ask you to promise again. You need to stay focused on keeping people safe." 

He bent down and kissed her. "I love you. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Ok."


	18. Chapter 18

Beth made a shopping list a few minutes after Jack left for work. She wanted to make them both lunches and meals every day to save money. 

She walked out to her Jeep and made her way to the grocery store that was pretty close. She bought food for dinner, breakfast, and lunch. She bought coffee, creamer, and milk. She bought salad mix for her own lunches at school and a few roasts, chicken, pork, and beef. Then she stocked up on veggies and fruit and grabbed a bottle of wine and some brie and crackers for the next time they took some time for just them. 

Then she drove home, unpacked her groceries and cooked a pork loin with Brussel sprouts. 

Once the food was in the oven, she sat down on the couch and called Julie.

"Beth! Why are you calling? Are you still in Vermont?" 

"Nope. Came back this afternoon. Jack got called into work." 

"Oh. How was your honeymoon?" 

"It was perfect." 

"Good. What did you guys do when you weren't holed up in the suite?" 

"Julie." 

"Are you saying you weren't?" 

"No. We did do a lot though. We went rock-climbing and zip-lining, for instance." 

"You, Beth Thatcher, now Thornton, climbed a wall attached to a tiny cable? You strapped a harness on and rode fifty feet up in the air?" 

"Yes I did. It was my idea too. It was scary but a lot of fun." 

"Wow. Unbelievable." 

"Enough about me. How's Tom?" 

"Good." 

"Just good? I can hear the smile in your voice." 

"Yeah, he is amazing. I love him, Beth. A lot. He supports me and I feel safe with him. I know he won't ever hurt me or Lane and that's important." 

"Of course it is. I'm happy for you, Jules. You deserve a good guy and the Thornton men are some of the best." 

"I agree. So how are you handling Jack being gone?" 

"You know, it's hard. I miss him and I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep without him next to me but I suppose I need to get used to it." 

"Will he work nights all the time?" 

"His schedule will vary. He could work all day, or all night. He could be off one day but get called in. It's up in the air." 

"Are you worried?" 

"Yes. Jules, when he strapped on his bullet proof vest, I felt both scared and grateful. I'm so thankful that he will be safer with it on but I'm so scared that it won't be enough. But I can't tell him that. He needs to stay focused on his job and not worry about me and how I'm doing." 

"You're so strong, Beth. You are going to be just what he needs for the rest of your lives." 

"That's very sweet of you to say, Julie. I'm going to try very hard." 

…. 

She read, or tried to read, a book for a bit before she went to bed. Her mind kept wandering though. She wondered if he was safe. If he had eaten dinner. She wondered if he was at some dangerous stakeout or if he was just sitting somewhere drinking coffee. Did he miss her? Somewhere in the back of her mind, she supposed he did, but she hoped she wasn't in the forefront of his mind. She needed him safe. 

Before she knew it, it was 6:30 am and she heard the door open into the condo. She said a quick prayer of thanks that he was home safe and then got up to make him coffee. 

She walked out into the kitchen but didn't see him. Then she peeked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch, running his hands through his hair. She didn't say hi. She just finished making coffee and poured his milk into it before taking it out into the living room to give it to him. She walked over to him slowly, placed the cup down on the table, and kissed the top of his head. 

Then she left him alone, going in to take a shower and get ready for her day.

When she came back out of the bathroom, he was sitting on the bed, still in his uniform, but had put his gun away. "Hey, Beth." 

"Hey yourself." 

She pulled out a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans from the dresser and stuck her hair in a messy ponytail. 

"Thanks for the coffee." 

"You're welcome, hon. How was work? Or if you aren't ready to talk about it yet, that's ok too." 

"It was about what I expected. I went on patrol for a few hours and some other things." 

"Did you eat dinner?" 

"Yeah, but around midnight. I am pretty hungry." 

"Well, why don't you go take a shower and then come to the kitchen? I made roast pork with Brussel Sprouts." 

"Ok, but can you just come here for a second?" He stood and opened his arms for a hug. 

"I'm glad you're home, babe." 

"Me too." She detected a bit of relief in his statement, as if something dangerous had happened that he couldn't tell her about. It could have just been in her imagination though. 

It wasn't. Jack knew. There had been a hold up at a party store in a bad part of town. He had gotten a first-hand look at how bad things could be out in the real world. Yes, he had watched news reports and action movies in the past, but real life, when he was one of the officers on the scene of a violent crime, was completely different. Good thing was, at the end, no one was dead and they had arrested the suspect after a short chase on foot. 

"I love you," she told him with a kiss and then she left the room to make him a plate. 

He came out a moment later in just his boxers, making her heart beat faster. "Babe, can you cut my hair before I take a shower?" 

"Sure thing. Have a seat, love." She put his plate in the microwave, potatoes, Brussel sprouts and roast. Then she grabbed the clippers from the hall closet and a towel for around his shoulders. "Ok, do you want it short like I did before?" 

"Yes, please." 

She put the towel around his shoulders and then she started buzzing. It was done in less than five minutes and then he was able to eat his food. 

Around 8:00am, he crawled into bed and slept hard. 

Beth finished her lesson plans for the next day and she called her parents and Charlotte just to say hi. Then she ironed Jack's uniform, made lunch, and waited for him to wake up. 

Just as she was about to go check on him, mostly because she missed him, he walked out. "Hey, Beth." 

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" 

"I did." 

"That's good." 

"But, I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed into her hair. 

She was relieved because she missed him too. Falling asleep without him the night before had been hard. "How long before your shift?" 

"Four hours." 

"Perfect." She smiled and grabbed his hand leading him down the hall. 

…. 

The next morning, Elizabeth left the condo before Jack got home. She left him food in the fridge, knowing he would probably be starving and then headed to Diamond Charter Academy downtown. She was shadowing Florence Blakely and she needed to be there before the students. 

As she pulled into the lot, Jack called. "Hi, honey." 

"Hey. Thanks for the sandwich. I appreciate it." 

"Sure, of course. Um, hon, I need to get inside. I think lunch is at noon if you want to call me." 

"Where are you today?" 

"Diamond Charter on Fifth. Love you, babe. Talk to you soon." 

At noon, he showed up in his uniform with a bouquet of wildflowers and a bag of food in his hands. "Jack? Hi! What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to see you." He handed her the flowers and kissed her briefly, aware that there was another teacher in the room. "I thought maybe we could eat lunch together?" 

She looked at Florence. "Miss Blakely? I'm going to go eat lunch with my husband. I'll be back in thirty." 

"Ok, dear. Don't be late." 

"I won't." They headed out to her jeep and got in. "Mmm. This smells great. What did you get?" 

"Italian. Spinach and ricotta ravioli and some rolls and a salad." 

"Oh my goodness. This is wonderful. I'm glad you're here. I didn't think I was going to see you until I got home around four." 

"I actually need to be to work at one." 

She watched him eating his food while watching their surroundings. "Honey, did you sleep when you got home?" 

"For a couple hours." 

"You look exhausted," she said, touching his cheek. He leaned away from her hand. 

"Do you want the salad?" 

"If you don't, I'll eat it for dinner." 

After another five minutes of silence, he shut the takeout container and kissed her cheek. "I need to go. I'll see you about one am. Did you get a chance to wash my uniform?" 

"I'll do it and iron it when I get home." He got out, put his hat on his head, and looked around. "Thanks for lunch and the flowers." 

"You're welcome," he said with a slight smile. 

"I love you, Jack." 

"Love you too." 

She thought about his reaction to her touch. Leaning away was certainly not something he had ever done before. She had read, however, that police officers are really careful in public about showing affection. They were always on alert and always being watched. It came with the territory. She just needed to get used to everything and for now, she needed to concentrate on her studies. 

…. 

He got home around two and she didn't get up. She waited for him in bed. She could hear him using the microwave to heat up something and then he came in to the bedroom and removed his gun, placing it in the safe. Then he grabbed something from the dresser and went in to take a shower. 

Finally he came out of the shower and headed into their closet. "Are you awake?" he asked. 

"Yes." 

"Where's my uniform?" 

"Oh! Shoot. I completely forgot. I'll wash it now." 

"You said you were going to do it this afternoon." 

"Yes. I'm sorry." She walked over to the hamper and picked out both uniforms that were in there and headed to the laundry room. He followed her and watched her. "What did you get on this, Jack?" 

"Its probably blood." 

"I have no idea how to get blood out." She walked into the bedroom and picked up her phone and googled it. "White vinegar? We don't have that. I'll use cold water and soap," she mumbled. 

She scrubbed gently at the spot and then added it to the wash with the other one. Then, since she would be up for the next few hours waiting for the wash, she went out and made some tea. 

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. "Beth?" 

"Yes." 

"I don't like this." 

"What the milk?" 

"No. This. Us never seeing each other and when we do, we don't talk or touch." 

"I don't like it either but it's our life. We have to get through it." She didn't mention the fact that she had touched him earlier and he leaned away. That still stung a bit. 

"I don't work tomorrow until five pm. Do you have class?" 

"Yeah. Until three." 

He sighed and drank his milk. "Let's go to bed." 

"I need to stay up now so I can put your uniforms in the dryer and then press them." 

"Please, Beth? I need you close." 

She walked over to him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He reciprocated, holding her tightly against him. He picked her up and took her into the bedroom. "Don't let me fall asleep, Jack." 

…. 

She woke up to her alarm. "Shoot!" She slipped out of bed and ran to the laundry room and shoved his wet uniforms in the dryer. She had fallen asleep. He sat up as she ran back in the room to get dressed. "Babe, you have one uniform pressed and ready. I just put the others in the dryer." 

She walked over and kissed him. "See you about 3:30. Love you." 

…. 

To spend his day, Jack headed to the gym at the station and worked out for awhile and then he asked about getting more uniforms. They said three was the limit but that they had a service that launders and presses uniforms so he could take advantage of that if he wanted. 

He signed up for it so that Beth wouldn't need to worry about it anymore. One less thing would make it easier. 

Then he went home and took a nap, trying to catch up a bit. The last almost week had been rough. 

She walked in about 3:30 with soup and sandwiches from the deli. 

"Jack?" She didn't hear him but he could be asleep. She peeked in the living room. Yep, sound asleep, sprawled on the sofa. "Hon. Better wake up. Work soon." 

"Hmm?" he asked and then rolled over. 

"Wake up. I have dinner and you need to get to work shortly." 

"Wait," he said, grabbing her hand. "Stay with me." 

He moved over and she laid down so they were laying face to face. "Hey," she said, kissing his nose. "You look rested." 

He put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer yet. "We need to make time, just like this. I don't want us to forget to just be together." 

"Like bringing me lunch at school?" 

"Yeah." 

"Jack, why did you come to see me, kiss me, bring me flowers and food, and then lean away when I touched you?" 

He thought back to it. "I was in my uniform. I was trying to get myself geared up for work." 

"So that means I can't touch you?" 

"No, I'm sorry, Beth. That doesn't mean you can't touch me. I'm struggling with getting my mind in tune with work and being completely different with you." 

"Jack, I read about that and I get it, it just stung that my new husband didn't want me to touch him." She sat up and wiped her cheek. 

"I wanted you to….I don't know how to explain it." 

"In public we need to act differently?" 

"Yeah. If I'm in my uniform, I need to be respected so I need to turn off my wants and needs and focus. I'm sorry. I know its hard." 

"Yeah. But I get it." She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Babe, I have food. You need to eat before work." 

He walked in and watched her dish out food. "Beth." 

"No, nevermind, I am still confused. You walked in to the school, in your uniform with brightly colored flowers in your hands and kissed me in front of someone else. Why do you do that and I can't touch your cheek?" 

"I saw you and at that moment I didn't think. All I knew was I missed you and I wanted you to know." 

"I miss you too and I'm lonely, Jack. You are my best friend and my husband and I've never felt lonely before like this." 

"I'm sorry, Beth." She nodded. 

"Ok. I need to do homework. Have a good night at work." 

She kissed his cheek and then left the room. 

…. 

That evening, she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone so she took a look in the peephole. 

"Who is it?" 

"Beth Thornton? I'm Hanna Wagner. Our husbands work together." 

She unlocked the door and instantly wished she wasn't in her PJs. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting company. Let me go change." 

"No, no. It's fine. However, your eyes tell me you're having a rough night." Beth knew her eyes must be red and puffy. 

"Yeah. Do you want some coffee, Mrs. Wagner?" 

"Sure, but call me Hanna. My husband Rick told me that you and Jack just got married." 

"The day after Christmas. So eleven, almost twelve, days ago." 

"Ah, to be newlyweds again." 

Beth didn't say anything to that. She just prepared coffee. "Do you take cream and sugar, or milk?" 

"Black is good for me, thank you." 

"Did my husband send you here?" 

"No. I've never met Jack. I try to get to know my husband's new rookie's wives. Typically they are young and lonely and could use a friend." Beth made her own coffee. "Sound familiar?" 

"Yeah." She pulled a tissue from the box and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "I knew it would be hard but I never imagined this." 

"Ricky and I have been married twelve years in August. I remember our first few weeks well. I guess the difference is I was used to him being a cop because he had been on the force a few years when I met him. So I understood what I was getting into. That didn't mean that I wasn't lonely for him, though." 

"Jack and I grew up together. We were just friends but he was my best friend. When we finally decided after we graduated high school to try to date…it was amazing. He never failed to make me feel loved and beautiful and wanted. Now, it's completely different. He's so different." 

"Your Jack is still in there. You just need to remember that this is new for him too. Ricky told me a few times that in order to stay focused on their job, which is important and can be dangerous, they can't be distracted. They have to learn to shut off emotions and feelings. The things they see, Beth. If they allowed themselves to feel sadness or concern or anything, every cop would quit a week after they start. So, when they get home, they need time to turn back into our husbands and our children's fathers. It can't happen instantly." 

"I know that. I try to give him time. I let him come to me when all I want is to just be with him because that's what I need. I feel so selfish." 

"You're human and a new wife and a woman. All of those things make it hard to want anything but our hunky husbands." 

Beth laughed. "He is that for sure."


	19. Chapter 19

It was Saturday night and Jack actually had the night off so he lit some candles and ordered Chinese and turned the lights down. 

He was excited to actually have an evening with Beth. 

When she got home about four, everything was ready. 

"Hey, babe," he said with a smile. 

"Hey. What's going on?" 

"I have the night off so this," he said with a gesture to the table, "is date night." 

"Oh, honey. That's great but I have plans." 

"Plans?" 

"Yeah. Hanna and I are going bowling. I told you about it last week." 

"Bowling?" He thought back to the conversations they had had. He stood and nodded, blowing out the candles. 

"Jack, I'm sorry. You have evening shifts more often than not so I made that commitment." 

"'It's ok." He put the food away, having lost his appetite. 

"Why don't you come too?" 

"To your ladies bowling thing? No, that's fine. You have fun." 

"Jack, please come. I want you with me." 

"Are you sure Hanna won't mind?" 

"Of course she won't. She wants to meet you. This way she will see that I didn't make up how wonderful you are." She winked and walked into the bedroom to change. 

"You have been talking to her about me?" he asked as he followed her. 

"Yeah." 

"Like what?" 

"I told her about how we grew up together." 

"Ok." 

"And I told her how much I love you and how much I miss you. She's really helping me not be lonely." 

He hated that she felt lonely. He wanted to be with her, it was just hard with their schedules. "Tonight, babe. Even though we won't be alone, we will be together and that's what I've wanted." 

"You have?" 

"Of course. I don't like being away from you, Beth." 

She slipped a navy t-shirt over her jeans and stuck her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Nice shirt." 

"You like it?" 

The navy shirt had "LAPD LADIES" on the back. "Yeah." 

"I'm proud to be your wife, Jack. I just want you to know that." 

He sat on the bed and let that sink in. She had said it before but now she was proud to be with him? "Why?" 

"Why? Oh, babe, so many reasons." She sat down next to him and took his hands.  
"I'd be proud of you no matter what you chose to do, but you go out there every day, not knowing how dangerous the situations will be and you bravely face them. You are supporting our family and you don't complain, you just do what is asked of you. You do your best." 

"I do this for you and our family that we will have one day. I want to protect you and keep you safe. I want to do that for others too." 

She kissed him gently. "I'm proud of you for that too." 

"I don't feel like I deserve that but I'm so grateful for it." 

He stood up and took off his shirt to put on a looser LAPD t-shirt and then knelt down to take out his smaller gun that could be hidden in his waistband. He loaded it and then slipped it in the holster he put on behind his back. 

"You think you'll need that in a bowling alley?" 

"Yes. You never know. I'm always an officer, Beth, and that means carrying. It's not an option to be without it." 

She nodded. "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah." 

…. 

They pulled into the parking lot of West LA Bowl and Grill. Half the building was a Bar and Grill and then the other half, a bowling alley. 

The smells of steak and burgers made their mouths water. "Maybe we can get something to eat later?" he asked. 

"We were going to get something during the game, but I can wait." He offered his hand as they walked in, surprising her a bit. "You sure?" 

"Of course." She grabbed on and smiled. 

When they walked in they headed to the table where Hanna and two other officer's wives were. "Hey everyone." 

"Beth! Oh and I'm guessing you're Jack." 

"Yes, ma'am. Hanna?" 

"That's me. Its nice to meet you finally." 

"You too. I hope you don't mind me tagging along." 

"Of course not. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't blow me off, Beth. You get a night off with your new husband and come bowling?" 

"I made plans. I like to keep plans if possible." 

"That's a good thing but come on. I would have understood. Why don't you both go home? Enjoy your evening." 

Beth looked up at Jack and shrugged, leaving it to him. "Why don't we get our own lane, since we're already here? Then we can go to the restaurant later." 

"Are you sure, Jack?" 

"Yes. I want to be with you. It doesn't matter where." 

"Ok. Let's get a lane." They walked to the counter and paid for the last lane available, the one by the LAPD LADIES. 

They got their shoes and headed over to get started. He stepped up to the computer and inputted a name for player 1. 

She giggled when she saw he had typed "Babe." 

She walked up and bumped his hip with hers. "My turn to type." She typed "Honey" in the computer and saved it. "There. Perfect." 

He kissed her lips, surprising her yet again. "A kiss for luck." 

"Hon, you know we are in public, right?" 

"Yeah. I don't care. Tonight I'm just "Honey."" 

"With an LAPD t-shirt on." 

"Yeah. Found it in my closet." He winked at her and put on his bowling shoes. So she did the same. 

The first frame, they were tied, but then things changed. She pulled ahead. "Are you letting me win?" she put her hands on her hips and waited for his admission. 

"Of course not." 

"Jack Thornton, we have bowled hundreds of times and you always beat me. I'm 50 points ahead of you." 

He shrugged and picked up his ball. "Must have been that good luck kiss." 

"Mmhmm. Jack Thornton and his magical kisses." 

He grinned and got a strike. "Want to just get a pizza from next door? They'll deliver." 

"Sure. Extra pepperoni." 

"On half." 

"Please don't put onions and anchovies on your half, Jack. I can taste it on mine." 

"Fine. I'll get ham and pineapple." 

"Oh! Can I have a piece?" 

"Beth, you always do that. Order your own and beg a piece of mine." 

She smiled, kissed him, and shrugged. "Not if its onions and anchovies." 

He shook his head and smiled and walked off to the bar to order. 

Beth sat and sighed, a smile on her face. 

"So, Beth?" 

"Yeah, Hanna." 

"You seem happy." 

"I am. He's here. My Jack. He left his alter ego mostly at home and my fun, handsome, hunky husband is here." 

"You guys are adorable." 

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course." 

"Does Ricky carry a gun, even off duty?" 

"He's never off duty." 

"That's what Jack said." 

"Personally it makes me feel safer when he's with me. He's doing it to make sure I'm safe. It's a loving thing in my opinion." 

"Yeah." 

"Hey, Beth! I got us some soda." 

"Coming, honey." She flashed Hanna a smile and went back to her husband. 

…. 

Down in Hope Valley 

Tom lifted his arm and put it around Julie's shoulder as she started the movie. He honestly didn't know what they were going to watch. He was just enjoying having a "date night," even if it was in her parent's living room. 

Julie was about nine weeks from her due date and had just told Ned she was going to need to cut back on her hours, doctor's orders. Her blood pressure had been slightly elevated and because she stood most of the day, her ankles were swollen most of the time. 

Ned had been very understanding and even told her that she could take multiple breaks to put her feet up. So the next day, she had the day off and she was going to sit in a recliner and watch him paint the nursery. 

He looked forward to doing something for the little guy and the woman he loved.

"Tom?" 

He turned and smiled at her. "Yeah?" 

"I asked if you wanted popcorn. I'm going to make some." 

"Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming, I guess. I'll make it. You sit tight." 

"I can do it." 

"I know. You are very capable, but I like taking care of you." 

"I appreciate that." 

He kissed her forehead and got up to make the snack. He watched her from the kitchen, leaning her head against the back of the couch. He wanted to be that couch. Then he shook his head at himself. He was being silly. He would be there in just a couple. 

He turned and watched the turntable turning in the microwave and completely missed that she was standing next to him. 

"Tom?" 

"Oh!" he yelped. 

"You're jumpy and distracted tonight," she giggled, touching his arm. 

"Yeah well, you're distracting," he teased, but serious at the same time. 

"Me? What did I do?" 

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful and pregnant and I love you." 

"Oh." She smiled, her cheeks blushing deep. "I love you too." 

He pushed the door button on the microwave with one hand and slipped his other hand around her waist to pull her close. 

He really really wanted to marry this woman and be Lane's dad. So badly he could see it in his mind. He saw their simple wedding with just their immediate families. He saw her walking down the aisle toward him, a beautiful white dress flowing around her ankles. He saw Lane, held by Tom's mom Charlotte, a proud Nana. He knew, however, that it would need to wait. He only had a part time job and that wasn't enough to support a family. The other issue was he didn't know if he could wait a year and a half until school was over. 

"Tom?" 

He had drifted off again. "Yeah?" 

"What's going on?" 

"Nothing." 

"You're somewhere else tonight." 

"No. I promise I'm here. I'm only thinking about you." 

She leaned up slightly and kissed him. "Let's go watch the movie." 

…. 

Back in LA… 

For Jack and Beth, date night, while not exactly what Jack envisioned, turned out very well. They finished their games of bowling and then went home to relax. They took a jacuzzi bath by candle light and then had a glass of wine before going to bed. 

Jack lay awake while Beth slept, draped across his chest. He loved that they were there, in bed, at the same time. It rarely happened with their conflicting schedules. 

He sighed and pulled her even closer, kissing her forehead and stroking her soft back with his fingertips. "I love you, Beth Thornton," he whispered. "Thank you for loving me." 

She kissed his chin. "You're welcome." 

"I thought you were asleep." 

"Only halfway." 

"Beth?" 

"Hmm?" 

"What if we had a baby?" 

Her eyes popped open and she lifted herself off his chest, looking right in his eyes. "I thought you wanted to wait." 

"Yeah." 

"Hon, I think we should wait," she admitted. "We are still trying to get our marriage figured out. And I still have a year and a half before I graduate." 

"Ok." 

"Jack, are you really okay with it?" 

"Yes." 

"If you want to expand our family, we could maybe get a cat." 

"A cat." Jack's reason for suggesting a baby was mostly because Beth was lonely. He thought mostly with his heart and not his brain. After hearing what she wanted, he agreed with her. "Yeah, a cat is good. Just promise you won't name it Fifi or something super girly." 

"My strong, sexy cop husband doesn't want a cat named Fifi?" she laughed. "Ok, not Fifi." 

"Thanks." 

"How about Princess?" 

"Uh no. How is that better than Fifi?" 

"Bambi? Cookie? Oh! I got the perfect one, Jack. Our new furbaby will be named…Cupcake." 

He laughed as she giggled, barely able to contain herself. It felt good to laugh with her. It felt like he was back where he belonged. 

…. 

The next day was Sunday so Beth waited until Monday after her early class to run to the pet store and buy kitten supplies, including a huge cat tree. Then she drove to the Humane Society. 

"Good afternoon, welcome to Tuttle Hills. What can I help you with?" 

"Well, I was interested in a kitten." 

"You are in luck. I'm Clara, by the way." 

"Beth." 

"Beth, as I was saying, you are in luck. Today is "buy an adult cat, get a kitten for free" day." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. We even have a mother and baby combo." 

"Can I see them?" 

"Of course." 

…. 

An hour later, Beth opened the pet carrier she had purchased and set it in the dining room by the food and water bowls. Jazz, the mama, a beautiful tortoiseshell, and her baby, Mozart, a dark brown four month old were now home. 

"Welcome home," she said quietly. She had fallen in love with them the moment she met them and now they were hers. And Jack's of course.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack walked in to the dimly lit condo around four in the morning and heard a tiny meow. Beth mentioned she was going to get a cat so it wasn't a huge surprise. 

He flipped on a light to get a glimpse. He didn't see anything yet but he continued to look. Then he found it, or them. Two cats. 

"Hey, babe," she said, walking in to the living room. She sat down on the couch and tried to get the cats to come to her but they seemed skittish. 

"So you got two?" 

"Yep. After you rest for awhile, can you help me get the cat tree up here from the jeep, please?" 

"Sure. Why are you up so early?" 

"Couldn't sleep. Guess I was excited or something." 

"Ok. I'm going to go shower," he said, gesturing toward the hall. 

"Ok." 

About twenty minutes later, he found her asleep on the couch with both cats curled up beside her. He smiled and walked to the refrigerator to see about some dinner/breakfast. "Yum! Chicken and dumplings," he mumbled. 

"Meow? Meow?" He looked down at the larger kitty who was sitting in the doorway of the kitchen. 

"I hope your name's not Fifi." 

"Meow?" 

"You certainly don't look like a Fifi." 

He put the bowl of stew in the microwave and then bent down slowly by the cat, putting his hand out. She bolted. 

"Ok, then," he said with a chuckle. 

After finishing his food and putting his dish in the dishwasher, he wandered in to Beth. She was still asleep so he sat in the recliner and watched her. 

That night, he and Wagner had been called to a home by a neighbor, sighting a loud disturbance. The woman in the home had been beaten. According to previous records, it happened frequently but the woman never said who it was. They assumed a husband or a boyfriend but she wouldn't talk. 

Jack stared at his beautiful wife, her soft curls splayed out across the sofa arm. How anyone could ever hurt a woman was beyond him. The bible said a husband should love his wife as his own body. No man beat themselves up so a man should not beat his wife. 

She opened her eyes and stared back at him. "Hi." 

"Hi." She sat up, gently moving the kitten to the other end of the couch and walked over to him, sitting down to share the recliner. 

"You ok, hon?" 

"Yeah." He moved slightly and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you. You know that?" He gently turned her face so she was looking up at him. 

"Of course." He slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her and then held her tighter against him. "I love you too, Jack." 

"What are the cat's names?" 

"Tiffany and Fifi." 

"Stop." 

She laughed. "Ok. The mama is Jazz and the baby is Mozart." 

"That's better. Pretty cool names." 

"I think so too." 

…. 

Grace took Julie to her next OB appointment a week later. They were going to go weekly now since her blood pressure was elevated. 

"Bed rest? But I need to work." 

"Julie, your blood pressure is even higher than last time. Your feet stay swollen and I'm concerned. I also want you to watch your salt intake. This is important to keep your pressure down until closer to your due date. I want your baby to stay inside as long as possible and that means bed rest." 

Julie looked down at her tummy and smiled as she saw it jump. Lane was moving around a lot. It felt so weird but so wonderful to know he was hers. She was responsible for him. 

"Ok. I'll do it. Lane is the most important thing." 

"Good. Now I will see you in a week. Hopefully your pressure will be down." 

"Yes, Doctor." 

As soon as they went to the car, she called Mr. Yost and told him she couldn't work anymore, until about eight weeks after the baby was born. He told her to take care of herself and concentrate on keeping the baby safe. 

Then she texted Tom. "Doc put me on bed rest!" 

"What? Are you ok? Is Lane?!" Before she could respond, her phone rang. 

"Tom, I'm ok. Lane's ok too. This is a precaution because my blood pressure is still high." 

"Do you need anything? Can I come visit?" 

"Aren't you in class?" 

"Yeah, but I'd rather be with you." 

"Just come after class. I'll be the one on the couch," she joked. 

"Ok." She could hear the worry in his voice. 

"Tom, everything is ok." 

"I just love both of you. If something happened…I don't know what I would do." 

"We will be just fine. Try not worry, ok?" 

"Yeah. I love you, Julie." 

"Love you too." She pushed the button to disconnect. 

Grace looked at Julie and then back to the road. "He ok?" 

"He's worried." 

"You love him?" 

"Yeah. I do." 

"He is a good young man," Grace admitted. 

"Yeah. Mom, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't work. How am I supposed to pay for the things we need?" 

"You know your father and I will help you. You don't need to worry at all. Just concentrate on Lane and keeping him safe, ok?" 

"You're right." She rubbed her belly as she stared out the window. "I can do this." She had to. No turning back now. 

….. 

Tom showed up immediately after his class with a bouquet of pink tulips in his hands and that worried look on his face. 

Grace let him in and smiled. "Hi, Tom. Flowers are beautiful." 

He pulled one out of the bunch and handed it to her. "For you." 

"You don't need to do that." 

"Actually, that was my plan. I bought thirteen so that I could give you one." 

"Oh. Thank you." She smiled and blushed as he kissed her cheek and moved toward the living room. 

"Hey," he said quietly as he approached Julie and handed her the flowers. 

"Hi. Oh, thank you!" 

"You're welcome. How are you doing?" 

"Ok. I just keep reminding myself that I am doing this for Lane. Then I feel better. And then you showed up and I felt even better." 

He sat down next to her and pulled her feet onto his lap. "I was so worried." 

"I know, but we're okay, I promise." 

He nodded. "Julie, when you told me what the doc said, I realized even more how much I want to be his Daddy. I love him." 

"As far as my heart is concerned, you are." 

"I'm frustrated though. I want to marry you. I would do it today if I had more than a part time job. But, as it is, my income couldn't support us." 

"Tom." She held out her hand and he took it. "We don't need to be in a hurry. Maybe let's wait until one of us can get insurance for all of us." 

He pulled a little box out of his pocket and opened it. "Jules, I love you and Lane so much. I want us to be a family and I promise you I will be a good husband to you and father to him." She smiled at the ring. A beautiful emerald set in gold. She loved emeralds. 

"Its beautiful." 

He slipped it on her finger. "Will you marry me?" 

"Yes. Of course I will." He gently moved her legs and then knelt beside the couch where she was laying. She smiled and touched his face. "My handsome Tom." She dried a tear that had slipped down his cheek and then welcomed his gentle kiss. "I love you too." 

…. 

"Jack! Julie and Tom are engaged!" 

She knew he was trying to unwind from work, but she had been bursting at the seams to tell him since the previous night. 

"That's great. Tell them congratulations." 

"Oh! You have a black eye." 

"Yeah. Do we have a plastic bag or something so I can ice it?" 

"Have a seat, babe," she told him, pointing to the recliner. 

"I can get it." 

"I know. Just let me take care of you, please?" 

He sat as instructed and sighed. His head was pounding and his hand hurt from wrestling with the guy they chased. 

She came back in the room with a bottle of water, a couple ibuprofen, and his ice pack. It was like she read his mind. 

"Thank you." She kissed his temple and then left the room to get dressed for the day. She was heading back to Florence's class but today she was going to lead them a bit. It was her first time teaching them herself and she was excited and nervous. 

She had spent time in the class over the past month or so and the kids seemed to enjoy her so that helped. 

She dressed in her khaki's and polo and then slipped on her pair of sandals. 

"You look cute," Jack told her when she walked back out into the living room. 

"Thanks. Do you work tonight?" 

"Yeah. At six. But only until midnight." 

"Only a half shift?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ok. I will be home about 3:30 so I will see you then." 

She started to walk away but he stood and stopped her by grabbing her fingers. "Can I get a kiss goodbye?" 

"Of course." She smiled and stood on her toes to reach his lips. "Love you." 

"Love you too." 

….. 

A few weeks later, Valentine's Day 

Jack and Beth planned to have an early dinner that day, figuring he would be working, but instead, he had the night off so they went out to Sheila's Crab Shack. Beth had been wanting to try it so they decided to take advantage of their rare night off. 

She slipped her red sundress on and added a pair of strappy sandals and a spritz of perfume. She may be slightly overdressed for the restaurant but she felt like dressing for the holiday. She walked back out in to the living room. "Wow, you look great!" he told her, giving her kiss. Then he pulled her into a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe." 

"You look good too." He was wearing a pair of khakis with a black button down.  
"So good. It almost makes me want to stay home." She smirked and grabbed his hand leading him to the door. 

"Almost? What do I need to do to really make you want to stay home?" 

"It wouldn't take too much." 

"So, something like this?" He leaned down and kissed her long and slow, pulling her as close as possible. 

"Mm. Yeah," she whispered as he moved to her sensitive spot just behind her ear, his hands holding her hips. "Oh, um…we are totally staying home." 

….. 

In Hope Valley… 

William, Grace, Viola, and her fourteen month old son Collin went out for dinner, leaving Julie home with Tom. He insisted on cooking her dinner. He made his specialty, chicken cordon bleu without the ham, to cut down a bit of salt, and asparagus with a cream sauce. 

"Tom, that smells wonderful. I'm starving." 

"It should be done in about thirty minutes." 

"Great." She swung her legs off the couch and sat up. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Bathroom. I might as well just live in there at this rate." 

He laughed and put the asparagus in the boiling water. "Do you need help?" 

"No, I mean, probably. Yes." He smiled and walked over, offering his hands to his stretchy-black-pants-and-red-t-shirt- wearing fiancé. 

"Hi," he said, kissing her softly. "I like having you upright." 

"It feels good to stand. I'm sick of being horizontal." 

"Only two more weeks, right?" 

"Yeah. I can do it." She was due in four weeks but the doctor said she could move around more after two. 

"Of course you can." 

After she came back, she settled in on the couch, putting her feet up. Tom had lit a few candles and turned down the lights. He had also put on soft music and joined her on the couch. 

"Tom, this is very romantic." 

"That was the plan, sweetie." 

This was their first Valentine's as a couple and as an engaged couple. He wanted her to know she was special to him, without any doubt. 

Awhile later, she fell asleep on his shoulder after eating dinner, her arm wrapped over Lane protectively. Then she opened her eyes. "Oooww." 

"Ow, what?" 

"Pain. Ow." She rubbed her belly and frowned. 

He watched her closely as she relaxed against him. Then a few minutes later she gasped. "What? Julie, tell me." 

"My water broke, I think." She groaned through another pain and then stood up. "I think I need to call the doctor." 

He handed her the phone and rubbed her back as she talked to him. "What does he think?" 

"He said that if my water broke, I'm definitely in labor and I need to get to the hospital." 

"Ok. Let's go then." 

"I need to pack a bag for me and Lane. Then I need to call my parents and Beth and your parents. Oh owww." 

He helped her to her room and made her sit on the bed while she told him what to pack. As he opened her underwear drawer, he hesitated and then he grabbed a few pairs and stuffed them in the bag. 

"Tom, can you open the next drawer? Grab that blue sleeper out of there with the hat." 

"Wow." He held it up the tiny piece of clothing. "He…I mean, it's so little. I can't believe we are going to meet him so soon." 

"Ooww owww." She rubbed her back and breathed. 

"Ok, let's go. You can text everyone on our way," he told her. 

….

In LA…. 

"Babe, your phone is buzzing like crazy. Maybe you should pick it up." 

"No. Whoever it is will need to wait." She was perfectly content laying in Jack's arms. She didn't want anything or anyone to get in the middle of their Valentine's Night. 

…. 

In Hope Valley… 

"Tom! Wake up." Charlotte nudged his shoulder. 

"What?" he mumbled. "I'm sleeping, dear." 

"I know but Julie is in labor." 

He opened his eyes and turned to look at Charlotte. "She's early." 

"Only a month. Now I'm going to the hospital. Are you?" 

"Charlotte, we aren't the baby's grandparents." 

"We will be in a little over a year. I say we get a jump on things. I want to hold him." 

"Don't first babies take a long time?" 

"Sometimes yes. Come on, let's go, old man." 

"Who you calling old? As I recall, you're older than me!" He sat up and stretched. 

"By ten days, Tom." 

"Still older. If I'm old, so are you." 

"Don't forget grouchy." 

"Yeah yeah. Let's go meet our first grandson," Tom said with a chuckle.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, buddy. I'm Tom. I'm gonna be your Daddy," Tom whispered to the tiny boy in his arms as he rocked him in the chair. "I love your Mama and you so much." He kissed his soft forehead and let his tears flow. How was it even possible to feel like this already? 

Tom had paced the waiting room the whole eight hours that Julie had been laboring. It drove his parents and her's crazy. As soon as he heard that the little five pound three ounce boy had been born, they all started crying tears of happiness. 

Now, he was all of six hours old and Tom could hold him forever. He didn't know how he would be able to go home to his own house and leave him. 

Lane whimpered and opened his eyes and stared right at Tom. "Hi," Tom said with another kiss to his forehead. 

Julie had been watching. She saw Tom's tears and the way he held him securely, but gently, against his chest. She could feel his love for her little boy and that filled her heart. Lane Thomas William Thatcher would have a loving father like he deserved. 

….. 

"Oh my gosh!" Beth shrieked. 

"What?" Jack turned over and looked at her. 

"Julie had Lane and I missed it! That's what the buzzing of my phone was about. I can't believe I missed it." 

"It may be selfish, but I'm kind of glad you didn't look at your phone." 

She nudged him with her hand and he laughed. "I am too. I just hope she won't be too mad at me." 

"She will be fine. Just tell her you actually got to spend Valentine's Day with me and she will understand." 

"It was nice." 

"Nice? It was amazing, Beth." 

"Yeah, it was. I just meant it was nice to have time with you, on a holiday." 

They heard a meow and then Jazz jumped up on the bed, rubbing against Beth's foot. "Hi, Jazzy, you hungry? Where's Mozart?" As if on cue the little one climbed up and joined them, letting out a tiny meow. "There you are. Let's get you both some food." She slipped out of bed, threw her silky robe on, and left the room. 

"Are you coming back?" 

"I'm gonna make coffee. Then I'll come back," she yelled from the other room. 

About five minutes later, she handed him a cup of coffee and then got dressed. "I thought you were coming back to bed," Jack mentioned, watching her pull a pair of black shorts up over her shapely legs and hips. 

"You work tonight, right?" 

"Yeah. Three to three." 

"Ok, so I think I'm going to stay the night at my parents. Kind of help Julie. Is that ok with you?" 

"I guess. I'll miss you." 

"Well, I'll leave when you do and that way you'll be gone most of the time I will." 

"Ok, so I'm confused." 

"About what?" she wondered, throwing her curls in a ponytail. 

"Why aren't you coming back to bed when neither of us are leaving until three?" 

"I need to run out and get groceries, get gas, snacks for the drive, and a gift for Lane. I can't do that if I stay in bed all day." She sat next to him and smiled. "You look good." She ran her hand through his short hair and leaned down to kiss him. "Why don't you run errands with me? Then we can get lunch." 

He appeared to think about it, but then in one quick move, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over himself and onto her side of the bed. "One hour and then I'll go with you," he whispered, gazing at her perfect, soft lips before claiming them. One hour sounded good. 

….. 

Beth was going to head to the hospital but before she arrived, she learned Julie and Lane had been released. Lane, even though tiny, was healthy so they went home to recover. 

She arrived around seven PM at her parents house and grabbed her suitcase. When she walked in, Collin toddled over to her and hugged her knee. "Hi, honey bun," she squealed, picking him up and kissing him all over his face, making him giggle. "Goodness you are getting big." 

She heard a baby cry off in the other room. Collin heard it too and pointed. "Ba." 

"Baby? Yeah. Let's go find your Mom." 

"Mama." He pointed to the living room so that's where she followed him as he walked. "Mama!" 

"Hey, big boy. There you are! Hi, Beth." 

"Hi." She hugged her sister and asked how she was. 

"I'm good. How was your Valentine's?" 

Beth blushed dark red and smiled. "It was great. Certainly different celebrating with a husband." 

"Yes, certainly is," Vi agreed with a laugh. 

…. 

Julie sighed as she finally succeeded in getting Lane latched on. It was not easy to breastfeed by herself. She had a nurse help in the hospital but now her mom had gone to take a nap and she was alone. 

It was very weird to have Lane actually in her arms and not kicking her from the inside. A wonderful weird but weird. His tiny fingers and hands amazed her. His head was so small compared to what it felt like during birth. 

She heard a knock on the door. "Julie, it's me." 

"Come in, Beth." 

"Julie, oh my goodness. He's so tiny." Beth sat next to Julie and kissed her nephew's head. "He's beautiful." 

"Thank you. I agree. I've never felt so much love for one person before. Its amazing and scary at the same time. I just hope I am a good mom for him." 

"Look at you, Jules. You're feeding him. Giving him exactly what he needs. You are a good mom." 

Julie leaned her head on Beth's shoulder and cried. All the emotions that had been building just came pouring out. After a few minutes, she burped him and then switched sides. 

"How was the birth? I'm sorry I wasn't there." 

"Please don't be sorry. It was Valentine's Day. I assumed Jack must have had the night off." 

"I know but I wanted to be here for you." 

"You always have been but you're married now. I understand that Jack comes first. I won't ever expect anything less." 

Beth kissed her temple and smiled. "I love you, Julie." 

"I love you too. Ok, so honestly, I had an epidural so I didn't feel too much. Thank goodness, because up until that point…." 

…. 

About thirty minutes later, Beth took Lane downstairs so Julie could sleep. She couldn't get enough of him. The need and desire to have a baby was out in full force as she cuddled on the couch with him against her chest. 

"Hi, Beth," Grace said as she joined her on the couch. "You look like you're in your element." 

"He's wonderful, Mom." 

"He is." Grace tucked a stray curl behind Beth's ear and tweaked her chin. "Make you want one of your own?" 

"Yeah. We can't right now though. It's not the right time." 

"So you've talked about it?" 

"I wanted a baby as soon as I'd held Collin," she said with a laugh. "Jack and I decided we would wait at least until I'm out of school and his job is more stable." 

"That's very responsible." 

"As much as I want one, I understand that it would be really hard at this point." 

"Did you have a nice Valentine's?" 

"Yes. He actually had the night off." 

"That's good. Did you go out to eat?" 

"No. We ordered in." 

"You're happy, Beth?" 

"Yeah. Did I tell you we got two cats? Jazzy and Mozart." 

"Cute." 

"It helps take a bit of the desire for a baby a little, but not all of it. I just want the next eighteen months to go fast." 

"That reminds me of your father and me at the beginning of our marriage. I wanted a baby badly so he bought me a cat. I was already pregnant." 

Beth laughed. "Well, I'm not pregnant but that would be funny." 

…. 

When Jack got home at three am, the cats greeted him at the door, meowing and beckoning him to follow so they could be fed. 

"Hang on," he told them, slipping a pizza on the counter that was to be his dinner/breakfast. He removed his gun belt, placing it on the counter too and locked the door. 

Then he walked into the laundry room which was now the place for cat litter and food dishes. "Here you go," he said quietly, filling their dish. "Enjoy." 

He wandered into the bedroom, immediately missing the sight of Beth beneath the covers on the bed. He grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and took a shower before texting Beth. 

"U up?" 

A few moments later, as he sat on the couch with his pizza, his phone dinged.

"Hi!" 

"Hi, babe. I miss u," he told her. "Empty bed in empty apartment is not what I want." 

She called him a moment later. "Hi, Jack." 

"Hi." 

"Its good to hear your voice." 

"Yours too. I don't like this." 

"Babe, what is it? Did something happen?" 

"I can't talk about it but I really just want you in my arms." 

He had been on two very difficult calls during his shift. The first one was sad but turned out well. Someone had reported a baby found outside the door of their business. When they arrived, the business owner had brought the child inside and taken care of it but they had nothing to feed it. So Jack and Wagner had taken the screaming newborn to the hospital for observation and food, knowing it was in good hands. The situation had bothered him, just because he couldn't imagine ever leaving a child of his own anywhere but in the care of its mother or a loving relative. He wasn't naïve enough to think there wasn't certain situations that a young mother might find herself in that warranted taking the huge risk that someone would care for her child if she was unable, but all the same, it hurt his heart. 

"I'll be home this afternoon." 

"I work at one." 

The second call had involved a woman found in an alley, dead of apparent abuse. Seeing the situation before turning it over to the homicide detectives, made him temporarily start to rethink his line of work. Then he remembered that the reason he became a police officer was to help people and that need hadn't changed. He just needed to get better at distancing his emotions from the cases.

Right now, his emotions told him he needed his wife's comforting arms. Unfortunately, she was three hours away. 

"Jack, I can leave now and be home by 6:30." 

"I would love that, but I'm sure Julie could use your help." 

"Yes, but she would understand." 

"That's ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Give Lane a kiss from Uncle Jack." 

"I will. I love you, Jack." 

"I love you too, Beth." 

…. 

Tom arrived about seven am to the Thatcher's, bringing muffins and sweet rolls from the bakery and another bouquet of flowers for Julie. 

"Good morning, Tom," William greeted as he opened the door. 

Tom's attention quickly drifted to the sound of Lane crying upstairs. "What's wrong, I wonder?" 

"Probably needs to eat and a diaper change. Typical baby needs. Do I smell sweet rolls?" 

"Yes, sir. Help yourself." He handed him the box and kept glancing toward the stairs. Finally Lane quieted and Beth walked down the stairs. "Beth!" 

"Hi, Tom." She walked over and smiled, giving him a hug. 

"Is Jack here?" 

"No, he's working but he wanted me to say hi for him." 

"Oh. Well, say hi back." Tom again glanced at the stairs. "Are they ok this morning?" 

"Yes but Julie's exhausted and sore. She's feeding Lane and then she's going to take a bath. I'll bring Lane down as soon as he's full, ok?" 

"Yeah. Thanks." 

"And I'll let Julie know you're here." 

"Thanks, Beth." 

William watched his future son-in-law carefully. The poor man missed his soon-to-be son and fiancé very much. The longing in his eyes was unmistakable. It had to be frustrating to not live with them and see them the moment he woke up. 

William grabbed a tray, two mugs of coffee, a plate with sweet rolls, and then headed upstairs to Grace. 

About thirty minutes after arriving, Beth returned to the living room with a clean, freshly diapered Lane with a full tummy. "Okay, bud. Time to see Daddy." 

Tom reached for him, his eyes immediately filling with tears. "Oh, gosh. I love him," he told her. He kissed his forehead and inhaled his baby smell. 

She watched them as she sipped her coffee from the island. She imagined Jack would be the same way with their children. Loving, affectionate, strong but compassionate. He was with her and always had been so he would be with them too. 

Julie came downstairs slowly after he bath and made herself a cup of decaf tea. Tom stood and walked over to her in the kitchen. "Morning, sweetie," she greeted, slipping the tea bag into the mug and dunking it. "Who you got there?" she teased. 

"Only the most beautiful little boy I've ever seen." He reached for her and she walked into his arms. "I love you, Julie," he said, giving her a lingering kiss.  
"How are you feeling?" 

"Pretty good. The hot bath helped." 

"Good. I'm glad." 

William and Grace walked downstairs. "Good morning," Grace said with a smile. "We have something we would like to talk to you both about."


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you serious?" Julie asked. 

"Yes, of course, dear. We see how much you and Tom and the baby need to be together so this makes the most sense." 

They had just told them that they thought it was a good idea if Tom moved in to what had been Elizabeth's room so he could be close to Julie and Lane. It was like an answered prayer to him. He couldn't think of any way that they could be together before a year and a half was up when they could get married. Now, there was an opportunity laid in his lap. 

"What do you think, sweetie?" Julie asked Tom. 

"I couldn't think of anything I'd want more except to marry you." He kissed her temple and smiled at William and Grace. "Thank you so much. Is this weekend too soon?" 

"No. I'll help you move your things," William offered. 

"Thank you, sir." To be able to help raise his son, living with him, being near Julie…it was perfect. 

… 

Elizabeth walked into their condo around dinner time. She fed the cats and started a load of laundry before checking out the contents of the refrigerator. There was a pizza box inside with a note on top. 

Babe-

There is ham and pineapple pizza for you. Enjoy. Can't wait to see you in the morning. I love you!

-Jack

The note made her smile. It had been hard to be away from him, knowing he had been home most of the previous day and had been missing her. However, she had loved spending time with Lane and Julie and her parents. 

She grabbed a piece of pizza and a glass of wine and headed in to watch a movie. The movie that was on was a romantic chick flick set in Italy. "Perfecto," she said, raising her glass to Jazz who sat on the edge of the sofa. 

About halfway through the movie, she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole. It was Hanna. 

"Hey!" Hanna walked in and hugged her. 

"Hey, Beth. What are you up to?" 

"I'm just watching a movie and having a glass of wine. Wanna join me?" 

"Sure. No wine though." 

"No? I thought you liked it." 

"I do, but I can't drink it right now." 

"Why not?" Then it dawned on her. "Are you pregnant?" 

Her friend nodded and her eyes filled with tears. Beth knew how much they wanted it and had for the last few years. 

"Oh! Hanna, I'm so happy for you." 

"Thanks. I can hardly believe it. I thought it wasn't going to happen for us. How's your new nephew?" 

"Beautiful and amazing and cuddly. And he smells so good." 

"And now you want one? 

"More than anything. But we need to wait. I still have another whole year of school and the rest of this one before we can even consider it." 

"It will go fast and before you know it, we will both be mothers." 

For now Beth would try to concentrate on her school and just getting through the next year and four months. 

…. 

Jack slipped into bed early the next morning and moved up behind Beth, slipping his arms around her waist, their bodies fitting perfectly together. 

"Mm." 

"Shh." He didn't speak, he just held her. Thankfully the night had gone smoothly with no major calls. Which was good because he had been distracted, knowing Beth was home without him. They had been married two months and he still missed her like he was away at the academy. The major difference, he could come home to her and hold her, much like he was doing now. 

"Jack?" She turned over and looked in his eyes. "Hi." 

"Hi." He kissed her slowly, taking his time to cherish the moment they had. 

"You ok?" She sensed something in the slow, methodical kiss that he was struggling with something. 

He nodded and kissed her again. "I just wanted to be with you. I couldn't concentrate at work." 

"Oh, babe, please be careful. I don't want to be the reason you get hurt." 

"I'm careful. I promise." 

"Are you hungry?" 

"I ate earlier." 

"Hanna came over earlier," she mentioned. 

"Oh yeah? Wagner mentioned she hadn't been feeling well." 

"She will feel better in about six months." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She's pregnant." 

"Oh. That's good." 

"Yeah." She got up and headed into the kitchen for some water. 

He followed, of course. "How's Julie?" 

"Good." 

"And Lane?" 

"He's amazing." She smiled and turned toward the sink. 

"And now that Hanna is pregnant…" he prompted. 

"What?" 

"You want a baby even more." He knew her very well. 

"Yeah. I knew I shouldn't bring it up because we had already made that decision but I couldn't help it. Jack, I really want to have a baby with you. I don't want to wait." 

"What about your degree? You only have one year left." 

"If I got pregnant in the next month, I would be able to get through the first semester of my senior year with no problem. Then I would only have one to go." 

"And when would you do that? The baby would need you, and sweetheart, I know you," he said, pulling her into his arms. "You won't want to leave it to finish school." 

"I don't know that that would be such a bad thing. Of course I'd rather stay home with our child." 

"Beth, your dream was to be a teacher ever since we met." 

"Dreams change. I didn't know that I'd fall in love with you and want to be a mother so badly it hurts." 

"Can we compromise?" 

"Meaning what exactly?" 

"Instead of waiting until the summer after next, let's wait until our first anniversary. Then, you will finish your degree before the baby comes." 

"Why is it so important to you that I finish?" 

He stared for a moment and then led her into the living room. Once they were seated, he took her hand. "Because I need to know you can support our family if I can't." 

"Are you quitting?" 

"No, of course not." 

Then it hit her. "You are not going to die, Jack Thornton. Don't ever say that you are!" 

She stood and stared out the window into the valley, watching the twinkling lights of the city. "Beth." 

"No! We have only been married two months! I refuse to think that I'm going to lose you. We are only twenty one years old!" 

"Shh," he told her, once again holding her close to his chest. "I'm not planning to ever leave you, Beth. I want to be married to you for the next fifty or sixty years at least. I want to have babies and grandbabies. But, the responsibility I have to take care of you and our family includes thinking ahead and making sure you will be ok if I'm not." 

"I need you, Jack." She clutched his shirt, holding on for dear life. 

"I need you too and I know it's hard but we should wait, babe. It will be better for both of us and for any babies we might have if you get that degree." 

…. 

A few days later… 

Tom heard Lane cry, but not across the hall in Julie's room. He seemed further away. He opened his door and listened. It was the middle of the night on his first night living at the Thatcher's and his ears were tuned in to Lane. 

He made his way to the living room and found Julie walking him around, tears rolling down her face. 

"Julie? Honey, what's wrong?" 

"He won't stop crying and I tried feeding him and I changed him. I don't know what's wrong." 

Tom walked up and gently took the tiny boy from Julie. "Shhh," he repeated as he moved his arms, back and forth, in a rocking motion. Gradually, Lane quieted, closing his eyes. 

"How did you do that? He's been crying for so long and nothing I did helped." 

"You were upset, Jules. Maybe he was picking up on that and he couldn't relax." 

She sat down and covered her face with her hands. "I'm such a terrible mother." 

"You are not. Honey, you're exhausted. I'll stay here with him so you can sleep and I'll bring him up when he needs you." 

"I couldn't even figure out what he wanted." 

He sighed and put Lane on the couch cushion so he could concentrate on Julie for a moment. "Julie, listen to me. You are new at this and no one expects you to know everything. Trust me though, you are a wonderful mother. You just need rest." 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" 

"Mind helping take care of my soon-to-be son? It's why I'm here." He kissed her and smiled. "Go to bed. We will be fine." 

"Thank you." 

Once she was upstairs, Tom picked up Lane, sat in the recliner and leaned back, covering his legs with a blanket. "Night, son. Sleep well." 

A few hours later, Tom felt Lane start to move and make noises with his mouth. Thinking he was hungry, he headed upstairs and into Julie's room. She had left the door open so he didn't knock. "Honey, Lane is hungry, I think." 

She sat up and brushed her hair behind her ears and then reached for Lane. Tom kissed her forehead and then started walking out. "You can stay. I'll cover him with a blanket." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. Give me one minute." Tom faced the door and waited. "Ok. You can turn around." Julie had a funny looking pillow around her waist, resting on her lap and Lane was resting on it. 

"What's that?" he asked, gesturing toward the pillow as he sat in the chair a few feet away. 

"It's a boppy. It makes it easier to nurse him. It gives me a place to lay him so my arms don't get as tired and it's an easier position for him to feed." 

"Hm. That's pretty cool." 

"Yeah. I think so too." He caught her peek under the blanket from time to time and smile, a look of love and happiness on her face. 

"You're so beautiful, Jules." She lifted her eyes and met his, gracing him with a smile. 

"Thank you." She didn't feel beautiful at five in the morning, her hair a mess, a week after giving birth, but he was sincere. 

A few moments later, she burped him, giggling at his large burp considering how tiny he was. "He has a doctor appointment today, right?" Tom asked. 

"Yeah. At 9:30." 

"My class is at 12:00 so I'd like to take you, if that's ok." 

"Sure. Do you need to go to the college or is it online?" 

"I have to go in. I have a presentation to give." 

"Oh, on what?" 

"Our web design for our business that we are forming. Obviously not a real business, but it's a good precursor to having my own someday." 

"In September I'll finish my last semester so that I can get a real job to support us," she mentioned, gazing under the blanket at Lane again. 

"I have one more year to go but I want to help, Julie. That's why this summer I'm going to work full time." 

"Full time?" 

"Yeah. I know he's going to need things as he grows." 

"Tom, you don't need to do that." 

"Of course I do. You are my fiancé and you will be my wife which means he will be my son. I already see him that way. It's my responsibility to take care of both of you." 

She could see he was adamant about it so she nodded. "Thank you. I don't deserve you, Tom Thornton, but I'm awfully glad I have you on my side." 

"Forever, honey." 

….. 

The next week, because Julie's cell was not reliable, Tom added Julie to his cell phone plan, which in turn gave him a monthly discount. That made it a little less of a new expense. Then he headed home to see her and Lane, excited after being at school for the last few days. 

When he walked in, he found her in the kitchen making a sandwich with Lane tucked against her in a baby wrap thingy. "He looks comfy," he told her, kissing her cheek. 

"Yeah. He is perfectly happy and warm." 

"I wish I was him right now," he flirted, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. 

"Tom," she whispered, her cheeks turning pink. "Dad is right over there." 

"I got you a present." 

"Not more flowers, right? I mean I have three vases full right now." 

"Nope." He put the box in front of her. 

"A cell phone? Tom that is so expensive." 

"Not really, plus it gives me a discount on mine since you are on my plan." 

"I would feel better if I could pay you for it every month once I am back at work." 

"I want to do this for you, Julie. It's important that you have a cell phone that works. Especially when you are out and about with our son. What if you have car trouble or he gets sick?" 

"Hey, you sure worry a lot," she said, kissing his cheek. 

"It's my job. I take it seriously." 

"I appreciate that. Thank you." She was very grateful for Tom. He was absolutely stepping into the husband and father role that she had once feared would never be filled.


	23. Chapter 23

Late June…. 

Beth walked in to their condo, excited for the evening. Jack had the night off and they had planned weeks before to go out to dinner for their six month anniversary. 

Unfortunately they hadn't seen very much of each other the past week. He had been working the exact opposite of her schedule so he was gone before she came home and vice versa. 

Tonight, hopefully dinner out would be exactly what they needed to connect again. 

As she walked in though, she could see that dinner out wasn't going to happen. Jack and Rick Wagner, along with three other guys she didn't know, were watching something on the TV, drinking soda, and eating mountains of pizza. 

"Jack?" 

He looked over at her. "Hi, babe. You're home." 

"Yeah." 

She turned and headed into the bedroom forcing herself not to cry. Yes, they had planned it, but that was three weeks before and it hadn't been confirmed in the past week. 

It still stung a bit when he hadn't remembered their six month anniversary. Maybe that was a typical guy thing to do. 

She decided to take a Jacuzzi bath while he was busy with his friends, trying to ignore the frustration that was like a rock in her stomach. 

As soon as she sat in the hot water, bubbles up to her neck, her tears started. She missed him so much. 

Before this past week, they had been in a good place, making time for each other, even if in the middle of the night. It had seemed good, normal even. 

"Honey?" Jack said, walking in the bathroom. "Are you going to be ready to go soon? Our reservation is at six." 

"What?" she sniffled and looked at him. He had black dress pants and his white undershirt on. He was brushing his teeth. 

"At Pinks. Our reservation? For our anniversary." He turned and looked at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"I came home and you were….all the pizza and…I thought you…" 

"Babe, what? You thought I forgot?" 

"Yes," she whimpered. "But you didn't?" 

"No. I just had the guys over for the game. I told them they needed to leave early because I had an important date with my beautiful wife." 

"Oh." He was kneeling by the tub so she reached over and cupped his face with her hands. "You're so wonderful." She kissed him over and over and then laughed at herself. Of course he didn't forget. He was her Jack. He remembered important things. 

When she took her hands away, there were suds on his face. He laughed and stood to wipe them away. "Honey, you really need to get ready." 

"What if we stayed in?" 

"As much as I'd love that, I really want to go out with you on my arm. It's been a long time." 

She stood and wrapped her towel around herself before stepping up behind Jack, her arms slipping around his waist. "Are you sure? We could eat dinner right in bed and I could wear this. Or I could not wear this, up to you." 

"Woman, what you do to me…" 

She laughed and left the room to get ready. The navy flowered sundress she wore on family day at the academy was her dress of choice for the evening. She walked into their generous closet and looked for a purse to match the dress that hung on the door. 

"I changed my mind," Jack told her, picking her up in his arms. "I want to stay here." 

"I thought you…" 

"No." 

"What happened to our reservation?" 

"Someone else can have it." 

He dipped his head and claimed her sweet lips with his, leaving her breathless. "I missed you, Jack," she whispered. 

"I missed you too. Happy Anniversary, babe." 

"Happy Anniversary." 

…. 

Later… 

Jack smirked at her and gestured with his fork. "I'm glad I went with the sheet instead of the towel. It's a much better choice." 

"Jack Thornton, the things you say." 

"Hey, you're the one who left it up to me." 

"Mmhmm." She put a spoonful of tortellini in her mouth and moaned in delight. "Good grief, this is amazing. Who would have thought we could get Pinks to deliver?" 

Pinks was short for Pincarelli's, an Italian eatery about five miles from the condo. Apparently almost every restaurant in a ten mile radius delivered. 

Jack ate his cannoli first, before his lasagna. He loved cannolis so much. "If I could marry a dessert, this would be it." 

"Hey! Don't I get a say in that?" 

"Sorry, babe." She nudged him with her foot making him laugh. 

"I miss the beach," she told him. 

"Hon, there is a beach a few miles from here." 

"Its not the same as our beach. Or the lookout." 

"I suppose it isn't." 

"Six more months and you get a vacation, right?" 

"Seven. In January once I hit my one year mark. I think we should go back to Vermont." 

"Yes! Perfect place to make a baby!" 

"Or we could go somewhere with a beach." 

"Like where?" 

"Jamaica?" 

"What? Don't tease me about going somewhere as amazing as that, Jack." 

"I'm not teasing. I'm serious." 

"Ok then. Let's go there." 

"Done." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I already booked the tickets. And the hotel, with a private beach." 

"This is going to be a great trip!" 

…. 

HOPE VALLEY, the next morning 

Tom smiled down at Lane who grinned at him. He had just started doing that. Looking at him now, you wouldn't know he barely weighed five pounds at birth. He was a healthy weight and thriving. 

Julie had gone back to work part time at Yost's for the last few weeks and planned to start taking online courses in the evenings to finish up her certification as a pharmacy technician. 

Tom finished his freshman year and now worked full time at the web design company he had been working for and would until school resumed. 

"Hungry, bud?" Tom asked, slipping a bottle of formula into his mouth

Immediately Lane started drinking and stared up at him, his eyes fixed on Tom.

Tom loved this time in the early morning, spending time with him while Julie showered and made breakfast. After breakfast he would head to work and Julie, if she had to work that day, took Lane to Charlotte and Tom's. They loved watching him, definitely relishing the grandparent role. 

"Morning, sweetie," Julie said, walking over and kissing him. "Eggs?" 

"Sure." 

Julie smiled down at her boys and headed in to make the scrambled eggs that Tom liked. She always added pepper jack to them to give them an extra kick and he thought they were amazing. 

Lane gurgled a bit bringing Tom's attention back to him. Usually that meant he was distracted and had stopped drinking or he needed to pull the bottle out and burp him. So that's what he did. 

After being rewarded by a hearty burp, Tom repositioned him and gave him a bit more which he accepted with gusto. 

He joined Julie at the table just as she brought their food over. "You work today, Julie?" 

"No. I was wondering if you minded if I took Lane up to see Beth and Jack? Jack hasn't been able to get away to meet him and Beth is missing him too." 

"That's a good idea." 

"I'd spend the night and then come back by tomorrow, mid day." 

"I'll miss both of you, but I think he needs to see Beth and Jack." 

"Ok. Thank you." As soon as she finished her food, Tom kissed her and Lane and left for work. 

Julie packed Lane's bag, making sure to have enough formula, diapers, and clothes. Then they went upstairs and Julie packed her own things. 

Finally, armed with a pack-n-play for him to sleep in and their other things, Julie and Lane were headed up to LA. 

…. 

Around noon, Julie with Lane and his carseat in hand, knocked on the door of the condo. 

"One moment," she heard from deep within. 

Beth opened the door, dressed in an LAPD t-shirt and shorts. "Julie! What are you doing here?" 

"We came to visit." Beth looked behind her and then back at Julie. "Can we come in? This seat weighs a ton." 

"Oh, yeah." She stepped back and took the seat from Julie. "Give me a moment, ok?" 

A few moments later, Jack and Beth walked in. Jack was still in his sleep clothes. "I'm sorry to just drop in. I figured Jack would be working. Do you want me to come back?" 

"No, of course not," Jack told her. "Do you have things you need me to bring in from your car?" 

"Yeah, quite a bit. The heaviest is the pack-n-play. If you bring that up, I can get the rest." 

"Got it. And a pack-n-play is what exactly?" 

"Its where he will sleep and eventually when he gets bigger, where he will play. It's in a duffel. You'll see it." 

He nodded and kissed Julie's cheek. "Good to see you." 

Julie raised her eyebrows at Beth. "Did you guys just get out of bed?" 

"It was our six month anniversary." 

"Congratulations." 

"Thanks." Beth squatted and unbuckled Lane. "He's so big, Julie." 

"I know. He will be hungry very soon. Want to feed him?" 

"Yes!" Julie chuckled and grabbed a bottle and formula from his diaper bag/backpack that still hung on her shoulders. Then she prepared the bottle in the kitchen. 

Beth heard a noise outside the door so she opened it and laughed. "Need help?" 

"No, but thanks for getting the door." Jack sat the pack-n-play down along with a two suitcases. 

"Thanks, Jack. You didn't have to get all of it." 

"This is quite a bit of stuff, Julie," he said, eyeing the bags. 

"Don't worry. We are only staying overnight." 

"You need two suitcases?" 

"One for him and one for me. Babies need a lot of things." 

He nodded. Then his eye settled on Beth who had sunk into the corner of the couch with Lane. The look on her face was pure joy and contentment. She was stunning. 

"You two planning any kids in the future, Jack?" Julie asked when she saw his look. 

"Yeah. Pretty soon." 

"She looks happy with him," Julie mentioned. 

"She does." He headed toward the living room so Julie took her things to the guest room and set up the pack-n-play. 

Jack sat next to Beth, slipping his arm around her shoulder. "Hey." 

"Hey yourself." 

"He's pretty cute." 

"He is." Beth removed the bottle from Lane's mouth and put him over her shoulder to burp him. 

"You seem comfortable." 

"I am. I feel like this is what I'm meant to be," she said, her voice breaking. "I'm sorry. December can't come fast enough." 

After a burp, Lane stayed asleep, so she settled him in the crook of her elbow. Jack kissed her temple and smiled. "It'll be here before we know it." 

"Yeah." 

In all truth, seeing her in this role, as aunt, gave him a clear picture of her as a mother. He wanted that for her, for them. He hoped time flew by too. 

"I should go get ready for work. I love you." 

She smiled at him and kissed his soft lips. "I love you." 

Later after Jack left, Beth and Julie had a nice long chat. They talked a few times a week but it didn't compare to being in the same room. 

"Jamaica? That's so cool!" 

"I know. I can't wait. Especially since we will be trying to get pregnant by that point. I want it so bad." 

"You will have it. You will be a terrific mom, Beth." 

"Thank you. I'm going to try my hardest." She kissed her nephew's head and closed her eyes. "He smells so good." 

"Nothing like it." 

"So how's Tom doing?" 

"Good. He's working full time this summer, insisting on helping support me and Lane." 

Beth knew Julie had been forced to tap into the Thatcher independence that lies beneath the surface when she learned she was pregnant. "Are you ok with that?" 

"Yeah. For all intents and purposes, he is Lane's dad. He is going to be my husband so it makes sense." 

"I'm glad you have him, Jules. And Lane. You both deserve someone who will take care of you and love you." 

"You and I were very fortunate to find two men like them." 

Beth one hundred percent agreed.


	24. Chapter 24

August 

Beth set their table, lighting candles and moving things to just the right position. Her parents were coming to visit and spend the night and she wanted it to look perfect. 

Jack had a rare night off so he was there too. He walked out as she moved the plates for the fifth time. 

"Beth, why are you nervous? They've been here before." 

"I know. I'm not sure why." She looked at him and frowned. "Um, maybe no tie." 

"This is the one you picked out for me." 

"I know. I don't want it to seem like we are trying too hard." 

"Babe, you're fussing with the table and your dress is brand new and you've fixed your hair a bunch of times. We are trying too hard." He untied his tie and took it back in the bedroom. 

When he walked back out, he helped her make a salad and tried to distract her. He moved up behind her and kissed her neck, giving her goosebumps. 

"Jack, we need to concentrate." 

"On what? This cucumber? Or the onion?" 

She sighed and checked on the chicken that she had roasted. It smelled amazing.

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Beth." 

When he opened the door, he was greeted warmly. "Jack," Grace said, hugging him. "Its so good to see you." It had been since the wedding since they had seen each other. His schedule didn't allow for him to be three hours from home since he was on call so he hadn't visited. He missed his own parents immensely too. 

"You too, Grace. Come in. Beth is in the kitchen." 

He stuck out his hand for William to shake. "William. Good to see you, sir." 

"You too, Jack." 

"Beth?" 

Beth turned and plastered on a smile. "Hi, Mom." 

"What's wrong, dear?" 

"Nothing." 

"You've been worrying, haven't you?" 

"No, I just want things to be…" 

"Perfect? Nothing is ever perfect. What I can tell you is this home is lovely and you did a wonderful job with the table out there and dinner smells great." Grace gave her a hug. "Relax, Beth. There's nothing to be nervous about." 

Jack held her hand throughout dinner, trying to reassure her that it was going well. 

"How is work going, Jack?" 

"Pretty well. After eight months of working through the night, twelve hour shifts, not to mention trying to balance it with being newly married…let's just say, I'll be glad when January hits." 

"What happens then?" Grace asked. 

"It will be my one year mark. I won't be considered a rookie anymore so I'll get more control over my schedule. Maybe even move to a different precinct." 

Beth met his eyes. "Like move out of LA?" 

"Maybe. I don't know yet." 

"You haven't mentioned anything about moving, Jack." 

"Its only an option, hon. Nothing has been decided." 

"Where would we go? I mean, this is where our home is." 

"Beth, I don't have a plan to go somewhere else. I was just throwing it out there. If it becomes a possibility, I will discuss it with you." 

She stood and took her plate to the kitchen, washing it off and putting it in the dishwasher. 

"Beth?" 

"Jack, I really don't want to discuss this now." 

"Discuss what? You're overreacting for no reason." 

"I have my reasons!" she shook her head and headed down the hall, shutting the door to their room. 

Jack waited before rejoining his in-laws at the table. He would do the dishes and make sure they were settled in the guest room before he talked to Beth. She rarely raised her voice at him so this was something he wasn't sure how to handle. He did know her well though and if she got upset, there must be a very good reason. 

"Everything ok, Jack?" Grace asked, concern on her face. 

"Yeah. I'll give her a few moments to cool down." 

After dishes were in the dishwasher and washing, he fed the cats and said goodnight to William and Grace. 

He stepped into his and Beth's bedroom quietly. His eyes adjusted to the darkness after a moment so he walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He heard a sniffle so she was awake. "What happened out there, Beth?" 

"Nothing." She sat up and crawled out of bed, wrapping a thin robe around her body. 

He followed her into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then his eye caught on a pregnancy test on the counter. "Beth? What's going on?" He held up the sealed box. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm on my period and I'm not pregnant." She washed her face with cold water and patted it dry with a towel. 

"You've been on the pill," knowing it, but looking for confirmation. 

"Yes, Jack and I've never missed one. There is no logical reason at all that I thought I could be pregnant but for some reason, maybe because I wanted it so badly, I hoped. So I bought a test and waited for it." 

She took the test and put it in the drawer, knowing she would need it eventually.

"So, what about my job thing?" 

"I don't want to leave LA. I finally feel settled. Hanna is here and my bowling team and I want to work at Diamond Academy and this is our home." Her tears burned her eyes. "I want to raise our baby here. When we have one." 

He took her hand and led her into the bedroom. They sat on the bed. "I get that, Beth. But hear me out. What if there is a job opening in a small town or a smaller city? Somewhere less dangerous. Wouldn't it make sense to make that choice when we start our family?" 

Of course she wanted him safer but right now, moving seemed like an awful idea. She leaned against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled. You didn't deserve it." She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Jack." 

"I love you. Do you want me to draw you a hot bubble bath?" 

"Sure. Thank you." 

He took his dress shirt off and hung it in the closet and then walked into the bathroom to start the water. He lit a candle and poured bubble bath in. When the water was at the right level, he turned the lights off. "Ok, hon. Bath is ready." 

She walked over and hugged him. "Thank you." 

"Of course." 

While she was relaxing, he went out to the living room and turned on the TV. Nothing was on but he didn't watch anyway. He was thinking about moving. Being an LAPD cop was a good thing for his resume but not for his mind and heart. He felt vulnerable everyday he went to work, wondering if he would make it home to his wife that night. He even took out a life insurance policy on himself just in case. He told himself it was to protect Beth and the family they wanted but it also was because he was scared. 

About twenty minutes later, she walked out in her comfy silky pajamas and joined him on the couch. 

"Hey," she said quietly. "You coming to bed?" 

He was half asleep but he answered. "Yeah." 

"It means you actually have to move, babe." She chuckled and stood, grabbing his fingers. He slowly got up and wrapped his arm around her. 

"You smell good. I'm glad I used the vanilla bubble bath." 

…. 

Beth was up around six the next morning to make coffee and breakfast. As she waited for her coffee she made Jack a chicken sandwich for lunch. 

"Morning, Beth," Grace said as she wandered in. 

"Morning. Coffee, Mom?" 

"Yes, please." She handed her mom the mug she was going to drink. Grace went to the refrigerator and pulled out the creamer. "How are you this morning, dear?" 

"Better. I'm sorry about last night." 

"No need to apologize." 

"Thanks." 

Beth put Jack's sandwich in the refrigerator and pulled out the eggs. "Would you like an omelet?" 

"Sure." 

Beth grabbed the chicken from the night before, an onion, some peppers and the milk and cheese and began breakfast. 

"Morning ladies," Jack said, walking in dressed in his uniform. He bent down and kissed Beth. 

He never failed to make her heart race when he dressed in his uniform. He just looked so good. 

"I made your lunch, hon." 

"Thank you. I need to go. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her again. "Love you." 

"Love you too." She stopped him, placing her hand on his arm, and hugged him, just for a moment. 

He grabbed his lunch and kissed Grace's cheek. "It was good to see you, Grace."

"You too. Stay safe." He nodded and gave her a hug. 

After he left, Grace looked at Beth. "Handsome man in a uniform," she mentioned. 

Beth smiled. "Yeah. Takes my breath away sometimes. He's just amazing." 

"If you need to talk about anything, I'll listen." 

"Thanks, Mom. I was just having a rough night. We got it handled." 

"That's good." Elizabeth blurted her next sentence without thinking. 

"We decided to wait until our anniversary to start trying for a baby so that I can finish my degree." 

Grace nodded. 

"I'd do it now if I had my way. Jack said he needs to know that I can support our family if something happens to him." Her voice cracked at the end of her last sentence. 

"Honey, he is right. In his line of work he can be careful but there are no guarantees." 

"I don't know what I would do without him. I mean, maybe we should move. Somewhere not as dangerous." Maybe Jack was right. 

…. 

When he returned home to the quiet condo, he thought she might be asleep but it was only nine PM. 

He headed for the refrigerator, hoping what he was smelling was roast beef. It was. He pulled out the plate and lifted the lid off the container. 

"Beth?" he called. He took a plate from the cupboard and put a generous portion of roast beef and onions on the plate. Next, he took the container of potatoes and added those to his plate. His mouth was watering. 

He put the plate in the microwave and headed down the hall to change and hopefully find Beth. 

"Honey?" he said again. 

She looked up from her laptop. "You're home. Good. I think we should move." 

"What?" 

"Move. After January. Somewhere safer. Now there is a town about an hour east of Hope Valley…" 

"Wait," he interrupted. "Just last night you said you didn't want to move. Hanna and bowling and Diamond. You said this is home." 

"Babe, I was emotional and hormonal. Not a good combo." 

"No. No, its not. I don't understand what changed your mind." He took his gun out of his holster and placed it in the safe. Then unbuttoned his shirt. 

"You were right. Safer is better and honestly, anything that will help keep you with me and our kids for the next fifty years, we should do." 

"Beth…" 

"I know. Life is fragile and nothing is guaranteed. But without you, I'd have nothing. I want to try to keep you with me as long as possible." She shut the laptop and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes. "You mean everything to me." 

He pulled her into his arms and held her for a few moments. "I love you." 

"I love you." 

"Ok, so we will move. What's the name of that town?" 

"Silver Pines. I looked up the law enforcement possibilities and the job for Deputy Sherriff is up for grabs. The town is about the size of Hope Valley." 

"And the school district?" 

"Um, I compared it to Hope Valley and it gets high marks. I'm not that concerned with that since I want to stay home and be with our children." 

"They'll eventually go to school." 

"True." His stomach growled loudly making her laugh. "Go eat, hon." 

"Keep me company?" 

… 

"Dadada," Lane babbled at his toy. He had learned his first word in the last week or so and he apparently loved hearing his own voice because he babbled a lot now. 

Tom loved that his first word would eventually be associated with him, even if now it was just a sound to Lane. 

Tom had the day off work but Julie was at the store so he had stayed at the house to care for him. All was great until Tom's phone rang and he was called into work. There was an issue with the project he had been working on and his boss said he had to come in. The problem was, there was no one else to watch Lane. Julie was working, Vi had taken Collin somewhere, William and Grace were away for the day and Tom's own parents were out of town. 

So Tom had no choice but to pack up a bag for Lane and take him with him to his office. 

He walked in thirty minutes later with him and the office manager, his boss, gave him a curious look but said nothing. Tom just hoped that Lane stayed asleep for a bit longer and wasn't overly loud. 

He was able to get a bit of work done and then Lane decided that he was going to be cranky and cry the rest of the time unless Tom held him. 

"Come on, buddy. Please be good for Daddy." 

He tried a bottle, changed his diaper, and gave him a toy to play with and nothing worked. So Tom, out of desperation, put the baby wrap on and slipped Lane into it and then walked around. It worked. 

Then his boss walked in. 

"Hi, John." 

"Tom. So, what's going on?" 

"I have no one else to watch him until his mom gets out of work at four. I had to bring him. I'm sorry for the disruption but he seems to be falling asleep now so it should be quiet." 

"So, how old is he?" 

"Six months." 

"I remember when my kids were that little. It seems like forever ago." 

"How many kids do you have?" Tom had not spent a lot of time getting to know his boss but he took advantage of the quiet. 

"Three. Two girls and a boy. My son always did what your boy is doing. He needed to be held or he wasn't happy." 

"How did you deal with it? I mean it's almost impossible to get anything done if you have to hold him." 

"Well, I never had to bring him in to work because thankfully my wife stayed at home with the kids." 

"Yeah. I wish that was an option with us, but right now, we just have to juggle things." 

"It will work out. And if you need to bring your son to work, that's fine. I understand how things need to be sometimes." 

"Thanks, John. I really appreciate that." 

Julie arrived at Tom's work around 4:30. She knocked on his door. "Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late. I grabbed diapers and formula after work and that took longer than I meant for it to." 

"That's ok." 

"Did you get in trouble for having him here?" 

"No. John was very understanding." 

"That's good." Julie took him from Tom and smiled. "Hi, sweet pea. Mommy missed you today." Lane smiled at her, kicking his legs and waving his arms.

Tom stood and turned off his computer. "I'm done. Let's go say bye to John and then we are going out to eat. I need family time."


	25. Chapter 25

December 15 

Jack left the jewelry store on his lunch break with his anniversary gift for Elizabeth. They were going to celebrate early because he had the night off and already knew he had to work on the 26th, their actual anniversary. 

After work, he would pick up a bouquet of flowers and then head home for a much needed night in with his gorgeous Beth. 

They found that dates at home were ten times more important than going out even if all they did was sit on the couch and discuss life and decisions they needed to make. It brought them together in a quiet environment where they could talk about anything. 

When he walked back into the station, Rick called him in his office. The last eleven months of being mentored by Rick had been eye opening, to say the least. It made Jack realize he was definitely in the right profession but he absolutely did not want to be a state trooper. 

So, he and Beth had seriously talked multiple times about moving away from LA and they had decided he should apply for positions in smaller towns. 

"Jack," Rick said, shaking his hand. "I'll cut to the chase. I've been contacted by the Sheriff in Silver Pines." 

Jack nodded. He had applied for the deputy position the week before and had cleared it with Rick to use him as a reference. 

"I gave him a letter of recommendation. He said he will be contacting you to set up interviews." 

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that." 

"Ok, that's all I have. You are off at 4pm right?" 

"Yes. We are celebrating our anniversary a bit early." 

"Nice. That 1st anniversary is a big one." 

"How's Hanna, sir? And the little one?" 

Hanna had given birth the month before to their first child, Henry. Jack had to admit he was adorable and it made him wish for his own son. 

"Good. Doing very well." 

"That's good. Well, I'm going to go do that report." 

Rick nodded and dismissed Jack. 

…. 

Beth turned off the lights and lit candles in the bedroom. She had made steak tenderloin with seared scallops and asparagus. It smelled amazing if she said so herself. 

It was just about time for Jack to get home so she slipped into her new pink satin and lace above the knee slip that was doubling as a nightgown. Then she put on her matching robe and sat down on the bed. 

Then she heard the door open and her heart sped up. He was going to walk in the room any second… 

"Hey," he said, a smile on his face when he saw her. "Happy Anniversary, beautiful." 

She stood and walked over to kiss him. "Happy Anniversary. I hope you're hungry." 

"Starving actually." He held her close for a moment, breathing her in, loving how she felt in his arms. How lucky was he? "You look amazing." She smiled up at him and then kissed his cheek. 

"So do you. There's nothing like my man in uniform." 

He stepped back and removed his weapon, securing it in the safe and then removed his uniform shirt and lead vest, leaving just a light gray t-shirt and his pants. 

She handed him his plate and sat back down. 

He grabbed her hand and bowed his head to say the blessing. "Dear God, thank you for our many blessings, for my beautiful Beth and our life together. Thank you for this food and our families and for keeping me safe. Through Jesus name, Amen." 

She looked up at him and smiled. "That was a very sweet prayer." 

"I meant every word. I know that I wouldn't have you without Him. I'm thankful everyday for you, Beth." He took a bite of steak and almost groaned. "Oh my, this is amazing." 

"Thank you, sweetie. I'm glad you like it." 

"So I guess the Sherriff in Silver Pines contacted Rick today." 

She paused, her fork halfway to her mouth. "Really?" 

"Yeah. Rick sent him a letter of recommendation and the Sherriff said he would contact me to set up interviews." 

"That's great! Wow." 

"Yeah." 

"I've been looking at houses. Just to see what there is in that area." 

"Did you find anything?" 

"Yeah. I can show you later if you want." 

"Maybe tomorrow. I have plans for us later," he flirted. 

"Oh yeah? What kind of plans?" 

"Maybe a Jacuzzi, maybe sit by the fire with some wine. Then you can open your gift." 

"You got me a gift?" 

"I did." 

"I got you one too." 

A while later, they were on the couch planning. Beth was excited that Christmas was coming up very soon and they were going to celebrate it in their very own home, together. Jack was just happy to have the night off with Beth and since he didn't need to work the next day until evening, they were going to go pick out a tree and decorate it. 

Beth lay with her upper body across his lap, his hand clasped in hers. "Just think, hon. Next year by this time, we may have a baby." 

"True. You never know." 

"I know you have to work but I would like to see our families at Christmas." 

"But if you're there, you won't be here. I wanted to at least be here with you on Christmas morning and on our actual anniversary." 

"I'll just go for a few hours on Christmas Eve. I'll only be gone while you are at work." 

"I wish I could go too. I miss everyone." 

"I know you do. I'm glad your parents came up a few weeks back." 

"Me too." 

"Honey, this has been a great night." 

"Is there a but coming?" 

"No, just a, let's go to bed." 

…. 

The next day was great too. They went out for breakfast, picked out a tree, decorated it, and relaxed until he needed to go to work. Once he was gone, she got to work on her Christmas present for him. Their conversation the night before told her it was as simple as getting everyone to LA to visit around the holiday. 

First she called his parents. "Tom?" 

"Beth. Hi, sweetheart. How are you?" 

"Just fine. How are you and Charlotte?" 

"She's got a cold right now, but otherwise fine." 

"That's good. Hey, I called because I wondered if you both wanted to help me with Jack's Christmas present." 

"How can we help?" 

"He misses everyone so much, so I was hoping you would be able to come visit on the night of the 23rd? You could stay in the guest room." 

"That is a great idea. I don't see why we can't." 

"Thank you! I'll see you then." 

Next she called his brother. "Hey, Beth!" 

She could hear Lane cooing and gurgling in the background. "Hi! How are you? How's Lane?" 

"He's great. So am I. How could I not be?" 

"Right. Me too actually. But the reason I called is that I want to invite you and Julie and Lane here for lunch on Christmas Eve. Jack is really missing everyone so I thought I'd gift him his family for Christmas." 

"That's great, Beth. I think we could do that." 

"That's so amazing. See you at noon on the 24th? 

Finally she asked her parents to come for Christmas dinner with all the trimmings and her present was complete. She would go shopping for the meals a few days before. 

… 

Beth shopped for groceries after class got out on the 21st. She bought a turkey for Christmas dinner, a ham for the dinner on the 23rd with his parents and a chicken to roast for the lunch with Tom and Julie. Then she picked up side dishes for each meal and a bottle of wine for each dinner. 

When she arrived home, she was happy that she had beat him home so she wouldn't need to explain all the food. 

Thankfully he didn't notice anything amiss or at least he didn't say anything.

On the 23rd, about three in the afternoon, she slid the ham in the oven and worked on the potatoes and green beans casserole. 

At five, he returned home to a very yummy smelling dinner. 

"Beth?" 

"Hey, sweetie." She rushed into the kitchen, wearing what she hoped looked good but was casual enough not to raise his suspicions. 

"It smells amazing in here." 

"Ham, scalloped potatoes and green beans for dinner. Hope you're hungry." 

"Starved." 

"Good. Why don't you go shower and by the time you get out, it will be ready to eat." And his parents would be there too, but she left that part out. 

He looked at her for a moment, squinting his eyes. "Babe?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What are you up to?" 

"Making dinner, why?" 

"Hm. Ok, I'll go shower." He walked over and gave her a kiss. "I still think you are up to something." 

She gave him a look that she hoped came across as innocent. He turned and left the room and headed down the hall. 

"What do you think, Jazzy? Think he bought it?" she asked the cat. 

About ten minutes later, his parents knocked and she let them in. "Hi! He's showering but should be out soon." 

They nodded and handed her two gifts for under the tree. "For you and Jack." 

"Oh you didn't need to do that. Thank you so much!" 

When he walked out, everything seemed normal except the two extra people that were standing in his living room. "Ma? Dad! Oh my goodness. Beth! I knew you were up to something." 

Beth laughed and watched as he embraced his parents, tears forming in his eyes. That made it worth it. 

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Beth, thank you." 

"Merry Christmas, baby. I love you." 

"I love you." He kissed her, forgetting for a moment they weren't alone until Tom cleared his throat. He stepped back and smiled. 

"I don't know about you but that ham looks mighty delicious," Tom told them.

So they sat and said a blessing, passing the dishes until their plates were full. 

"I can't believe you guys are here. I've missed you." 

Charlotte grabbed his hand. "Son, the feeling is mutual but I want you to know how proud we are of you. You are such a wonderful man, taking care of Beth and doing such a dangerous, but important job. I worry about you daily, but I also pray for you, that you'll be safe." 

"Thanks, Ma." 

"I'm proud of you too," Beth told him. "You have been so patient with me this past year and you've worked very hard, with hardly a complaint." 

"I'm doing this for you, Beth. I want to provide the best I can for you and our family." 

"I know. Thank you for that," she said, kissing him. "You're a wonderful husband and you'll be a wonderful father." 

Charlotte looked at Tom and raised an eyebrow. "Are you two saying that you have a baby on the way?" 

Beth blushed. "No, but hopefully soon." 

"That's great! More grandbabies is a good thing for us," Charlotte said.

Beth looked very much forward to that as well, and hopefully, Jamaica would help that along for them. 

…. 

The next day, Tom, Julie, and Lane surprised Jack when they arrived for lunch. Once they left, Beth watched Jack get ready for work. He was working 3pm to 3am so they were actually going to be able to be together Christmas morning.

They decided that rather than buy other gifts, Beth's gift of the family visiting and Jack's gift of Jamaica would be it. 

"I can't believe you surprised me twice with my family," he said, slipping his gun belt through his loops and securing it. 

"I knew that you missed them." 

"I did. Now the only ones I haven't seen are your parents." He turned and looked at her. "Any plans there, babe?" 

"Maybe you'll just have to wait and see." 

"Hm. Secretive?" He leaned down over her on the bed where she was sitting.  
"Tell me," he whispered, kissing her slow and deep. 

"No time for trying to convince me, Thornton," she said laughing, pushing against his chest. "You need to leave very soon." 

"Maybe I can be late." 

"No, you can't. Scoot, husband." 

"Walk me to the door?" 

She stood and walked behind him. All of the sudden, he turned and backed her against the wall, his hands on either side of her head, his lips centimeters from hers. "I could arrest you." 

"Mm. Please do," she said, calling his bluff. 

After a brief stare down that ended in another breathtaking kiss, he stepped back. "Later." 

"Promise?" she stretched up and kissed him again, holding his hips tight. "I love you, Jack." 

"Love you. See you soon." 

…

At 3am, she woke up but to her phone ringing, not the door opening. "Hello?" 

"Beth, its Rick." 

"Rick? Why are you calling me?" 

"Its about Jack."


	26. Chapter 26

Beth ran through the doors to the ER and up to the front desk. "Excuse me, Jack Thornton, please?" her voice cracked. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Jack Thornton, my husband, was shot. He's with the LAPD. I'd like to see him." 

"Give me one moment." 

Hanna walked over, holding Henry who was asleep and oblivious. "Beth. Sweetie." 

"Hanna, thank goodness. Have you heard anything?" Rick walked up. "Rick. What happened?" 

"We were on a call. Convenience store robbery. The guy fired and one of the bullets ricocheted and grazed Jack's arm." 

"Oh my," she said, covering her mouth with her hand. "I knew this would happen one day but…" Tears poured down her face. She shook her head and needed to escape. 

"Beth, honey, the nurse." Hanna gestured toward the nurse's station. 

"Mrs. Thornton? I can take you to see your husband." She took a deep breath and nodded. 

"It will be ok," Hanna told her. 

She nodded again and followed the nurse through a set of automatic doors and then to a room off the hallway. "Here you go." 

"Thank you." 

She walked in. She expected him to be laying down, attached to machines, bleeding. However, what she found was him sitting up, being examined by a doctor who was wrapping up his arm. 

"Jack?" 

"Babe? Come here," he said, reaching with his good arm. "It just grazed me. I'm ok." The doc stepped back for a moment and made some notes. 

"I was so scared." She cried into his shoulder, gripping his hand so hard he winced. 

"Sweetie, I'm glad we are in a hospital because you're crushing my hand." 

"Oh! I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead and smiled. 

"Doc, this is my wife, Beth. Beth, Dr. Royce. Tell her I'm ok, please." 

"Beth, he is. I promise. It only grazed his arm. He just needs to keep it bandaged for a few days, use some antibiotic ointment and mild pain killers. Are you up to date on your tetanus vaccine, Jack?" 

"Yes, I had one last year. That shot almost hurt worse than this," he joked. 

"This isn't funny," Beth told him. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Rick called and said you had been shot. I couldn't breathe, Jack. All I knew was I couldn't lose you after a year of marriage. I couldn't lose my best friend and my husband!" 

"Shh. Beth, you didn't lose me." 

"I'll have the nurse bring in your discharge papers in a bit. Sit tight." Dr. Royce left and Jack held Beth. 

"Beth, baby, look at me." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. "What do you see?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"How do I look? Close to death?" 

"No. Thank goodness." 

"Because I'm not. Yes, this had been a dangerous situation and it could have been worse. But it wasn't." She nodded. 

"I'm taking care of you today," she told him. "This is Christmas and it's our first one as a married couple. It's going to be amazing. And then tonight we are having a turkey and stuffing and corn and cranberries. And then we will wake up tomorrow on our very first anniversary together, just like we are supposed to."  
She kissed his cheek softly. "Oh, gosh!" 

"What?" 

She pulled out her phone and called Charlotte. "Pick up, pick up." 

"Beth? Honey, is he ok?" 

"Yes. His arm was just grazed by the bullet. He's perfectly fine." 

"Well, we will be there in about an hour. I'd like to speak with him." 

"Of course." She handed her phone to Jack. 

"Hello?"….. "Yes, Ma. I'm fine."….. "Ma, please don't cry." 

Beth watched him as he talked to her, his eyes welling up as they spoke. He loved his mom so much. What a wonderful man she had married. 

"Ok, we will see you soon."…. "Bye. I love you too." He wiped his cheeks and sighed. "I hate it when she cries." 

"She was worried too." 

"I know she was." 

The nurse walked in the room. "Ok, Jack Thornton, Doc says we can discharge you. We have some things to discuss first." 

…. 

She drove him home, and held onto his good arm as they walked into the building, almost as if she was holding him upright. "I am not complaining that you are holding onto me, but my arm was grazed. It didn't have anything to do with my legs." 

"Humor me." The look on her face told him he better do just that. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

His parents chuckled behind them as they walked and then piled into the elevator. When they got to the eighth floor, they headed down the hall to their condo and walked in. The cats immediately started meowing like they were starving. 

"Hang on, I'll feed you soon," she told them as she "assisted" Jack to the couch with a kiss to his forehead. 

Tom stepped into the kitchen to make himself some coffee, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping now. 

Charlotte sat down next to Jack and grabbed his hand. "She loves you, son. I can see her fussing is making you uncomfortable but honestly, if she wasn't doing that, I would be." 

"I'm fine, Ma." 

"You are the love of her life, hon. It is in a woman's DNA to take care of her family. Don't take that from her when she was scared to death just a few hours ago." 

"You're right. Thanks." 

He got up and kissed the top of her head and then went to find Beth who hadn't returned from feeding the cats yet. He looked in their room but he didn't see her. Then he walked into the bathroom but she wasn't in there either. Then he heard something in the closet. 

He opened the closet door and found her, curled up on the floor with a pillow over her face, sobbing. 

"Honey?" He walked over and sat next to her, gently peeling her hands from in front of the pillow so he could talk to her and she could breathe. "Baby, breathe. I need you to take a few deep, slow breaths or you are going to hyperventilate." 

She obeyed his suggestion and sat up, embarrassed that he found her like he had. "I'm sorry...We got home...and it just hit me. You're safe…and the weight just lifted off. I'm fine, really." 

He knew she wasn't fine. The state he found her in was something he had never seen before with her. She had been struggling to breathe and he had never seen her cry so hard. It hurt him to see it. 

He backed up against the wall of the closet and patted the floor that was between his legs. "Sit here, sweetie." 

She moved there, leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the burning from his injury. He honestly didn't have any idea what to say to her to make it better but he could change the subject. 

"So, I am really looking forward to Jamaica," he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple. "Walks on the beach at night, laying in the hammock, my arms around you." 

"I can't wait." She needed it, especially now. She needed to get away from danger and scary things and just be with Jack. 

She yawned a moment later and relaxed against his chest, her eyes closing. "Beth, why don't you go to bed?" 

"I need to get things done," she mumbled. "Dinner." 

"Beth, it's only six thirty in the morning. You have plenty of time." 

"Will you stay with me?" 

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Of course I will. I'm going to check on Ma and Dad first though." 

He moved back the covers a moment later and she slipped in. He knelt beside the bed for a moment. "I'm sorry, Beth. I'm sorry you were so scared." 

She smiled bravely and leaned up to kiss his warm lips. "I love you." 

"I'll be right back." 

…. 

A few hours later, Beth got up, leaving Jack in bed. It was ten am so she had three to four hours before she needed to put the turkey in the oven. She had to clean however. She needed to start the dishwasher, clean the bathroom, and declutter the living room. The only issue was, her head was hurting and she was congested from the crying and her eyes were puffy and red. She honestly just wanted to stay in bed with Jack but duty called. 

When she got to the kitchen, the dishwasher was going and Charlotte was washing the counters. 

"Hi." 

"Hi, sweetheart. Did you sleep?" 

"Yeah." Beth wished she didn't look terrible. It was obvious she had been crying and if asked about it, she might start again. 

"Good." Charlotte put her arm around Beth's shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Now, I'm assuming with the amount of food that is in your refrigerator that you are hosting Christmas dinner." 

"Yes, would you like to stay?" 

"We can't. We are going to spend it with Tommy, Julie, and Lane. However, I would like to help. We don't leave for another hour. So put me to work!" 

So she did. Charlotte offered to make a pumpkin pie and Beth let her do that while she cleaned a bit. 

Tom joined her in the living room as she tidied up. "Hi, sweetie. You doing ok?" 

"Of course, why?" 

She could feel his eyes watching as she cleaned. If she looked him in the eye, she would break down. The man, along with Jack, had the power to bring on her emotions with just a kind word or a touch. 

"Beth." 

"Tom, please, if I look at you now, I'm going to cry again and I don't want to." He put his hands on her shoulders. 

"There is nothing wrong with that, honey." 

"I'm supposed to be strong. Crying doesn't show strength." 

He gently turned her and pulled her into his arms as she broke down. "It doesn't mean you're weak either. It means you love him. That you were scared." 

"I've never been more scared." 

"I want you to know something, Beth." 

"I already know." She pushed away, not wanting to talk about what he was going to say. "I know that if something happened to Jack," she said, her voice cracking. "That you would take care of me." 

"We would, yes, of course, but I was just going to say that we love you and we are very proud to call you our daughter." 

"You really need to stop saying such wonderful things. My eyes are never going to recover," she said with a laugh. 

He laughed too and hugged her again. "Sorry, Beth." 

…. 

Jack woke up in time to say goodbye to his parents. Once the door was shut and locked, he went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. 

Beth was staring into the sink. "Honey?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You made pie?" 

"No, your Mom did." 

"Pumpkin. You don't like pumpkin, Beth." 

"No, I don't. But you do." 

"Yes and I really don't think I can eat a whole pie." 

"Leftovers?" 

He turned her and squinted. "Let's see, Julie, Tom and Lane came for Christmas Eve lunch and my parents came for Christmas Eve Eve dinner…so that means the only ones I haven't seen yet would be William and Grace." She kept her expression neutral and innocent. "Is that right, Beth?" 

"Technically yes." 

"So is the giant turkey in the fridge and this pie, and those potatoes and stuffing for dinner with your parents?" 

She kissed his cheek and left the room without confirming. 

An hour later, she cleaned the turkey and put butter and sage under the skin and slipped it into the roasting pan before putting it in the oven. 

Then she felt Jack walk up behind her and nuzzle her neck, his hands inching around her waist. "Merry Christmas, baby." 

"Merry Christmas." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she knew it, they were swaying and dancing to the quiet sounds of their condo. 

"How long?" 

"What?" 

"Before your parents get here?" 

She looked at the clock. "Two hours." 

"Thank you, Beth, for making this a perfect Christmas. Having our family here has really helped me." 

"Its perfect because we are here together," she whispered, her forehead resting on his. "I hope it's always like this." 

"Next year, maybe we will be in Silver Pines, in our own house, with a baby." 

"I hope so." 

"I think we need to increase our odds of having that baby," he said with a smirk, pulling her by the hand toward their room. 

"I'm good with that." 

…. 

Hope Valley…. 

Julie held Tom's hand as they drove to the lake house. Charlotte mentioned making a ham with garlic mashed potatoes and a cherry pie for dessert so they jumped on that. 

"Mamamama," 10 month old Lane babbled from the back seat. 

"Hi, sweetie. Mama loves you." 

She smiled when she heard him blowing bubbles and shaking his toys around. He was a happy baby, rarely ever cried anymore. 

"Jules, I think we should get married this June coming up." 

"I'd love to, sweetie, but we need to make sure you have a full time job, or me, first right?" 

"I will. My boss told me that I'm guaranteed a position once I graduate, with a significant raise in pay because I'll have that degree. That comes with benefits." 

"That's great." 

"So, June? Maybe the end of the month?" 

Both of their graduations will be done so it made sense. "Where will we live?" she wondered. 

"We can get an apartment." Tom noticed Julie looking out the window. "Julie? Is June too soon? I mean, we've waited a long time. I thought you'd want to do it sooner rather than later." 

"Its scary, you know?" 

"What is?" 

"Being an adult, a mom, a wife." 

"Life is scary sometimes, but we have each other. We can finally be together, raise Lane by ourselves." 

"What about my job?" 

"Which? The store or at the pharmacy once you graduate?" 

"Both. I mean, are you going to allow me to keep working?" 

"Allow you? I'm not going to control you, Julie. You aren't my child. You can work if you want to work." 

"Are we gonna have more kids?" 

"I'd like to. What's going on? Why all the questions?" 

"Tom, we haven't talked about a lot of these things. We need to before we get married." 

He kissed her hand and squeezed it. "We will. I promise. But tonight, let's just enjoy Lane's first Christmas, okay?" 

"Sure. Of course." 

….. 

While Charlotte made dinner and Tom Sr. played with Lane, Tom and Julie headed out on the deck to watch the sunset. 

They snuggled up on the bench and Tom took her hand, deciding to bring up the future anyway. "I love you, Julie." 

"I love you too." 

"Where do you want to live?" 

"An apartment makes sense so we can save money to buy a house. And I do want to work to help save and I eventually want more kids, just maybe not right away." 

"You're so cute when you babble," he told her with a kiss on her forehead. "Did I scare you by wanting to set a date?" 

"Maybe. I guess I like how things are and setting a date means things will change." 

"For the better. Julie, I want to marry you. It's hard for me to live in the same house with you and raise Lane but not be with you, as your husband. I'm so grateful to your parents for letting me move in but I feel like I can't be completely forthcoming with you or show you how I feel without them being there. I don't know if I'm making sense or not." 

"You're cute when you babble too." She kissed his cheek. "We are alone now, you know, if you wanted to show me how you feel," she flirted, playing with a button on his shirt. 

He turned slightly and covered her lips with his, kissing her without reserve. 

"Ahem," Charlotte said from the door to the deck. "Um sorry, but dinner is ready." 

Julie blushed, biting her bottom lip. "We will be in shortly." 

"June?" he asked again. 

"Yeah. Sounds good."


	27. Chapter 27

January, Jamaica 

Beth snuggled closer to Jack, if that was possible. They were in their favorite spot. The hammock. 

"Its just like being back home in Hope Valley," she mumbled as they soaked in the sunshine. 

"Yeah, except here, I have you all to myself," Jack said. 

"Thank goodness. Happy Anniversary, honey." 

"Happy Anniversary." 

At the risk of being cliché, they rarely left the room, unless it was to lay in the hammock. Whether to stare at the clouds or the stars, or just close their eyes and listen to the waves crashing on the sand, it didn't matter. Together was key to the trip and together they were. 

"Have you checked your phone today?" she wondered. 

"No. I really just don't want to deal with anything." 

"Yeah, but what if they want you to come in for a second interview?" 

"I told them I was taking you out of the country and the dates I would be gone. And Rick said he wouldn't call me in from my vacation so…" 

She knew those things already, she just didn't want him to miss the opportunity to get them out of the city. Now that they were trying to have a baby, less danger meant a lot, even if it meant she needed to travel an hour and a half twice a day to go to school. She was ok with it. Well, she told herself that anyway. 

"I'm hungry. Let's go out for dinner tonight." 

"Out? Like out out? But, babe, I really enjoy eating dinner in the room." There was a slight whine in his voice but honestly there was nothing like sitting there staring at her, barely covered by a sheet while they ate amazing room service. 

"Two days is all we have left. Don't you want to get all dressed up and go to a restaurant?" 

"Honestly, no." She giggled and sat up to get out of the hammock. "Um, where are you going?" 

"To take a shower. Care to join me?" 

"Silly wife. No need to ever ask that question. The answer will always be the same." 

…. 

She convinced him to leave the room that night. She had a black floor length dress with spaghetti straps and a thigh high slit and he took one look at her and decided he wanted everyone to see his gorgeous wife on his arm. 

Now, they sat in a beach side restaurant, watching the waves and listening to local music. The atmosphere was romantic, yet festive. Jack slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. 

"This is nice," she mentioned, scooting her chair a bit closer to his. 

"It is. I'm glad we came out." 

"See, I have good ideas once in a while." 

"Mmhm. Like that shower earlier. Good idea. That dress you're tempting me with, good idea." His free hand toyed with the slit that was dangerously high on her leg as she sat there. 

She looked at him and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Watch yourself, hon. We are in public." 

He looked around. "No one is paying any attention." He kissed her mouth, lingering, pushing the limits a bit. 

"Ahem," their waiter said as he stood there with their food. "Guava stuffed chicken with mango," he said, putting her dish down. "And for you, sir, jerk chicken with red beans and rice. Enjoy." 

"Thank you. May we have another drink?" Jack asked. 

"I just want water," Beth mentioned. 

"Very well." 

Beth watched Jack cut a piece of perfectly cooked chicken. He stopped and looked at her, knowing exactly what she wanted. She always begged a bite of his food. He held the fork out and watched as she opened and accepted the food. 

"Thank you, baby." He knew better than to ask to try hers though. "Wow, that is amazing." 

"I'll let you know what I think in a moment," he told her, a sparkle in his eye.

The waiter set his beer down and refilled her water glass. "The food good, miss?"

"Yes. I…yes, thank you," she laughed. "I'm sure it is." 

She cut a piece of her own food and ate it and nodded to the waiter. He chuckled and left them alone. 

"I checked my phone while you were getting dressed," he mentioned. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. No messages." He was slightly disappointed and a bit surprised. He had expected at least a phone call mentioning when he should go to Silver Pines to interview again but nothing. 

"They'll call. They'd be crazy not to want you." 

"Thanks. I mean maybe I should look around for other jobs. Copper Springs or Wilsonville might need someone. Those are closer to LA for your school." True, but Silver Pines was really what he wanted. 

"I'm willing to commute for the next six months if it means you're happy and safe." 

"What if you get pregnant though? You won't always feel good and driving three hours a day for school might be too much." 

"What do you want to do, Jack?" 

"I think I'll apply for a job in Copper Springs too. It makes sense." 

"Ok. We also need to get preapproved for a mortgage. You have the day after we get back off, right?" 

"Only until three. I have overnight shift." 

"Alright, so we should go to the bank and apply." 

…. 

That meant a bit of research. The price of a house in Copper Springs versus the price of one in Silver Pines seemed to be comparable. 

Two days later, they sat at their table in the condo and looked at the job listings in Copper Springs. There wasn't anything Jack would qualify for, but he applied anyway, hoping they'd keep his application on file when something came up.

By the end of the week, he still hadn't heard anything from Silver Pines but they had heard that they were preapproved for the amount they requested to buy a house. 

One afternoon, at the end of January, Beth was making dinner for herself and for Jack to eat later when her cell rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Beth Thornton?" 

"Yes. This is she." 

"Hi, ma'am. This is Samuel Radcliffe from Copper Springs PD." 

"Hello. How are you?" 

"Just fine, ma'am. I have Jack Thornton's resume and application here." 

"Oh yes. Thank you for calling. He's at work right now." 

"Understood. Could you get him a message to contact me when he gets home? We may have a job opening soon." Jack had listed both phone numbers, but hers as the preferred contact, knowing she would get the message or answer before he could. 

"Yes. I will absolutely do that, sir." 

After getting his information, she hung up. "Did you hear that, Mozart? Daddy might get a job in Copper Springs. Isn't that exciting?" Mozart purred and rubbed against her legs. 

She waited up for him, or attempted to anyway. He got home at two in the morning and she was asleep on the couch. 

He showered and headed to the kitchen to warm up his dinner when he saw her note. 

"Beth?" he whispered as he knelt beside her on the floor. 

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi." 

"Hey, your note. Copper Springs called?" 

"Yeah. His name was Samuel Radcliffe and he wants you to call. They might have an opening soon." 

"Wow. You'll never believe it but Silver Pines called too. They want me. I guess I don't need a second interview." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. They need an answer soon. I told them I needed to talk to you first. Now I don't know what to do." 

"Well, maybe you should at least see what the job entails in Copper Springs. What if it's a perfect opportunity for you?" 

"Yeah. You're right. I'll call later and talk to him." 

"Wow. This is really happening, Jack." 

"Yeah." His feelings were a mixture of relief and nervousness. Yes being in LA was dangerous, but he was also used to the city. Moving to a small town or at least a small city was completely different. 

…. 

In the end, they chose Silver Pines. Jack felt that it was a better fit for him and Beth insisted that commuting for the rest of her schooling wasn't a big deal.

"Jack, you're really going to make me pick out our house alone?" 

"You did a great job with the condo." 

"Yes, but…" 

"Babe, we need to get housing situated by March 31st or I'll be commuting from LA." 

She had looked forward to choosing a house with him. This was something they would be in for a number of years. She wanted his input. 

"Fine." She asked Charlotte and Grace to go with her this time. 

By mid-February, she had three open houses to go to. 

The first one was too much of a fixer upper. Neither of them had the skill or the time to fix up a house. So the second house, a three bedroom home, two and a half bath, new construction in a subdivision seemed like a good fit. 

"Mom? You're quiet. Do you like this one?" she asked Grace. 

"Its nice, dear." 

"But…?" 

"The laundry is on the first floor, far from the bedrooms, which isn't convenient if you're pregnant at some point." 

"That's true." She hadn't thought of that. 

The third house was similar, but it had only two bedrooms and it was an older ranch. The ranch aspect appealed to Beth but all three ladies agreed that an older home was bound to have more issues than the new construction. 

So due to needing a home as soon as possible, she chose the new construction, even with the poor location of the laundry room. 

She put in an offer of full asking price and hoped for the best. 

…. 

"So I put in an offer. Hopefully I'll hear today or tomorrow." She put his food down in front of him as he looked at the pictures on the laptop next to him. "Do you like it?" 

"Yeah. You made a good choice. I just wish I could have been there." 

"Babe, I wanted you there but you told me to do it." 

"I did." 

"Well, so I made the decision. If we don't get it, you get to choose the next one." 

The realtor called the next day and told her the offer had been accepted and their move-in date was March 28th but they could begin painting the week before that. She was grateful. It was perfect timing. His last day with LAPD was March 27th so he was going to be able to help them move. 

On Jack's next evening off, she took him out for dinner and to the Home Depot to pick out paint colors. 

"Too blue," he told her. "What about this?" He held up a beige sample. 

"For the half bath that would be fine. But our bathroom, I want it to have more character." 

"Character for a bathroom?" 

"Absolutely. So if you don't like blue…maybe this one?" She held up a light yellow sample. 

"No. Blue is fine if you need character. Yellow is too…" 

"Yellow?" 

"Exactly." 

She shook her head. The man was driving her nuts. They had been picking out paint samples for an hour and he hated whatever she picked, but if she let him do it, it was beige or off white all the way. 

They did agree on a light grey for what would be the nursery because it was a gender neutral color that could go well with other colors. 

"Let's just go to dinner," she said after one more "Its too…" statement. Her patience was not high at that point. 

As they sat down at the restaurant, she began to feel weird. Nothing smelled good. When she ordered and she took a bite of her food, it tasted terrible.

She pushed her plate away. "Not good?" Jack asked. She loved pasta but she actually looked green almost. 

"No." He took a bite of hers and it tasted fine to him. 

"What's wrong with it? It tastes like it always does." 

"No. Its bitter or something." She took a breadstick, and the buttery garlic bread that normally made her groan with pleasure, disgusted her. 

When they arrived home, she fed the cats and went to bed, thinking she was coming down with something. 

The next week it got worse though. She even threw up a few times and nothing tasted good. 

"I've been under the weather," she told Julie over the phone. 

"Beth, you have to start packing. You move in two weeks." 

"I know but this flu…its wearing me out. It's all I can do to get up and go to school. By the end of the day, I just go to bed." 

Julie was silent for a minute. "Charlotte and Tom have Lane tomorrow. Why don't I come help you pack?" 

"That would be so helpful. Thank you!" 

"You're welcome. See you around noon?" 

"Ok." 

Thank goodness it was Saturday because that meant she could rest more. She needed to get better or moving would be almost impossible. 

Julie arrived at noon with a small white bag. "A gift." She tossed it on the bed. 

"For me?" 

"Yep. I think you need it." 

Beth looked at her and opened the bag. "A pregnancy test?" 

"Yes. Think about it, Beth. When was your last period? Now, with not feeling good and being exhausted…" 

"Oh. How did I not think of this? And everything tastes awful! I thought something was seriously wrong with me." 

"No. But moving and with school too. No wonder it didn't dawn on you." 

"Wow. That would be great if I was." 

"Aren't you going to take it?" 

"That would involve moving. Next time I get up to use the bathroom, I'll take it." 

"Ok, well, where is your list?" 

"List?" 

"For moving. Which things you don't want to pack until last, etc." 

"I don't have one." 

"Boxes?" 

"Well…" 

"Good heavens. I'll go get boxes and I'll be back. Take the test!"


	28. Chapter 28

When Jack got home that evening, Beth was asleep as usual. She had not been feeling well at all so he was happy when she slept. 

He took off his gun belt, locking the gun in the safe. Then he took off his shirt, his lead vest, and headed in to take a shower. 

He froze when he saw the pregnancy test on the sink, still in the box but still…. He thought for a moment and stifled a laugh. Now everything made perfect sense. Except for why she hadn't taken the test. 

"I wanted to wait for you," she said from the doorway. 

"It makes sense, you know." 

"Yeah. I didn't even think of it. Julie did." 

"Are you feeling any better?" 

"A little I guess." 

"Have you eaten anything?" 

"Do ice cubes count?" 

"No." He kissed her gently and hugged her. "I'm worried about you, babe. You've lost weight and you have dark circles under your eyes." 

"Watermelon," she blurted. 

"Huh?" 

"I read that watermelon is good for pregnant women because the sweetness helps with nausea and it has a lot of water in it." 

"Do we have any?" 

"No. We don't have much. I haven't felt like going." 

He put his t-shirt back on and walked back out to grab his smaller gun to slip under his shirt in the back. 

"You don't have to go now." 

He kissed her again and put on another loose shirt. "Of course I do. I'll get the list, add watermelon to it and go shopping." 

"Babe, its ten o'clock." 

"I'll be back soon. Anything else you want?" 

"Ginger ale and saltines, the little oyster shaped ones. Oh, and peppermint tea." 

"Watermelon, ginger ale, saltines, peppermint tea." 

"Yep. Then when you get back, I'll take the test. Oh, and babe, cat food. I keep getting dirty looks from Jazzy for feeding her crumbs." 

Jack laughed and headed to the store. 

When he got back, he put a bottle of water and the crackers next to the bed and went in to take a shower. She was sleeping and if she was pregnant, sleep was a priority. 

So, after showering, feeding the cats and eating his dinner at around 1am, he slipped into bed with her and fell asleep too. 

At six am, she rolled over and snuggled into him. "You didn't wake me?" 

"No. You need to rest." He kissed the top of her head. "The lady at the store said you need to keep hydrated so you don't get dizzy. And she said to put a bottle of water and crackers by the bed and for you to eat some first before you get up. It should help with nausea." 

"You talked to a stranger about me?" 

"Well, she guessed. The things I bought tipped her off. She was really nice and she says congratulations." 

"You're so cute," she said with a laugh. "What's her name?" 

"Doris." 

"Was she pretty?" 

"Babe, she was like sixty. Didn't the name Doris tip you off?" 

She giggled and rolled away and then sat up and opened her crackers. "There's something about the shape of these that makes them fun to eat." She popped a few in her mouth and took a sip of water. After a few moments she headed in to take the test. 

Ten minutes later, she walked out and sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him.

"Hmm. Hi." 

"Hey." She bounced a bit on the bed. "Are you going to wake up?" 

"Yeah yeah, I'm up." 

"Your eyes are still closed." She bent down and gave him a longer, deeper kiss. 

"Okay then. I'm up." He sat up and stared at Beth. "You're smiling." 

"I was just imagining how cute you're going to be holding our baby." She stood and walked into the bathroom. 

"Wait! Does that mean that its positive? Babe?" He walked into the bathroom too. 

"I think we should frame it." 

"Uh, that's kinda gross if you think about it." 

"So we can take a picture and frame it." She turned it and showed him. "Are you happy, Jack?" 

"Yeah. I'm happy." 

….

Later… 

"So according to this online calculator, I should be due October 23rd." 

"The things you can figure out online." 

"Right?" 

She looked up OBGYN near Silver Pines California and the closest was right in town, in the same building as a pediatrician. She decided to call the next day and set up her first appointment for very early April since they would have moved by then. She hoped they had an evening appointment so Jack could go too. 

…. 

A week later Beth met Tom Sr., her dad, Tom Jr., and Jack at the new house to paint. Jack told her she needed to be careful with the fumes from the paint. She countered with the fact that their bedroom had three windows and they could paint with them open. She told him he could paint the half bath though since there was no ventilation. 

Tom Sr. walked into the master and whistled. "This is a nice house, Beth." 

"Thanks. It is. We really like it." 

She rolled a stripe of dark gray paint on the wall that was going to be the focal point where the bed would be. 

"Dad, if you want to do the lighter gray on the other walls." He stared at her.  
"What?" she asked. 

"You called me Dad." 

"Yeah. Is that ok?" She hadn't thought about it much, but she was closer in many ways to Tom than her own Dad. 

"Yes. I hoped that one day you would call me that." 

She set her roller against the wall and walked over to give him a hug. "Thank you for coming today," she told him. 

He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "My pleasure, sweetie." 

The first coat was finished in no time in the master so Beth went downstairs to check on the others. Beth found Jack on the back deck. "Hey," she said as she joined him. 

"Hi. I think we can put a barbecue right here." 

"Yeah, and a couple chairs." 

"And a swing set for when the kids get older?" 

"Yes." 

Jack was feeling overwhelmed with emotion. So much was changing all at once. So many wonderful things. New job, new baby, new house. They would be closer to Hope Valley and his job would be safer too. 

"I can't believe this is happening, Beth. Our own house and the baby and my job. It seems too good to be true." 

She wrapped her arms around him and looked out over their yard. "You have worked so hard the last year, Jack. You deserve this more than anyone, in my opinion." 

"Alright, first coats in the living room and kitchen are done," Tom Jr. told them. "What's next?" 

"I did the half bath, so I think the guest room farthest from the master and the bathroom between the 2nd and 3rd bedrooms." 

"I'll do the bathroom," Tom told them and walked away. 

"I'm going to see where our moms and Julie are. I'll see if they want to pick up some pizza or something." 

He held her tighter for a moment and then gave her a kiss. "I love you, Beth." 

"I love you more." She walked away and grabbed her phone. 

…. 

As everyone ate their pizza on the drop cloths on the floor, Beth looked at Jack. He nodded. 

"We just want to say thank you for all your help today, everyone. It really means a lot to us that you all are here," she told them. 

"We also want to let you know that in October, we are going to be having a baby," Jack said like it was everyday news. 

"I knew it!" Julie said. 

"Congratulations!" everyone else chimed in. Lane crawled over and stood, using Beth's knees to hold on to. 

"Hi, sweet boy." She picked him up and hugged him, rocking him back and forth. "Aunt Beth loves you." 

"Naadaadaa," he babbled, laying his head on her shoulder. 

"Are you sleepy?" 

He had eaten a bottle and gnawed on a breadstick for awhile so his tummy was full. She hummed and kept rocking and he fell right to sleep. 

She stayed there while everyone else got up and did their second coats. She looked around and pictured the room filled with furniture and pictures on the wall. Then she imagined holding her own little boy just like she held Lane, only in a rocking chair. 

She thought of Jack coming home after work and her having dinner ready and waiting. She imagined nursing her babies while Jack laid in bed waiting and watching. 

Since they met as children, her dream had been to be a teacher. She had wanted it so badly. Now, her dream changed. She wanted a family and it was within reach now. 

… 

March 28th 

Jack had rented a U-haul truck to move their furniture and larger items from LA to Silver Pines. Tom and William rode with him so they could help once they arrived. The rest of the boxes, and the two cat carriers, were loaded into Jack's truck, Beth's Jeep, and William's Escalade. They were able to get it all in one trip. 

Beth was in the kitchen, unpacking dishes and glasses when the men arrived.

"Furniture is here!" Jack yelled as they walked in carrying the headboard.

Beth smiled and walked in to meet them. 

"Hello?" a voice she didn't know called through the door. 

"Hi," Beth greeted. 

"I'm Shaun Wyatt from next door." 

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you, Shaun. I'm Beth Thornton." 

"I thought I'd offer to lend a hand if you needed anything." 

"Hi, I'm Jack Thornton, Beth's husband," Jack said, wrapping his arm around Beth's waist. 

"Hi, Jack. Nice to meet you. Do you need any help?" 

"No, I think we have it covered, but thanks." 

"Ok. Well, I'm just next door if you change your mind." 

He walked away and Beth turned to look at Jack. "What?" 

"Nothing." She shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. 

"What, Beth?" 

"You could have been nicer. He's our neighbor." 

"Our neighbor and we don't know him." 

"How will we get to know him if we don't give him a chance?" 

"I'm not letting a complete stranger into my home. He could be staking out the place." 

"Or he could just be a nice person." She sighed. "Can you ask everyone what they want to eat? I'll go pick it up." 

"I'll pick it up. You should take a nap." 

"On the floor? I'll wait, thanks." 

"We just need to bring up the mattress and box spring and you can sleep on the bed." 

Ten minutes later, Beth headed upstairs and peeked into the guest room. It was a deep blue and it had gray carpet and sheer gray curtains. Her thought was to make it super inviting, so that anyone that stayed there would instantly feel comfortable. 

"Beth?" Grace called. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you look in here and make sure this is how you want it?" 

Beth walked into the bathroom by the guestroom. "Wow, Mom. This looks great." 

"Oh good." 

"Did Jack ask what you wanted for lunch?" 

"No, I haven't seen him." 

"Ok. Well, what would you like? There's a Chinese place in town and a diner. I can get carryout from either." 

"Either one is fine, dear. You know what I like." 

Twenty minutes later, Beth and Charlotte headed the short five miles into town to get Chinese food and returned not too long after. 

"Food is here." 

"Beth, I said I would go get it," Jack told her. 

"Jack, can we just talk later?" Everyone was staring at them and she could feel a disagreement brewing. 

"Fine." He walked out and got in his truck and drove off. 

"I made your bed with those new sheets, Beth. Jack mentioned you should take a nap soon so I thought I'd get it ready for you." 

"Thanks, Julie." 

Beth put some rice and chicken on her plate and walked out to the deck. She sat on the steps and ate her food. The last thing she wanted was to fight with Jack. Maybe he was nervous about his new job and that made him testy but being borderline rude to a neighbor and getting irritated and leaving because she went to get the food was going a bit overboard. 

He returned a couple hours later to a quiet house and only Beth's Jeep and the empty U-haul in the drive. 

He felt bad that he had left like that. He honestly was so nervous about his job that everything was making him cranky. 

He climbed the stairs and walked to the master bedroom. There were a few boxes to unpack, but almost everything was done. 

Beth lay on the bed, facing the window. He crawled in behind her and wrapped his arm over her waist. 

She turned and looked at him. "You're back." 

"Yeah. I'm sorry I left." 

"You're nervous about your job?" 

"Yeah. This is big, Beth. This job is what is going to pay for this house and everything we need, including the baby. If I lose it, we lose everything." 

"We won't lose everything. We have each other. And you won't lose your job." 

"Its so much pressure." 

"I'm here and I will support you. I know how to budget and clip coupons and I can cook so we don't need to eat out. I can use thrift shops for baby furniture and clothes. We can save money in lots of ways. And then after the baby is older, maybe after the start of next year, I can look into getting a substitute teaching job to save some money." 

"You've thought about it a lot." 

"Of course I have. We vowed to support each other no matter what. That's what I'm doing."


	29. Chapter 29

March 31st 

Beth had to leave the house no later than 7am to get to Diamond on time. She made their lunches the night before and put a pot roast with carrots, potatoes, and onions in the crock pot for dinner. 

As she drove she sipped her tea and ate her saltines. The nausea wasn't horrible, but she wanted to keep it that way. 

She made it with five minutes to spare so that made her happy. 

"Good morning, Florence." 

"Morning Beth. How are you this morning?" 

"A bit under the weather but ok." 

"Well, don't give it to me. I don't want to be sick." 

"Don't worry. You can't catch it." 

"Yes, well if I do, I'll let you know." Beth had no doubt she would. "I think you should give the history quiz today." 

"Ok. I'm ready." 

…. 

Jack sat in his truck for about five minutes before heading in. His stomach was in knots. He took a few calming breaths and then grabbed his lunch. 

"Come on, Thornton! You were in the LAPD. This should be easy!" With that little pep talk, he forced himself to walk inside, adjusting his hat and belt to make sure he was presentable. 

He walked in the door and stopped at the front desk. 

"Morning, sir. What can I do for you?" the secretary asked him. 

"Deputy Sheriff Thornton, ma'am." 

"Ah yes. Good to meet you, sir. I'm Carol. Sherriff Montgomery is expecting you."

He nodded and followed her behind the desk to the hallway that seemed to lead to the offices. 

She knocked on a door and walked in. "Sir, Deputy Thornton is here." 

"Great. Thank you Carol." The Sheriff stood up, towering over Jack by at least four inches. "Good to see you again, Jack." 

"You too, sir." 

He gestured to the chair so Jack removed his hat and put it on his knee. "You get moved ok?" 

"Yes, sir. All unpacked." 

"That's amazing. We still have boxes to unpack and it's been five years." 

"Yes, well, my wife is very organized. She wanted it to be perfect as quickly as possible." 

"How long have you known your wife?" 

"We grew up together so about 14 years." 

"That's good. Any children?" 

"One on the way. She's due in October." 

"Congratulations, Jack. Children are a true blessing." 

"That they are. How many do you have?" 

"One. A daughter, Emily. She's grown now and insists on taking care of herself, as much as I try to fight it." 

"Sounds like my wife." 

"Well, let me show you around the office and get your keys to your cruiser." As they walked, the Sheriff chatted about what to expect. "We aren't a large city like Los Angeles, but we have our share of attempted burglaries, purse snatching, and sometimes domestic abuse. A lot of times, it's pretty quiet around here. Good place to raise a family." 

"Good to hear, sir." 

"This is the lunch room. Obviously, you aren't required to use it. Personally, I sit at the picnic table out back under the oak. Relaxing." They walked out to the back lot. "And this is your cruiser, Jack. She's outfitted with the latest software, a laptop, radar. You know, the stuff we need. Feel free to drive her to and from work or just out and about. She's yours now." 

He handed him the keys and told him to take it for a spin. So Jack did. It was pretty close to the car Rick drove in LA. Same gadgets but this time it was his.

He took it to the store parking lot and took a selfie and sent it to Beth. "In my car. Can't wait to take you for a spin." 

"Hi, handsome. Have a great day!" 

He had a feeling it would be. 

… 

When school let out, Beth was exhausted, but happy. And then she remembered she needed to drive an hour and a half home. 

She stopped at a gas station and grabbed a bottle of water and a snack to keep her awake on her drive. Then she sent Jack a text. "OMW. C U soon!" 

"Drive careful. Love u." 

"Love u 2!" 

She got home about 5pm and walked in the door. The pot roast smelled amazing. Hopefully it tasted good. 

She kicked off her shoes and texted Jack. "I'm home." 

"Be home in about ten. Just leaving." 

She headed upstairs and changed into a comfy pair of shorts and an LAPD t-shirt. As she came downstairs, she heard a knock on the door. 

"Mrs. Thornton?" 

"Hi, Mr. Wyatt, right?" 

"Yes. Um, I seem to be having a problem with my car. Is your husband home?" 

The question made her pause for a moment. The man, a stranger, was either really in need of help or he was trying to see if she was alone. Either one, she couldn't fix. 

"He will be very soon," she said, quickly locking the screen door when he looked away. 

"Would it be ok if I came in and waited for him?" 

"I don't think he would like that very much." Now the guy was giving her the creeps. "Have a good evening Mr. Wyatt. I'll send Jack over in just a few minutes." She shut the door and dead bolted it and then called Jack. 

"Honey?" 

"Jack, how close are you?" 

"About two minutes. What's wrong?" 

"That Shaun Wyatt, the neighbor. He's making me nervous." She heard a siren over the phone. 

"I'm coming, Beth. Lock the door." 

"I did." 

"I'm turning into our subdivision now." She tried to slow her breathing as she listened for his siren. "Ok, I'm here." 

She opened the door and threw herself in his arms as soon as he was I side. "I'm glad you're here." 

"Tell me what happened." He locked the door and took her into the kitchen. 

"He knocked and said he was having car trouble and asked if you were home. I said you would be very soon. Then he asked if he could come inside and wait for you. I locked the door and told him I would send you over when you got home." She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked out the window. "Jack, this is really scary." 

"I know. I'll go talk to him but in plain clothes. I don't want to make him nervous." 

"Please be careful. Can't you call for back up?" 

"He hasn't really done anything wrong yet, except act a little creepy. Unfortunately, that's not a punishable offense." 

Jack started to walk upstairs and Beth followed him closely. She watched as he changed and then slipped his smaller pistol in the back waistband of his jeans. 

"What if I'm wrong?" 

"Your gut feeling is enough for me. If anything makes you uncomfortable, you get away and ask for help. I'll be back in a few." 

She stopped him and kissed him, holding his head between her palms. "Please be careful." 

"I will." 

Somehow this situation made her more nervous than knowing he was on the streets of LA. 

After about ten minutes, Jack came back to the house, locking the door behind him. 

"Beth?" She walked in and sat next to him on the couch. 

"What happened?" 

"I told him my name and that I understood he had come to visit a few minutes ago. He confirmed. Then I told him that he made you uncomfortable and that I would appreciate it if he wouldn't come visit when I was not home. I told him the way he would know was if my police cruiser was out front." 

"What did he say to that?" 

"He said that he was sorry he made you uncomfortable and that he wouldn't come over any more. Then, he complimented me on my gorgeous wife and I almost punched him." She laughed and kissed his cheek. 

"I'm glad you didn't punch him." 

"Oh, I really wanted to. I'm going to look into getting an alarm system installed. If this ever happens again, you just hit the panic button and they will call you to make sure you are ok. If you don't answer, they will dispatch the police." 

"Ok." 

"Now, I also think you should not answer the door unless you know who it is." 

"I agree." 

"Especially looking as good as you do right now." 

"This old thing?" she teased, walking away with a little extra swing in her hips. 

He rushed after her, making her squeal as he picked her up in his arms. He kissed her softly and then put her down again. "Somehow, you're even more beautiful pregnant than when you weren't." 

"We will see how you feel in about seven months when I can't see my feet anymore." 

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed into her hair. "I love you, baby. I just want you safe." 

"I will be. I have my big, strong, deputy sheriff husband to protect me." He held her for another moment and then stepped away. 

"So after dinner, we are going for a ride." 

"Cool. I can't wait." 

Later, they drove around the town, getting the lay of the land, so to speak. Then he took her to the station and handed her the keys to the truck. "Can you drive it home? I don't have to drive my own vehicle anymore." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. They give me a gas allowance and everything." 

"Nice. You have a good job, babe, and you seem happy." 

"I am. Its certainly different than LA." 

It certainly was different. She never felt uncomfortable to be alone in LA. Now, she was afraid. 

For the next week, Shaun didn't show up, so she started to feel better. Then, someone knocked on the door one morning and she hid in the kitchen on the floor. She waited for a good half hour before she got up, got dressed and left the house. She drove to Hope Valley to the lake house. 

"Beth, honey, good to see you!" 

"You too." She hugged Charlotte and then burst into tears. 

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Charlotte grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. "Did you and Jack have a fight?" 

"No." 

"The baby?" 

"No, the baby is fine." 

"What is it?" 

"I feel stupid now that I'm here." 

Tom walked in and sat down. "What's going on?" 

"Our neighbor, that one from moving day. Last week he came by when Jack wasn't home. He made me so uncomfortable. I called Jack and he hurried home and asked him not to come by unless his police cruiser is there." 

"Did he come again?" 

"I don't know. Someone knocked on the door this morning so I hid in the kitchen. This isn't fair! I shouldn't be afraid in my own house." 

"Of course you shouldn't." 

"So I waited and then I left and drove here." 

"Did you tell Jack you were coming here?" 

"I forgot. Oh boy." She pulled out her phone and texted him. "At your parents house." 

He called her a moment later. "Beth? Honey did something happen?" 

"Someone knocked and I sort of panicked." 

"It was probably the alarm company. They told me they were coming by today. I forgot to tell you. I'm so sorry, Beth." 

"The alarm company? Oh, well, I can go back home, but being alone scares me right now." 

"We will go with you," Tom volunteered. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course." 

"Ok, I'm going home. Which alarm company is it?" 

"Ryland Securities. Let them know what happened and set up another appointment that way you know when they are coming." 

"Ok. Sorry about all this, Jack." 

"Don't apologize, babe. This is not your fault." 

…. 

An hour later, Beth, Charlotte, and Tom pulled into their driveway. "Thank you for coming with me. I feel silly but so much safer." 

"Of course we came, dear. You should not feel scared in your own home." 

They walked in the front door and Beth immediately locked it. "Make yourselves at home. I'm going to call the alarm company." She walked back in a moment later. "Dad? They want to come on Wednesday morning, but that is when Jack and I have a doctor appointment. Would you be able to be here at 9 in the morning?" 

"Of course. We will both come," he told her. 

"Ok, my father-in-law and mother-in-law will be here to let you in. Thank you so much. I'm sorry about this morning….ok, thank you." 

She sat down and rubbed her hands over her face. "Two days, sweetie. Two more days and you can feel safe again," Charlotte told her. 

"Yeah. Thank goodness." 

…. 

Beth was super grateful for Jack's parents. They made her feel so good, helping her to forget about creepy neighbor guy and concentrate on the baby she was growing inside. 

By the time Jack came home, dinner was ready and on the table. 

Beth walked in to say hello to Jack. "Hi, babe," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you about that appointment." 

"I'm just fine. Your parents kept me company today and the new appointment is Wednesday at 9." 

"Isn't that when we go to the ultrasound?" 

"Yeah. Your dad and mom are going to be here since we can't." 

"Good." 

He still looked worried. "Jack, I'm alright." She led him to the dining room. "Are you hungry? I made chicken and dumplings." 

"It smells amazing. Let me go change." 

Jack sat down ten minutes later and held out both of his hands. "Let's say a blessing." Beth took one and Charlotte the other as they bowed their heads. 

"Dear Lord, thank you for this food and this family. Thank you for keeping my Beth safe…."


	30. Chapter 30

Wednesday 

Beth took Jack's hand as they walked into the doctor's office. He was looking quite handsome in his uniform and she was proud to be with him.

The nurse at the front desk smiled as they walked up. "Good morning. What can I do for you?" 

"Elizabeth Thornton. I have a nine o'clock appointment." 

"Nice to meet you. Who is with you today?" 

"Jack Thornton, my husband." 

"Very good. If you would like to have a seat, the doctor will be right with you."

A few moments later, a different nurse opened the door. "Elizabeth?" She stood and looked at Jack. 

"Can my husband come too?" 

"Yes, of course." 

Jack stood and placed his hand on her back as they walked. 

"Elizabeth, the first thing we will do is a blood test to confirm pregnancy. So have a seat here," she told her, pointing to a chair. Beth sat down and rolled up her sleeve. 

After the blood test, she took them to an examination room to wait. "Have a seat up on the table and the doctor will be right in." 

Jack sat in a chair by the table. "Nervous, Beth?" 

"No, mostly excited. I have some questions and I can't wait for everything." 

About five minutes later, a nice looking middle aged woman in a white coat and stethoscope walked in. 

"Good morning folks. My name is Dr. Molly Sullivan. How are you both doing?" 

"Good," Beth told her. 

"So we took some blood to confirm pregnancy but I'd like to ask some questions too. First, Elizabeth?" 

"You can call me Beth." 

"Ok, Beth. When was your last period?" 

"It started January 16th." 

"Ok, and was it normal or did it seem short or less painful than normal?" 

"It seemed pretty normal." 

"Do you have an history of preeclampsia or hypertension in previous pregnancies or in your family history?" 

"My sister had hypertension and they put her on bedrest." 

"How early?" 

"The last six weeks. She delivered two weeks early though." 

Dr. Sullivan asked more questions and did a few examinations. "The blood test did confirm pregnancy and based on your last period, I'd say you are about 11 weeks along." 

Beth squeezed Jack's hand and looked in his eyes. He was happy. 

"How long have you been married?" 

"It was a year in December." 

"Ah, newlyweds. Congratulations." 

"Thank you." 

"I have a few more things to go over with you and then we will get you set up in our ultrasound room." 

…. 

"So here is your baby." The tech pointed at a peanut shaped thing on the screen. And that little blip is the heartbeat." 

"How big is it?" 

"Mm. At eleven weeks, it's about the size of a lime." 

Jack wiped his eyes. Seeing the baby on the screen was amazing. That life that he and Beth had created was moving around and living inside there. 

He stood and kissed Beth. "I love you so much." She was crying too. 

"I love you too." 

They could stare at the screen all day but they knew they really couldn't. "Would you like a picture of your baby to take with you?" 

"Yes," they said in unison. 

After setting up their next appointment, they walked out to the parking lot. As they stood next to the Jeep, Jack put his hands on her hips and kissed her forehead. "You gonna be ok today?" 

"Yes. I will. I'm going to go relieve your parents and then I'm going to take a nap." 

"Sounds good. Text me if you need anything." 

"I will." She touched her lips to his and smiled. "Thank you for coming with me today." 

"There's no place else I'd rather be." 

…. 

A few days later, Beth surprised Jack at lunch. She walked in the station and stopped at the desk. 

"Can I help you?" the middle aged secretary asked. 

"Yes. I came to see my husband. I think he's about to go on lunch." 

"Is your husband Deputy Thornton?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Ok. He's in his office. I'll take you to him." 

"Thank you." 

A moment later, the secretary knocked on a door. "Deputy? You have a visitor." 

Jack looked up from his computer. "Honey? What a nice surprise. Are you ok?" 

"Yes. I just thought we could eat lunch together. I made us dessert too." 

"Of course. Carol, this is my wife, Beth. Beth this is Carol." 

"Its nice to meet you, Beth. Have a great lunch." 

On their way outside, Jack introduced her to his boss and then let them know he would be at lunch. 

They walked to the picnic table under the big oak. "This is beautiful, Jack. So relaxing." 

"Yeah. I try to get out here every day." 

Jack watched her take a container of brownies out of the bag she carried along with her fruit and a sandwich. 

Jack grabbed her hand. "I'm glad you're here. I missed you." 

"I missed you too." He bent down slightly and kissed her, ignoring the fact that they were completely visible to Main St. and those inside the lunchroom. "Do you work tomorrow, Jack?" 

"No. I have tomorrow off." They sat down and unwrapped their lunches. 

"I thought we could go to Hope Valley and the lake. I really miss our summers there." 

"Sure. That would be fun." 

"Oh, and Tom needs you to go find a suit for the wedding and get fitted in the next few weeks. 

"I can wear my suit from our wedding. That way we don't have to buy a new one." 

"I think that would work but you'll need to ask him. Julie asked me to be her Matron of Honor. By the end of June I'll be showing quite a bit so I may need a new dress." 

Beth was showing now, but it was still hidden by a t-shirt or looser top. 

She could see he was worrying about money, even though they were perfectly fine. "I'm going to check with the elementary school here to see if they need anyone to tutor this summer. That might bring a bit of income for us." 

"Honey, we'll be ok. You don't need to work, especially pregnant." 

"Jack, I would love to put my degree to use in some way. I won't work too much."

He met her eyes and eventually nodded. "If you want to." 

"I do. Maybe you'll be a little less stressed." 

"Maybe." 

She grabbed his hand. "I love you." She was trying to coax a smile from him. She missed his dimples. 

His expression softened and he smiled briefly. "I love you too." 

By the end of the lunch hour, he was back to his usual self and that made Beth happy too. She stood and packed everything. "I'll leave the brownies with you." 

"Ok." 

"Otherwise I'll eat them all myself." He walked around the table and pulled her into his arms. He tucked a curl behind her ear. 

"Thank you for coming, sweetie." 

"You're welcome." 

He kissed her briefly and then watched her walk around the side of the building, immediately missing her. 

He pulled out his phone and texted. "I miss u already." 

"Miss u 2. C U soon, babe." 

…. 

Later that evening… 

Beth changed into a black nightie she had bought a few months before for their Jamaica trip. He liked it then, but he didn't seem to notice it now. She looked down, noticing her small baby bump and smiled. 

"Jack?" He stared at his phone and didn't look up. "Earth to husband." 

"Hm?" 

"Will you at least put your phone down and stop ignoring me? I know I don't look as good as I did a few months back but I'm trying here." 

He put his phone face down on the table next to the bed and looked up. She saw a look of appreciation in his eye before he looked at his hands. 

"Does it look that bad?" The nightie was short and he had mentioned how long her legs looked in it. 

"Of course not. You look amazing." 

"Why won't you look at me?" 

"I'm trying not to be tempted." 

"I'm trying to tempt you. It doesn't usually take much." She sat on the bed next to him. "Babe, I know it's been awhile because I was sick and then moving, and your job. I'm sorry if you felt neglected." 

"Its fine, I understand. I've been distracted too." 

"Can you maybe let me distract you now?" 

"I don't know if that's a good idea." 

"Why not?" 

"I mean, the doctor didn't say we could….what if we aren't supposed to?" 

"Two things. One, the doc was well aware that we are newly married. Two, remember when I pulled her aside when you stepped out of the room?" 

"Yeah." 

"I asked her if it was safe. She told me yes. So there is no reason to be nervous or scared or to try to not be tempted." 

"Oh, thank goodness!" He grabbed her gently and rolled her over him so she ended up on her side of the bed which made her laugh. 

"Maybe throwing me over on the bed isn't the best idea though." 

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" She touched his lips with her fingers. 

"Babe, I was kidding. Relax a bit." He just stared for a moment and then smiled. 

"Just in case I didn't make it clear, this nightgown thingy is perfect and you are so gorgeous in it." She loved that he called it a nightgown thingy. 

"You're adorable. Now are you going to kiss me anytime soon or do I need to convince you a bit more?" 

…. 

The next day, they left around nine after taking their time getting ready, and drove the hour to Hope Valley to spend time with his parents and the beach.

They knocked on the lake house door. "Jack, Beth! It's great to see you. Come in," Charlotte told them. 

"Hi, Ma. It's good to see you." After hugs for everyone, Jack and Beth headed to the basement to change for the beach. Beth was already wearing her bikini but she felt pretty self-conscious about wearing it now that she was showing. 

"Babe, why the t-shirt?" 

"Because I don't feel comfortable without it." 

"Its just me, Beth. I think you look beautiful." He lifted the hem of her shirt and stroked her soft skin with his thumbs. "This is amazing, right? Our little boy or girl is in there. I love seeing you change." 

She hugged him and held on tight. "Thank you, Jack." 

"I mean it. You'll always be beautiful to me." 

She kissed him and grabbed his hand, leaving the shirt. "Let's get the tubes." 

…. 

They laid back, linked at the fingers, letting the sun warm their skin. "Oh, I missed this," she said quietly. 

"Me too. Hey, we should go to the lookout later." 

It had been almost two years since they went there last, when he proposed. "Sounds good. We should take lunch up there." 

Jack let go of her hand and jumped into the water, disappearing from her sight. Then he popped up next to her, splashing her. "Hey!" She splashed him back. 

"Join me." His tone caught her attention. 

"What if I don't want to?" 

"Please? You don't want to get too hot." 

He was right. She slipped off the tube and went under, cooling herself off.

"There, happy?" 

He grabbed her and pulled her legs around his waist. "Now I am." 

…. 

Charlotte watched them from the sliding door. "Char? What are you doing?" Tom asked. 

"Watching them. Wishing." 

"Wishing what?" 

"Well, I guess I was remembering when I was that age." 

"And wishing you were again?" 

"I don't know. To be 22 and in love, hardly a care in the world." 

"Char," he said, grabbing her hand. "Give them some privacy and come talk to me." They sat on the couch. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing really." 

"You know I love you, right? Do I need to tell you that more? I'm sorry if I made you doubt it." 

"Tom, of course I know you love me. I love you too." 

"Maybe we should go on a date. Its been a while." 

"I would love that." 

"Good. Just so you know, you are just as beautiful after 25 years of marriage as you were when I met you." 

….. 

27 years before, Hope Valley 

Charlotte was twenty two years old and just finishing her senior year at Hope Valley Community college when she met Tom. He was a year older, and a police officer for the county and the most handsome man she had ever seen. 

She was a tall young woman, always taller than her classmates. So the thing that caught her attention about Tom first was how tall he was. A good three inches taller than her. She saw him across the street in his uniform, which was the second thing she noticed. 

She almost decided to commit some sort of minor infraction so he would notice her, but she decided not to. 

What she didn't know was he had noticed her. He had noticed her for weeks around town with her girlfriends and he never got up enough guts to approach her. 

Until one day, he saw her walk into the grocery store from his desk at the station. He told his boss he was taking lunch, even though it was only ten am and he ran across the street and into the store. He found her in the vegetable aisle, sniffing and touching all the mangos. He found it funny and yet fascinating. 

He walked over and picked one up. "If you don't mind me asking," he began. "How do you know what you're looking for?" 

She turned and looked up at him and instantly loved his eyes. Green, almost hazel, with tiny gold flecks. She held up one of the ripe ones from her cart. "Smell this." 

"It smells sweet." 

"Yeah, now what about this one?" she held up one of the ones still in the pile. 

"Not as sweet." 

"Right. And if you squeeze them gently, the ripe ones are softer." 

He gave the two a gentle squeeze and smiled. 

"Good heavens, his dimples, his eyes, he's tall, and wears a uniform. How can this man possibly be single?" she thought to herself. 

"Your wife never taught you how to pick out fruit?" she asked, trying to sound innocent. 

He chuckled. "I'm not married. My mom didn't teach me either." Their eyes met and their gazes held for a long moment. "I'm Tom Thornton." 

"Charlotte Alber." 

"Well, Charlotte Alber, would you join me for breakfast tomorrow or do I need to worry about what your husband might think?" 

She smiled at him. "No husband. Yes, breakfast sounds good." 

….. 

Present day…. 

"Have I ever told you that I fell in love with you that day?" she wondered as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. 

"Yeah. The feeling was mutual and I've felt that rush every single day since."

She touched his cheek and smiled when she was rewarded with his dimples. So had she.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day 

Tom took Charlotte to the Sunny Side Up Diner on Main. It was a different name but it was where they met for breakfast on their first date. He asked the hostess for the table in the back by the window. 

Charlotte smiled. The same restaurant and table. Now if he were to remember what she ate that day, she'd really be impressed. 

When their waitress came to take their order, he ordered oatmeal for himself and scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese and onions, sourdough toast and a side of sausage, links, not patties, for her. 

"You remembered that?" she asked, completely blown away. 

"Of course I did. I was so taken by you, I committed everything to memory in case you were a figment of my imagination." He reached across the table and squeezed her fingers. "Char, I know we've had some close calls but I'm so grateful that God has given me so many years with you." 

Her eyes filled with tears and she squeezed his hand. "Thank you. You're so wonderful." 

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry, sweetheart." He stood and moved his chair next to hers. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. 

"It's ok. It was just a ruse to get you to move over here," she said with a laugh. 

"Oh, is that right?" He knew she wouldn't want him to, but he turned her face toward him and kissed her soft lips. 

"Tom…" 

"I'm sorry, couldn't help it." 

"You're not sorry." 

"Not in the least." Public displays of affection were not something she enjoyed herself. She viewed them as something to be shared in private but she would never discourage anyone else from doing so. 

Tom however, mostly listened to her wishes but sometimes, he had to show her what he felt, at that moment. And at this moment, he loved her more than he could express in just words. 

After they ate, they took a walk to the park, another thing they did on their first date. He offered his hand and they walked slowly, enjoying the April weather. 

…. 

As the next couple months went on, Tom, Julie, and Beth all graduated and wedding details were in full swing for Tom and Julie. By June 15th, a week before the wedding, everything miraculously had come together. 

Beth was also 20 weeks along and ready to go in for her sonogram to find out the sex of the baby. Jack didn't want to know but she did, so she asked Julie to go too and Jack would step out when it was time to reveal. 

"Are you sure you don't want to find out, babe?" she teased. She knew he didn't want to but she couldn't imagine having to wait four more months to find out. She was impatient. 

"Yep, I'm sure." He reached over and placed his hand on her belly. She had felt the baby move a few days before and he wanted to feel it so bad. She covered his hand with hers and kept it there as they drove the short distance. 

"You guys know that you are sickeningly cute, right?" Julie wondered from the back seat of the Jeep. 

"Yep, we know," Jack and Beth said in unison, laughing. 

"Do you also know that a car seat will probably not fit well back here?" 

"Yep, we know that too." 

"So, are you going to just drive the kid around in the police cruiser?" 

"There's an idea," Jack said, a gleam in his eye. 

"We saved some money for a down payment on a car," Beth told her. "And we will be trading the Jeep in too. Basically we are getting a really good deal and will barely owe any money on it." 

"That's great." 

They parked in the lot and got out, Julie almost getting stuck on her way out of the Jeep. 

"Next time we take my car." 

Beth took Jack's hand and then they all headed inside. "Good morning, Thornton's!" Tina the nurse greeted. "Today's the big day!" 

"I know! I'm so excited," Beth told her. "This is my sister Julie. She is going to be in there when you tell me. Jack doesn't want to know." 

"Willing to wait for the surprise of a lifetime. Good man! Patient man," Tina told them. "If you'd all have a seat, we will call you back." 

"Did Tom tell you where you are going on your honeymoon?" Jack asked Julie. 

"No and he swore our Dads to secrecy." William and Tom paid for their honeymoon too. Jack had dragged it out of his brother. Hawaii was a paradise and perfect for a honeymoon. 

Jack stayed in the room to see the ultrasound and to listen to the baby's heartbeat. It still amazed him that his son or daughter would be here in just a few months. It still felt weird to say he was going to have a son or daughter. 

"Ok folks. I understand Daddy wants to be surprised about gender. Is that correct?" the technician asked. 

"Yes," he said. "Is that my cue to leave?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Ok." He stood and kissed Beth. "I'll see you in a few." She nodded and watched him walk out while Julie moved to where he was seated. 

"Alright ladies. It appears that you are going to have a…" 

…. 

Beth had a smile on her face for the rest of the day. It was a challenge to say "the baby" or "it", instead of giving away the gender. 

Jack watched her as she did laundry and as she folded the laundry. A grin on her face because she knew. He knew that he would be happy whichever gender the baby was but she was happy because it was whatever it was. 

"What?" she asked softly as she caught him staring at her. 

"Nothing." 

"Uh huh. Why are you staring?" 

"Because you are beautiful and the smile on your face makes you even more beautiful." 

"You're pretty nice to me, husband. Maybe I should reward your good behavior." 

"What would that reward be?" He walked over behind her at the counter and moved her soft curls away from her shoulder so he could have access to the soft skin on her neck. The moment his warm lips touched her… 

"Sickeningly cute!" Julie said as she walked in the room. 

"Julie, doesn't your son need you?" Jack asked, knowing his question sounded slightly rude. 

"Nah, my parents and Tom are watching him." She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down at the bar. "So, what are you two up to?" 

"Before we were interrupted, we were…" 

"Figuring out what to do for dinner," Beth blurted. 

"Dessert, maybe," Jack mumbled as he let go of Beth's hips and left the room. 

"Jules, I don't want you to take this the wrong way…" 

"You want me to go? I get it. I'm not completely clueless. Of course I'll go. Now you are still coming to help me set up Lane's room tomorrow, right?" She and Tom had just put a security deposit and first month's rent down on a two bedroom apartment and she wanted to finish getting it set up before the wedding. 

"Of course I am. Thank you for understanding." 

"Like I said, I know how things work. I was only teasing him because…well, mostly it's just fun." Julie hugged Beth. "Thank you for letting me in on the secret," she whispered. Julie bent and kissed her belly. "Bye, baby. Aunt Julie loves you." 

"Bye Julie. See you tomorrow." 

Julie shut the door and Beth turned. "You can come back in now, babe. She went home." 

"Is she mad?" he asked as he walked back in and lifted her up on the counter.

She smiled and rested her arms on his shoulders as he stepped between her knees, his arms around her back. "No, she gets it." 

"Did I mention that you're beautiful?" he mumbled as his lips met hers. 

"Sorry, forgot my purse!" Julie ran back in and grabbed her purse and then ran back out. 

Beth laughed as Jack stepped back. "Good grief." Jack walked over, locked the door and set the perimeter alarm before helping Beth down and leading her upstairs. 

"Where are we going?" she asked, laughing. 

"I want my dessert first." 

…. 

"So did you have a good evening?" Julie asked the next morning as they unpacked Lane's room. 

"Yeah," Beth said, that smile still on her face. 

"Good. Five more days and maybe I'll get to have some of those good evenings myself." 

"Maybe? Well, on your honeymoon you'll have good mornings, afternoons and evenings," she said with a laugh. 

Julie giggled. Her mind unwillingly went back to her prom night when she had lost her mind. She knew that her stupidity had cost her the joy of her first time involving actual love. However, Lane was truly a blessing and she couldn't regret him. She did love Tom though and she knew that the experience with her husband, whom she loved, would be completely different. 

"Julie?" 

"I'm a bit nervous." 

"About your honeymoon?" 

"Yeah. I know that with Tom, it will be amazing but I guess I find myself wishing he was my first. Don't get me wrong, Lane is my heart, but…" 

"Julie, it's may not be your actual first time, but it's your first time with your husband, who you love and who loves you back. Its going to blow your mind how much he means to you. How much you'll need just to have him in the same room." 

"You still feel that way? After a year and a half?" 

"Absolutely. I mean yes, it's a little different than immediately following the wedding, but I don't want to be away from him. He makes me whole." 

"Babe?" Julie heard Tom and Lane come in the front door. 

"Mama!" Lane yelled. 

"In Lane's room!" 

Lane toddled in and attacked her knee. "Mama!" 

"Hi, sweet boy!" She picked him up and kissed his cheeks. "How are you?" 

Tom smiled and kissed her hello. "Hey, can I talk to you?" 

"Sure." 

"Here, come to Auntie Beth, big boy. Let's try out your crib." 

Tom took Julie into the kitchen. "Babe, when I tell you this, I need you to stay calm." 

"Tom, nothing good starts with that sentence." 

"Well, maybe you should sit." 

"Good grief, please just tell me. That's even worse." 

"Um, the park where we were supposed to get married is unavailable and the hotel where we are supposed to stay on our honeymoon lost our reservation." 

"How can the park be unavailable? We cleared it with the city and reserved it. And our honeymoon? Now what are we supposed to do?" 

She sat on the floor since they didn't have a table or chairs yet and put her head in her hands, trying not to hyperventilate. 

"We could get married at your parents house." 

"Fine but our honeymoon. We need that time, Tom. I need to be with you, somewhere else. I can't even believe this is happening." 

"Mama!" Lane said as he walked into the room. 

"Sorry, he got away from me." Beth looked at Julie sitting on the floor. "What's wrong?" 

"No wedding venue and no honeymoon," Julie said quietly. 

"Why? What happened?" 

Tom told her and sighed. "I suggested getting married at your parent's house." 

"Yes. All we need to do is let the florist and the chair rental place know about the new location," Beth told them. "I'll call them and then Mom and Dad. This will be fine, Jules, don't worry." 

"I'll take care of the honeymoon," Tom told her. "Beth's right. This can happen. Don't worry, babe." 

Julie nodded and kissed the top of Lane's head. "Ok." 

…. 

Jack offered his arm to Beth and they walked down the aisle toward the flower arch where Tom and the minister stood. 

"You look beautiful, babe." 

"Thank you." She felt beautiful. She was five months pregnant but her dress embraced that instead of hiding it. Walking down the aisle again with her husband definitely felt different than walking with her father toward her fiancé. "I love you, Jack," she whispered as they separated and stood in their places. 

As Jack watched his brother marry Julie, he kept his eyes on Beth. At one point, their eyes met and held. "I love you," he mouthed and she winked back at him. 

"May we have the rings?" That was his cue. He handed both rings to the minister who gave them to Tom and Julie. 

A few moments later, Julie Thatcher was Julie Thornton and they were headed back down the aisle. 

…. 

Tom stared at his wife. She looked amazing and smelled amazing and he just wanted to get away from everyone and be alone. But there was cake and a first dance and…. 

"Honey?" She walked up close and touched his hand. "You ok?" 

"Of course. I just wish…" 

"We could go somewhere?" she asked, finishing his thought. 

"Yeah." 

She grabbed his hand and led him to her old room and shut the door. "Is this a little better?" 

He nodded. "Perfect." He smiled and pulled her close, his eyes taking in everything about her. "I love you." His fingertips grazed her collarbone making her shiver. "I can't believe we finally did it." Someone knocked on the door. "Can we have a few moments?" he asked, rather impatiently. 

"Sorry, but the photographer wants pictures and Lane is crying for you and Mom and Dad are asking where you are," Beth told them. "I tried to hold them off." 

"Thank you, Beth," Julie told her. She gave him a kiss and smiled. "Tonight, hon. You and me. No interruptions." 

He couldn't wait.


	32. Chapter 32

Tom stared at her. Her peaceful expression on her face made her more gorgeous than he had already thought. She was his wife, the one that made him want to be a better person, a better father. The one that he would wake up next to, just like now, for the rest of their lives. 

She opened her eyes and squinted. "Did you hear something?" 

"No. Just the waves. What did you hear?" 

"I thought I heard Lane, but he's not here. I must have been dreaming." 

"Come here, babe." He gently moved her closer so that she was in his arms, her head on his chest just below his chin. "There, that's better." 

They lay quietly for another ten minutes and then his stomach growled. "You hungry too, Julie? I can order some food." 

"Sure as long as we can eat it right here." 

A bit later they ate their French toast and fresh fruit while they chatted.

"Are you excited to start your new job at the pharmacy, babe?" 

"Yeah, I am. To finally do what I went to school for and be able to do it part time… that's a great thing." They had decided to put everything she made in a savings to build up a down payment for a house. The working three days a week helped because Lane only needed to be watched by someone else those days. "I miss Lane," she said quietly. 

"Me too. We should Face Time him later." 

"Yes, let's do that." 

…. 

Beth put Lane in his high chair and gave him a couple crackers and some scrambled eggs. He grinned up at her. 

She sat down and ate her toast and sunny side up egg, dipping the bread in the yolk. She was grateful she could stomach eggs now. 

"Ba ba," Lane said, holding up a cracker for her to share. 

"Thanks, buddy." 

Beth was shocked at how good Lane had been overnight. He had only woken up once and as soon as she rocked him for a couple minutes, he fell back to sleep.

After he decided to play with his food more than eat it, she made him a bottle of formula and snuggled with him on the couch. "You're such a good boy, Lane. Did you know that?" 

He reached up and touched her mouth, giggling when she kissed his fingers.

Jack stood and watched her and Lane from the doorway. She was a wonderful aunt and he knew she would be an even better mom to their baby. Beth looked up, thinking someone was watching. "Hey, handsome." 

He came over and bent down to kiss her. "I love you, Beth." 

"I love you, too." Lane pointed at him and then dropped his bottle and reached up for Jack. 

Jack picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Hi, Lane. Are you going to be good for Aunt Beth today?" 

Lane put his head down and snuggled in to Jack's shoulder. "I bet he misses his D-a-d," Beth told him. 

"Probably does. Tom is a great d-a-d." 

"You will be too, Jack." 

"I'm gonna give it my best." 

…. 

A few days later… 

Julie strolled barefoot along the beach at sunset with Tom, holding his hand, convinced she'd never loved him more than she did at that moment. He was wonderful and she was very thankful that at the age of twenty, they had taken the huge step of getting married. 

A lot of people she knew, didn't bother with marriage, they just did what they wanted with whomever they wanted. After the fiasco with Richie, she had wanted to find the right man who would love her and her son. She hadn't thought it would happen so quickly and she had no idea it was going to be her best friend, the brother of her brother-in-law though. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. 

She stopped and faced him. "Just how grateful I am that you love me and my son. I'm so glad you are the one I'm supposed to be with." 

"I loved him when he was still inside you. I just knew he was supposed to be mine too. I don't know how but I just did." He pulled her against his chest and sighed. "And you, my beautiful wife, it feels like I've loved you forever." 

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, honey. I love you too." 

"Race you back to the room?" She laughed as he started running and realized she was still standing there. "You coming?" 

"Yeah, I'm coming." 

…. 

Beth watched as her mom played with Lane, teaching him pattycake and other games that a toddler found amusing. "I'll be right back, Mom. I need to use the bathroom." 

"Ok, Beth." 

A few moments later, Grace heard her scream. "MOM!" 

Grace put Lane in his play yard and ran in to find Beth. "Honey, where are you?" 

"Bathroom. Mom, I'm bleeding. Oh my God. Please, I can't lose this baby girl." 

Grace let the slip of gender go. "I'm calling an ambulance." 

"No, just take me to the hospital, please." 

On the way, Grace called Jack and after he calmed down, he said he would meet them there. She also called Charlotte to come get Lane. 

Beth rubbed her belly as the baby fluttered inside, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Sweetheart, whatever happens, it will be ok." 

"No, it won't. If I lose her…" 

Grace took her hand and held it, grateful the hospital was only a few miles away. Jack waited by the door as Grace pulled up to the emergency room entrance. 

He wiped his cheeks and opened Beth's door. He leaned in and kissed her. "Its going to be ok." He gently scooped her into his arms as if she weighed only a feather, and walked in through the doors. 

There was a wheelchair and a nurse waiting to take her in. He set her down in the chair and held her hand as they walked into triage to be evaluated. 

"Elizabeth, my name is Andrea. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm so scared. Please save her." 

"Oh, a girl? Alright. Let's see what's going on. How much pain are you in?" 

"I'm not in any pain." 

"But you're bleeding, correct?" 

"Yeah. There wasn't any cramping or anything. Just blood." 

"How many weeks are you?" 

"Almost twenty two." 

"Have you felt the baby move at all today?" 

"Yes, on the way here. That's a good sign, right? I mean, she's still alive." 

"Elizabeth, let's do some tests and we will get to the bottom of this." The nurse took a blood sample and her pressure. "Ok, sweetie. Let's get you into a gown, maybe your husband can help you and then we will get you in to get an ultrasound." 

Within ten minutes, she had been wheeled into the ultrasound room and they waited for a technician to join them. Jack sat next to her in a chair, his head bowed as he prayed hard that his daughter be spared. 

"Oh! I can't believe I told you the gender, Jack. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." 

His head popped up and he smiled through his tears. "I'm glad you told me." 

They heard a knock. "Come in," Jack said. 

"Hi, folks. Let's see what's going on. My name is Nicole. You're Elizabeth and Jack?" 

"Yes." 

They watched as Nicole turned the screen away from them. Jack assumed it was because she had been told of their situation and didn't want to give away what she saw on the screen. 

Nicole squirted cool blue gel on Beth's tummy and moved the wand around, pressing gently. After a few moments of silence, Nicole turned the screen and pointed. "Elizabeth, Jack, here is your baby. Her heart is beating nice and strong." 

Beth immediately started crying and Jack joined her. "Thank you. Can we hear it?" 

She pushed a button and then they heard the swish swish of her heartbeat. Beth let out the breath she had been holding. 

About an hour later, a doctor examined her and looked at the test results and confirmed why she had experienced bleeding. 

"You have a condition called Placenta Previa. What this means is your placenta, or the source of your baby's blood supply and nourishment is lying at the bottom of your uterus and in your case is covering your cervix. This caused the bleeding. Your baby is doing fine and I'd like to monitor you overnight before sending you home. This situation though can be dangerous so you need to be on bedrest until we deliver you by C-section." 

"I can't have her naturally?" 

"No, the placenta is covering your cervix. You would not be able to deliver her without significant blood loss. A C-section is the only option at this point." 

…. 

Jack stayed with her that night, sleeping in a chair by her bed even though she told him he needed to go home and sleep. There was no way he was going to leave her. He had even asked for the next day, which was Friday, off so he could be with her Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. 

He watched her as she slept, her arm cradling the baby. He had never been so scared before, not even when he had been shot last Christmas. That was him and now he knew how Beth had felt, worrying over losing him. He stood and walked over and kissed her forehead before stepping out to use the restroom. 

When he came back, Beth was awake. "Hey." 

"Hey yourself," he responded with a smile. "Why are you up?" 

"I need to use the bathroom." 

He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and then back again. "Can I lay with you?" 

"Please. I miss you next to me." He laid down next to her and she moved toward him. "I'm glad you stayed." 

"I can't leave you, Beth. You or our daughter. I need to make sure you are ok." 

"What do you think of the name Natalie Hope?" she asked, threading her fingers through his. 

"I think it's perfect." Hope was a middle name that now meant so much to him. At times when things were difficult, sometimes hope and each other were all they had to cling to so they didn't get lost. "I was scared, Beth. More than I have ever been before." She wiped away a tear from his cheek. 

"I was too. Feeling the fluttering when she moves…it makes me love her even more. I know she is alive and moving and okay right now. I have to hold on to that and remember that being in bed for the next four months is going to be worth it to have her with us." 

He nodded and rested his hand on her belly, hoping to feel movement, even thought it would probably be another month before he could. "I love you, Beth." 

"I love you too." 

….. 

Julie and Tom flew home the next day and drove right to Jack and Beth's, knowing Lane was with Charlotte and Tom Sr. but wanting to see Beth before heading there. 

They knocked on the door and waited. A moment later Jack opened the door. "Hey, if it isn't the newlyweds." 

They hugged each other and then Julie headed into the bedroom to see Beth.

"Hey, bro, how are you holding up?" 

"Barely. Tom, I have never been so scared before in my life." 

"I know. I remember when Julie was put on bedrest. She called me on her way home and I freaked out. It was like my stomach dropped to my toes and I couldn't breathe." 

"It's a girl, Tom. I'm having a daughter. I can't even believe it." 

"She told you?" 

"It kind of slipped out in the ER. But I'm glad she told me. Natalie Hope. Isn't that a perfect name?" 

…. 

Upstairs, Julie sat next to Beth on the bed. "So, you had to copy me, didn't you?" Julie teased. "Bedrest? Come on, think of something more original next time." 

"Stop. Tell me about your honeymoon. I've never been to the Keys before." 

"It was amazing. The water was so blue and so warm. We walked on the beach a lot and it was so romantic." 

"Maybe Jack and I can go someday. That would be a nice vacation." 

"Maybe." 

"Jack knows the baby is a girl. I kind of slipped and mentioned it in the hospital." 

"Oops. Well, you made it two weeks. That's more than I thought you would." 

"What? I was planning on keeping that secret." Julie got really serious then. 

"Is she ok? Are you?" 

"Yeah. I can only get up to use the bathroom, but with Jack here, he insists on carrying me in there. And I have to have a C-Section." 

"Oh gosh, Beth. That is so scary." 

"Yeah. It is." 

"Who's going to stay with you during the day?" 

"Charlotte said she would and then she would just go home when Jack gets home at night." 

"I can do it on my days off too." 

"Thanks, Julie, but you might want to be at home sometimes too. Laundry, cleaning, taking care of Lane. You don't need to take care of me too." 

"I want to help, Beth, so I will be here too." 

"Ok." She saw the look in Julie's eyes and realized she was scared too. She took Julie's hand and squeezed, laying her head on Julie's shoulder. "It will be good to spend time with you too." 

Jack and Tom walked in a few minutes later and both girls were sleeping so they headed back out to the kitchen deciding to let them sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

The next few weeks were a challenge. Getting used to lying in bed all day and letting others do everything for her made her feel useless. Charlotte reminded her, however, that she was doing the most important job of keeping Natalie safe and alive and that made Beth feel a lot better. 

That evening, Jack was a little late but Charlotte did her best to distract her. When he finally got home, he carried a large box into the bedroom. 

"A TV? Jack, we said we weren't going to put a TV in here." 

"That was before you were stuck in here 24/7. I think this warrants a change to our rule." Charlotte left the room with a wave. 

Beth watched Jack change out of his uniform and slip on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before tackling the TV. "That's a big TV, Jack. And a mount for the wall?" 

"Yep and a DVD player and then tomorrow, the guy from the satellite company will come to hook up the dish to this TV." 

"Can you come here, before you open that box?" She opened her arms. 

He sat down next to her. "What do you want for dinner, sweetie?" 

"I don't know. I do want you to be right here for a few minutes though. I miss you." 

"Your wish is my command." He climbed over her legs and laid next to her. "I miss you too, for what it's worth, but you know what the doc said." No intimate activities until about three months after her surgery, so he had to switch his mind to refusing to allow any thoughts that would lead in that direction. 

"Hearing you say it is worth everything, babe. And thank you for the TV." 

"I'll do anything for you and Nat, Beth." 

"Nat? I wondered how long it would take for her to get a nickname." She felt a little movement that felt less like a flutter and more like a kick. She grabbed his hand and put it in the right spot and then pushed a tiny bit. "Do you feel it?" 

He waited for a few minutes until she moved again. "Wow. That little thump?" 

"Yeah." 

He put his head down by her belly and smiled. "Hi, Nat! It's Daddy. Please stay in there as long as you can, ok? I want to meet you but you aren't ready to come out yet." 

"I don't know if she can hear you, babe," Beth said with a giggle. 

"I read it online that babies can hear from inside their mothers, so I am going to talk to her everyday so she will know my voice when she is born." 

It was probably the sweetest thing he had ever done so she wasn't going to discourage it. 

"A burger, Jack, with a side of onion rings. That's what I want for dinner." 

"You got it. I'll order it." 

They ate their burgers from the diner as they watched Love Story on their new TV. Beth ended up falling asleep cuddled into Jack's side about halfway through the movie. 

"Love you, Beth," he whispered as he left her to clean up their takeout boxes and start a load of laundry. Then Jazz and Mozart reminded him that they needed food too so he did that and cleaned their litter box as well. 

Lastly, he took a shower and finally joined her in bed. 

She woke up, sitting up, dangling her legs to the side of the bed. "Babe? Where are you going?" 

"I need to use the bathroom and brush my teeth and change my clothes." 

He got up to carry her into the bathroom but she stopped him. "Jack, I need to walk once in awhile. Otherwise I might forget how." She smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "I can't wait to take a shower tomorrow." She took one every three days, sitting on a shower stool. It always felt so amazing just being out of bed.

About ten minutes later, she was back in bed and he felt better. He knew he was being overprotective but he couldn't help it. He just wanted them safe. 

…. 

A month later, 30 weeks 

"I think I will go crazy if I don't get out of this house, Jack." 

"You went to the doctor last week, babe." 

"Yeah. I know." 

He had a plan and he was pretty sure it would help with her anxiety. 

He had Chinese delivered and lit a few candles in the living room to set a relaxing, romantic mood. Then he fixed both of them a plate and went to get Beth. 

"Where are you taking me?" He scooped her up and just smiled as he carried her out to the living room. He sat her gently on the couch and propped her up against a couple pillows. "Comfy?" 

"Yeah. It's good. The candles are a nice touch." 

He brought her a plate. "Dinner is served, my love," he told her, handing it to her. 

"Mm. My favorite." General's chicken and sticky rice with an egg roll. 

Jack sat down and hit play on the remote. Ever After started to play. 

"Dinner and my favorite movie? Wow. It's not even my birthday yet," she teased. 

"No, but you're putting yourself through bedrest to keep Nat safe. You deserve more than I can give you, babe." 

"Its not a choice. She's our daughter. I would do anything to keep her safe." 

"You're an amazing mother already." 

"Thank you, Jack." 

After dinner, Jack carried her to the back deck and set her on the lounger and then laid down next to her. "I thought we could watch the stars come out like we used to on the beach in Hope Valley." 

She sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist. "This is great. Being outside…this is exactly what I needed." 

They stared up as the sky turned dark and the stars gradually appeared. 

"There's the Big Dipper," he pointed. When he didn't get an answer, he looked down and her eyes were closed. "Are you asleep?" he whispered. 

"Yes," she muttered, making him smile. 

"Should we go to bed?" 

"No, I just want to stay here. Please." 

"Anything for my girls," he whispered. 

…. 

Over the next six weeks, he continued to take care of both his girls, even letting their moms, Viola, and Julie spend the night for a baby shower/adult slumber party of sorts. He, of course, stayed with Tom at their apartment and helped take care of Collin and Lane. 

When Beth hit the 36 week mark at the end of September, she needed to see her OB to make sure she was ok to go two more weeks before the C-section.

However, her blood pressure was up a bit and the baby seemed a little smaller than what she wanted to see, so she admitted Beth to the hospital for monitored bedrest. They also gave her a drug that was supposed to help mature Natalie's lungs faster just in case she had surgery early. 

Two days after she was admitted, Beth started spotting so they decided to do the surgery to prevent excessive bleeding. 

Jack leaned down and kissed her just before they wheeled her down the hall. "I'll be right next to you. I just need to put on my scrubs and wash up before I join you." 

"I'm scared," she told him, tears falling from the corners of her eyes. 

"It will be ok. We get to meet Nat today, Beth. Our baby girl is coming today!" He kissed her again and then watched for a moment as they wheeled her away. 

…. 

"You're going to feel some pressure, Beth, as we get her out. That's normal. Just try to breathe normally." 

Jack sat next to her and held her hand, their view blocked by the blue drape.  
"She's almost here, Beth." 

"Jack, pray for us," she whispered. 

"Dear Lord, please keep our baby girl safe as the doctors deliver her. Thank you for giving me Beth. What a gift she is to me." He looked up as he heard the tiny cry of Natalie Hope. The doctor held her up above the drape. "Thank you," he whispered. 

"Here she is, folks. Little but strong." 

"Oh, gosh, Jack. She's beautiful." 

They wrapped her up quick and let Beth kiss her for a moment and then whisked her away to check her over. 

After a couple minutes, they brought her back. "She's tiny, five pounds, but her lungs are good." The nurse handed her to Jack. "Congratulations, both of you." 

…. 

While the surgeons finished with Beth, Jack held Natalie and got to know her a bit. About an hour later, in recovery, Beth was finally able to see her up close.

A nurse walked in and asked her pain level. 

"I'm ok right now. Maybe a three." 

"If you get to be about a five, let me know. You'll heal better if you stay medicated." 

"Can I breastfeed her?" 

"Sure. Her little eyes are open so it might be a good time to try." The nurse helped her hold Natalie with her tiny body in her arm instead of across Beth's stomach to minimize pain. "We need to make sure her mouth opens wide enough to latch on correctly." 

Finally after a few tries she was drinking and Beth felt so much love and emotion. "Oh, she's so wonderful. Jack, she's actually here," she said between sobs. 

He nodded and kissed her softly. "She is." 

After feeding her, Beth and Natalie fell asleep. Jack held his daughter skin to skin on his chest since she didn't get to do it as soon as she was born. Feeling her breathe against him, the little angel that was inside Beth for all those months, took his breath away. She was his. His to support and take care of and love. He did love her. So much he felt like crying. 

Instead, he decided to take her out to see their families in the waiting room while Beth slept. He laid her on his lap and wrapped her up and buttoned his shirt and then quietly left the room. 

"Hey everyone," he said quietly as he walked in the waiting room. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." 

…. 

Beth and Natalie stayed in the hospital for three more days and then were allowed to go home. 

Jack drove slow on the way home, very slow. 

"Babe, I'd like to get home sometime today," Beth teased from the back seat of their car. 

"Listen, you just had surgery and she is tiny. I don't want to take any chances."

Beth gazed down at the second love of her life. "Yeah, she's tiny. But the love I have for her is anything but." 

"I know what you mean." 

When they arrived home, Jack hopped out of the car and opened Beth's door and helped her slowly get out. She winced, cradling her much smaller belly. "Ouch."

Jack kissed her lips and smiled. "You're amazing, Beth. Thank you for keeping her safe." 

She winked, tearing up yet again. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He opened the other door and took out the carseat so they could head inside. 

Beth headed for the living room, since she couldn't climb stairs for awhile and Jack followed. She sat slowly on the couch and sighed. 

"What do you need, babe? Would you like some water?" 

"Yeah and there is some soup in the freezer from your mom. Can you heat that for me? I'm hungry." 

"Of course." He left Natalie in her car seat on the couch and left the room. But almost the exact moment he left, Natalie woke up and decided it was lunch time for her too. 

Jack rushed back in the room with a bottle of water so he could get Natalie but Beth had reached over and unbuckled her. "Thank you," she told him as he handed her the water. 

"You're welcome. I'll go heat up the soup." 

As Jack stood in the kitchen and heated the soup in the microwave, he listened to Nat start squawking and then quiet down as she received her nourishment. He could then hear Beth talking to her and singing softly. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

"Hey, Ma." 

"Hi, son. Make it home ok?" 

"Yeah." 

"Are you ok?" She could hear emotion in his voice. 

"Yeah, just feeling a bit overwhelmed right now. In a good way of course." 

"Do you or Beth need anything?" 

"No, we are fine. I'm heating up some of your soup right now for lunch." 

"When do you head back to work?" 

"I took two weeks off. So I have about ten days left." 

"Jack?" Beth called. 

"Gotta go, Ma. I'll call later." Jack walked in to the living room. "Yeah, babe?" 

"I need a diaper and some wipes, please. And maybe some more sleepers for Nat." 

"You got it." 

…. 

That night, all three attempted to sleep in the living room. Nat in the bassinet Nana Charlotte bought her, Jack on one end of the couch and Beth on the other.

Every hour and a half to two, Nat was either hungry or had a dirty diaper. Jack swore he had never seen so much poop in his life and he couldn't fathom how such a tiny thing could make so much of it, but she did and he proudly changed her diaper. 

By the time the sun came up, they had each slept about four hours. Beth finished feeding her and handed her to Jack. "Babe, I need a shower. Can you please watch her for me?" 

"Of course. Do you need me to carry you up the stairs?" 

"No, I'll just go slow." She stood, winced, and then walked away. 

"Well, Nattie, it's just you and me for a bit. What should we do?" She sighed and looked up at him. "Coffee? Yeah, that sounds perfect. Let's go make some. You can help and by the time you're six months old, you can make it for me. How does that sound?" 

…. 

ONE YEAR LATER 

"Jack, we are going to be late for the beach," Beth told him impatiently. The whole family was going to be there. It was a one year birthday party for Nat and a going away party for Tom, Julie, and Lane. 

Beth kissed Nat's head. "It wouldn't do for one of the guests of honor to be late, would it, Nattie?" 

"Okay, okay, let's go." He walked towards them. 

"Dada!" Nat reached for him so he took her, leaving Beth to grab her bag. Everything else was already in the car. 

As they drove to the lake house, Beth held Jack's hand and listened to Nat talking and babbling in the back seat. The past year had been a whirlwind. Jack loved his job as Deputy and was thinking of applying to be Sheriff because the current Sheriff was retiring next year. 

Small town life was what made them happy. Beth was teaching as a substitute at the local Elementary school and Nana Charlotte watched Nat those days Beth worked. 

Last week, Nat had stood up and let go of the couch, balancing for a moment before realizing it. It would only be a matter of time before she took her first steps. 

"We're here, babe," Jack told her, waking her up. 

"Oh, ok." 

"You feeling ok today?" he asked her. 

"Of course. Let's do this." 

A bit later, everyone was gathered on Tom and Charlotte's deck in the sunshine. Lane, Collin, and Nat played in a sandbox Papa Tom had built in the corner.

"Well, this is a big day," Tom Sr. said, raising his glass of iced tea. "Happy Birthday to the most lovely granddaughter in the world! And to Tom and Julie, we will miss you and Lane but Houston will be lucky to have you both." 

"Here here," everyone toasted. 

"Plus, we have a place to visit when Hope Valley gets boring," Tom said with a laugh. 

As everyone returned to their conversations, Jack slipped his arm around Beth's waist. "Hey, babe. Later, meet me at the lookout?" 

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed. "For old time's sake?" 

"Something like that." Really, he just wanted to revisit the place that had been so important to them, where he had first held her hand and where he had proposed.

… 

Around sunset, Beth and Julie watched Viola with her boyfriend Derek who were standing out by the edge of the water. He held Collin as if he was his father and maybe he would be soon. They had been dating for nine months and you could see the love they both felt on their faces. 

As if on cue, Derek pulled a small box out of his pocket with his free hand.

Julie gasped quietly and latched on to Beth's arm, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

Beth smiled and watched as Derek asked the question and Viola nodded and kissed him before he slipped the ring on her finger. 

"Big day," Julie said, having a secret of her own. 

"Yeah," Beth agreed. "In fact, I need to go see Jack. Don't leave before we get back, ok?" 

Julie nodded and gave her a hug. Julie was happy, in fact, happier than she thought possible. She and Tom and Lane were moving to Houston the next week. Tom and his boss had decided to partner in their web design business and base it in a large city, choosing Houston. Julie was willing to go anywhere. 

Now, she was pregnant, about eight weeks, and was about to go tell Tom. 

…. 

Beth walked up to the lookout after making sure Nat was being watched by Grace and William. 

When she walked up, Jack sat with his back toward her, feet dangling off the edge. She was transported back to their teenage years and to the year he had proposed. 

"Hey," she said, sitting next to him after removing her shoes. 

"Hi." He slipped his fingers through hers. "It feels like we're seventeen again and I'm so nervous because I love you and I'm afraid you don't feel the same." 

She laughed and kissed him. "But I do. With all of my heart, Jack." 

"The feeling is mutual, sweetheart." 

He turned and picked up something he had hidden and then gave it to her. "A white rose. Jack, are you going to propose again?" she teased. 

"No." He kissed her slowly, pulling her deep into his love. Then he stood and took off his shirt. "I am going to jump though. And, I think now is the time for you to finally jump with me." 

She stood and stepped back. "No can do." 

"Please, Beth? Just this once." 

"We have Nat and…" 

"Nothing is going to happen. The water is deep." 

"No, what I meant was, I don't think the doctor would like it if I jumped off a cliff at twelve weeks pregnant. Plus, there's the whole breaking my neck thing too." 

"What?!" He stepped toward her and smiled. "Pregnant?" 

"Yeah. It happened quick this time." 

"Oh, wow." 

"Are you happy?" she wondered. 

"I'm the happiest I've ever been. This is the best summer yet." 

"It's the perfect summer," she corrected. He nodded and then walked to the edge and jumped off, yelling as he fell, just like when they were seventeen. "That's your Daddy, little one. Always having fun. Boy are we lucky." 

**** Well, that's all for this story. thank you for going along with me in this adventure. Make sure you check out my A Love of Convenience and also Trust From the Heart stories. ****


End file.
